Attachment
by chakkers
Summary: A 'Jebbie' Debbie and Jasmine fan fiction. A rework of how they meet. Characters are from the UK Soap, Emmerdale. This is a love story between two women, and does contain scenes of a sexual nature, so if that offends, do NOT read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Attachment**

**Part ONE**

It was a gentle summery day...in April, and there were people happily milling about, all in good spirits enjoying this sudden bout of glorious sunshine. This was after all, Yorkshire. More to the point this was England, and all English folk knew only too well to make the most of any glimpses of sunshine, as it is a temperamental little bugger when it wants to be, only venturing out when it feels like it, which was rarely when it was expected and even rarer still on a bank holiday, which made today even more unique, as it was a baking hot bank everyone was happy. Well, nearly everyone.

Amongst the usual sounds you'd hear in a tranquil country village, children playing, the buzz of the patrons at the local pub, pensioners bickering over recipes of chutney and jam, there could also be heard another sound. The dulcet tones of a Miss Debbie Dingle, going ape shit in her garage.

She, was not happy today, oh no. She was one of the few people in the village actually working, as she was currently having a 'cashflow crisis'. Or at least she had intended on working today, were it not for the fact that the delivery of parts she had received the previous day weren't all completely wrong.

"Son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she shouted, with a crash, a bang and a substantial wallop, emphasising the words, 'bitch', 'hands' and most disturbingly of all...'kill'.

"Hey hey hey!" a voice appeared from behind her. "what the hell is going on!?"

Debbie turned around and just glared at the person who had interrupted her little 'outburst'.

"Woah, steady on kiddo, whatever it is can't be that bad, surely?"

"I'm gonna kill him Chas!"

"What!? Who? Why?....can I watch?" she chuckled. To herself mostly as Debbie was in no mood to appreciate Chas' sense of humour at present.

"Daz!"

"Aw, what's he gone and done now?!"

"Well, I stupidly gave him a little more responsibility, as he'd been pestering me for weeks, so I let him put an order in for the parts I needed for work today, only he's gone and cocked it up hasn't he! Everything's wrong, so I can't do a sodding thing now until Monday!"

"Aw, what a doughnut! But hey, look at it like this though Debs, It's a bank holiday yeh?  
Why don't you go get yourself off somewhere for the day eh? Forget about the bloody garage for the weekend, and relax."

"I can't afford to go anywhere Chas, it's why I planned on working today." Debbie sighed, chucking her pen on to the desk.

"Well not everything has to cost loads of money does it? Make yourself a butty or two 'n' a drink and toddle off into the countryside somewhere."

"Chas, we live in the countryside."

"Well, I mean to some prettier countryside, that you don't see everyday. Hmm? What about the Lakes?"

"Yeh, but that still means petrol money." Debbie countered.

"Ok ok, but other than petrol, it don't have to cost owt does it? C'mon Debs, go let your hair down a lil'. I tell you what, I'll even chip in towards your petrol if you do, can't say fairer than that. It'll do you good to get out somewhere different, and you never know, you just might enjoy yourself." she added with a wink.

"ok ok! i'll go if it'll mean you stop nagging me!"

"Blindin', right 'ere y'are then, there's twenty. Gotta go now lady, have fun!"

"yeah yeah." Debbie shouted back as Chas scurried off.

Debbie looked around picking up some paperwork for the jobs she currently had in, shaking her head. "Lakes or no Lakes, I'm still gonna kill that prat!"

Half an hour later Debbie was at home with her head in the fridge, umming and ahhing as to what to have on her sandwiches. After poking the cheese and sniffing the ham, she decided that crisps would be the safest option, and chucked a few packets into her bag along with a couple bottles of water and set off.

Just over an hour had passed, when Debbie arrived at her chosen destination, pleased that the weather was holding. How very un-bank-holiday-like. Glad to finally be able to get out of her human sized oven on wheels, she got out and had a stretch. Silently hoping that her right bum cheek would hurry and wake up again, she grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder and promptly made her way towards the nearest hill.

As time progressed she found herself starting to relax and enjoy the scenery. It really was quite a picturesque spot, and she was glad she was smart enough to not choose a more well known area, as there were hardly any other people around at all. Which she thought was a blessing considering the mood she had been in. She could quite easily have ended up committing 'Rural Rage' and happy slapping a passing pensioner just for walking too slowly, or for wearing a shell suit. Actually no, the shell suit would have been thoroughly justified, she thought to herself with a little grin.

She looked ahead and saw the relatively steep incline of the hill, and thought for a moment. Looking to her right she saw a more leisurely route she could take, it was just a question of whether she could be bothered to trek up a hill on a day like today. She toyed with the idea of taking the easy route, as that's generally the Dingle way, but felt oddly compelled to tackle the looming hill.

"I bet there's one hell of a view from up there." She pondered.

And so she started to slowly make her way up the hill, totally unawares of the huge impact that that most trivial of decisions will end up having on her life.

* * *

Looking back at how far she'd come and then glancing up ahead she concluded she must be about three quarters of the way up, and decided to look for somewhere to have a sit down, have a bite to eat and more importantly find a bit of shade.

The sun was really beating down now, and Debbie had removed her light grey hoodie ages back leaving her with just a white tank top on, and she was still sweltering, the heat was becoming unbearable.

Taking a swig of water, she noticed a large tree up ahead, and set off towards it, as it was the only thing around that she could see that could provide some shade from the sun.

A few minutes later, she stopped in her tracks realising there was already someone sat under the tree.

"Oh bloody typical!" she muttered under her breath. "I don't see anyone for over an hour, but now, in the one shady spot, Woo...another person. Brilliant."

Looking around her, she couldn't see another tree or anything at all remotely big enough, so she carried on walking towards it, and towards...'her', she thought to herself, in a particularly menacing tone

"Maybe if I loiter around long enough, she'll get the hint and just move." She pondered.

As Debbie got closer, she could see that this girl seemed to be of a similar age to her, and that she was too engrossed in a book to have noticed Debbie at all. So she took the opportunity to watch this girl freely, trying to suss her out. She looked a bit hippy-ish, but classier she surmised, with an air of money about her. Definitely privileged Debbie decided.

As far as she could make out, the girl had long dark hair, darker than her own and also loosely tied back, for it was far too warm to have it hanging about her shoulders. She had tanned olive skin, and Debbie could almost believe she might be foreign, as she didn't have the usual pale or pasty skin Brits tend to have. She was attractive too, she imagined how the lads back home would react to seeing this girl walking down Main Street. Yep, she definitely had something about her she conceded.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the girl started to chuckle to herself, she had obviously got to a funny bit of her book. It was one of those slightly cheeky-cum-dirty chuckles that you hear, very funny and highly infectious, and before Debbie knew it, she'd burst into laughter herself. She couldn't believe she'd done that. The girl looked up sharply in surprise and stared back at her before Debbie managed to clamp her hand over her mouth.

'Shit!' Now she's gonna think i'm a right creepy weirdo!' Debbie thought.

The girl continued to look at Debbie, pointedly looking her up and down.

'Probably trying to figure me out now'. But then she gave Debbie a somewhat amused grin.

'M'kay' Debbie thought, 'Well if that didn't scare her off, nothing will.' Then a thought dawned on her. 'Maybe she's a right creepy weirdo!'.

The girl diverted her attention back to her book, when Debbie started to walk over to her. She could see that Debbie was getting closer, but continued to look thoroughly absorbed in what she was reading. After about 10 paces Debbie had reached the enigmatic girl, whose eyes were still glued to her book.

Looking down at the girl, then up at the sky and back again, she decided to speak.

"Erm...*ahem*..um, you don't mind if I just plonk myself down here too do ya?"

The girl looked up at her with the same amused expression on her face, as she listened to Debbie speak.

"It's just that I um...I've been walking for nearly two hours and could do with a break, and there's like nowhere else with any shade."

Debbie watched as the girl seemed to mull the request over in her head first, before looking around her. 'Cheeky cow!' she thought to herself. Who was she to say who could and could not sit where. Did she own it or something?? Was she Guardian of the Lofty Oak!?. Debbie was getting so carried away with the mini rant taking place in her head that she failed to realise the girl had answered her.

"erm..hello?"

"huh?"

"I said, of course you can."

"Oh...right...thanks, sorry, cheers" she managed to say, getting all flustered. Embarrassed that she'd gone off on one, albeit only in her head.

That amused look was back, and Debbie went a bit red.

She sat herself down as far away as she could manage whilst still keeping in the tree's shadow, which basically didn't leave much room at all really. Debbie opened her bag and grabbed herself a packet of crisps, wishing she'd been able to fix something a little more substantial as she was now really quite hungry, but quickly put that thought out of her head, as she had to settle for crisps. The girl turned to look at her as Debbie happily munched on her Doritos, causing her to stop mid-bite.

"hmm?...Oh sorry, do you want one?" she asked holding the packet inches from the other girls face.

"Um...no i'm good thanks." the girl said as she started to chuckle.

Debbie shrugged and continued to polish off the packet before taking a nice long drink of water. Much better. She sat there for a few moments. 'Now what?' she thought, whilst twiddling her thumbs. After a while she started to hum to herself.

"hmm..hm hmm hmmm hmm naa na 'cos we beloonnng, togeeether noooow, yeah, hmm humm hmmmmmmm" she felt eyes on her again, and looked back at the girl with a sheepish grin, mouthing the word, '...sorry....", then sighed. She was bored, but didn't want to to start walking again just yet.

She looked over at the stranger, trying to peek at her book.

"Whatya readin'?"

"Emma" the girl replied without looking up.

"Oh....good?"

"Of course, it's a classic. Jane Austen, and yes, it's very funny."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Not your cup of tea then?" the girl asked, finally looking up.

"Nah, but then I don't really do books. If i'm not working, I'm knackered from working, and well the last thing I want to be doing is reading a book in my free time. So I doubt I read anything thicker than an issue of Heat magazine."

"I see"

"Anyways, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb ya."

"No no, don't worry about it. I've been sat here reading for a couple hours now probably, could do with a break myself." she smiled as she spoke, putting down her book and turned to sit so she was paying full attention to Debbie.

"So...what's your name then?"

Debbie chuckled, somewhat nervously, although she didn't really know why, but then she returned to her earlier thought she'd had as the girl looked at her. 'Hmm, definitely attractive', she decided, quickly taking a sip of her water.

"I'm Debbie, and you are?"

"Pleased to meet you Debbie." she said warmly. "I'm Jasmine."

* * *

"Jasmine eh?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just right that's all."

"Ok I'll bite, what were you right about?" Jasmine asked, intrigued as to where this discussion was going.

"Oh just before, I kinda figured you were a bit of a hippie type."

Jasmine laughed at this, "Oh did you now?"

"Mhm" Debbied replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Checking me out were you?"

"Mm-huh? No no no, nothing like that." she babbled as her face rapidly went red again, before noticing Jasmine cracking up with laughter. She'd obviously just been winding her up. "Oh ha ha, yes very funny." she said, shaking her head, chuckling at herself.

"Well..." Jasmine started, her laughter easing off, " I do have quite a bohemian family I suppose, hmm, I'll give you that one."

"Hah! like I said, hippie."

Jasmine smiled at Debbie, she found her interesting and utterly amusing to talk to.

"So..." Debbie said, getting Jasmine's attention. "what brings you here then? Are ya local? Bit of a trek just to come and read a book if you're not."

"I live about half an hour away, well at the moment anyway, it's only temporary while I finish my studies, then who knows. Oh and I've not come just to read my book, that's just to kill time until I go and do something a bit later. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm about an hours drive away from here, I live in one of the tiniest bloody villages. So dull, it's like one street pretty much and that's it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, ridiculously small. You won't have heard of it."

"You're probably right, what's it called?."

"Emmerdale, it's not too far from Hotten."

Jasmine, suddenly got a funny look on her face.

"Wha'!?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well obviously, why would I lie about living there?" Debbie paused watching Jasmine's face carefully. "Don't tell me you've actually heard of the place?"

"Yes. I've never been there though, but apparently my Uncle lives there, not seen him since I was 14."

"No way! Who is he?"

"My Uncle Ashley, he's a vicar."

"Hah! Aw man, you're Ashley's niece!? Jesus how weird is that!? Of all the people to bump into today." Both girls chuckled at the unlikeliness of the situation.

"Poor you having a vicar in the family." Debbie mocked.

"Erm, there's worse things he could be Debbie, I'm sure"

Debbie thought for a moment, thinking of her 'family', more specifically, Shadrach. Debbie shuddered at the image of him, then pushed the image out her head as quickly as possible.

"Actually yeah, you're right there."

"Still weird that we should meet somewhere like this though of all places, don't you think?"

Debbie smiled as Jasmine seemed to buzz with excitement at this revelation.

"It's like fate or something."

"Oh you don't believe in all that do you?" Debbie said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Like everything is already fixed, already mapped out for you. 'cos it's all a load of crap you know. We make our own fate, just like that John Connor said."

"You're quoting a Terminator film?" Jasmine laughed.

"Well it's true!" Debbie laughed in return.

"Well I don't agree." Jasmine stated as she stretched out, placing her arms behind her head. Her eyes gazing up into the sky for a moment. "I believe in fate, and I believe that we meet certain people at specific moments in our lives for a reason, so that we can learn something from them, and use that to grow as people."

Debbie sat quietly listening to the girl speak, and then seemed to process what Jasmine had said for a while. Jasmine looked over at Debbie, watching her mull things over in her head. Thinking she could actually see a cog turning in her brain at one point and silently chuckled to herself. Eyes returning to the sky above, leaving Debbie to her thoughts.

"So...are you saying you think we met for a reason then?"

Jasmine looked up into smokey questioning eyes, losing herself in them for what seemed like an eternity when only a mere moment had passed.

"....Yeh. Yeh, I think we did."

Their eyes locked. Debbie's face now suddenly quite serious.

"...and why is that do you think?"

Half smiling, Jasmine replied, " I haven't decided yet."

* * *

Another hour or so had passed, and Debbie and Jasmine had been talking about all sorts of things, from commenting on the various sights they saw whilst sat under the tree, to Jasmine reading passages from her book and then back to Debbie having yet another rant about her friend-slash-soon-to-be-possibly-maybe-EX-employee, Daz.

As the girls shared another bag of crisps, Debbie carefully looked Jasmine up and down as if trying to figure her out. She glanced at her bag, where she could see an ipod sticking out. Chucking the rest of the packet at Jasmine, and quickly giving her crummy fingers a wipe, she reached over for it, "Oooh, give us a go! Whatya got on it?"

Jasmine glanced at her, and shrugged, "All sorts really. I'll give anything a try."

Debbie looked up briefly at this, eyes meeting again, and Jasmine half smiled at her, before reaching for another Dorito.

'M'kaay, now is it me or did she purposely mean for that to come out like it did?' Debbie thought to herself, whilst randomly clicking various buttons.

Jasmine hadn't intended on making such a provocative statement in reply to such an innocent question, but Debbie's reaction intrigued her. Debbie broke eye contact, when Jasmine reached for another crisp, suddenly becoming a little nervous and Jasmine thought she could make out some flushing in Debbie's cheeks, and smiled to herself at this, returning her attention to her book.

Debbie fiddled with the ipod to distract herself from her thoughts.

"How the hell do you work these things!?"

Jasmine chuckled, and put down her book gently taking the ipod from Debbie.

"Give it here. Look, just move your finger around like this to scroll, click play to select, click menu to go back and the others are to go forward or back a track. It's not exactly rocket science." she said, handing it back to her, as Debbie gave her a sarcastic grin.

She continued to scroll through the music pulling various faces at the different names she came across.

"Erm..Rod Stewart?!" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with Rod Stewart. Besides, that's more of a childhood thing. It...it reminds me of my mother."

Debbie noticed how quietly Jasmine had said the last few words, and how she had seemed to have momentarily gone into her own little world. She wondered what must have happened with her mother, thinking back to her own troubled relationships with her mother and father, Charity and Cain. Empathising with her, she tentatively placed her hand on Jasmine's, carefully watching her snap out of whatever memory she was replaying in her head only to briefly focus on their hands. At this, Debbie gave hers a comforting squeeze, and once again their eyes met.

Debbie felt quite overwhelmed at that moment, and couldn't understand how this person who she'd known all of five minutes could possibly have this affect on her. She then noticed how vulnerable Jasmine looked since mentioning her mother. And in that moment wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the girl and protect her, from what she didn't know, but it was as if some primal instinct has just been awoken in her.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Again this seemed to jolt Jasmine back to reality and break eye contact. After a moment she looked back at Debbie and gave her a crooked smile.

"Yeh, I'm fine" she said, patting Debbie's hand with her own, reminding Debbie that she had been clutching Jasmine's and begrudgingly yet a little too abruptly, let go. They sat silently for a moment, Debbie unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to talk about her?" she quietly asked.

"There's not much to talk about really. She got sick when I was very young, and died when I was 14."

"God, I.. I'm sorry." Debbie immediately regretted asking, and could see Jasmine was putting on a brave face. 'Bloody idiot, why would she want to talk about private stuff to someone who's virtually a stranger!? Muppet!'

Jasmine looked at Debbie, sensing she was silently berating herself.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok, really. Thank you for asking, but there really isn't anything to talk about. I'm ok with it. I just...every now and then it just ...creeps up on you, you know? Catching me off guard. I'm fine now, honestly." She smiled warmly at Debbie, trying to reassure the girl she was ok. Debbie returned the smile, uncertainly at first, looking for any signs in her eyes that suggested she wasn't as ok as she made out, but smiled more freely when she found none.

Debbie decided she should try and change the subject to something hopefully a little lighter, and went back to perusing Jasmine's iPod.

"OK, who the frig is Cigar Ros?"

Jasmine's face looked shocked. "Er it's pronounced Sigur Ros, and what? you've never heard of them?!"

Debbie chuckled and raised her eyebrow at Jasmine.

"Err...why? Should I have?"

"Don't give me that look, and don't knock it until you've tried it!" she smirked, emphasizing the words 'tried it' with a poke to Debbie's thigh.

Debbie was reminded of Jasmine's previous little comment, and for some reason found her mouth had gone dry. 'Nope, it's definitely not me.' She thought.

Clearing her throat she retorted "um...well....if they were any good then I'd have heard of them wouldn't I !"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "mhm, if you say so. Ok, fine, so tell me then Mr Simon Cowell, what do you listen to, hmm?"

"Oh..very funny. And just what are you implying? I'm nothing like him." She stated in mock anger. "I don't pull my jeans up to my tits for one thing!" she quickly added, promptly sticking her tongue out at Jasmine.

Jasmine sat there half stunned at Debbie's outburst for a moment, both looking at each other, and then as if on cue, they both burst out laughing. Every time one of them would ease off, the other would crease up again only to set the other one off into yet another fit of giggles.

"Oh, s-stop it...it hurts"

"I...I cant help it, y-you-started-it!" Jasmine managed to blurt out in between giggles.

"ok ok, I can do this....hahaha ow-ow-stitch!..haha god-I-can't-breathe" Debbie wheezed, as she clutched her chest, still shaking with laughter.

"N-now. you sound like M-mutley! hahaa" was the last thing Jasmine managed to get out before joining Debbie once again in a fit of hysterics.

"sh-shhh..no no..shh..hHahah, ok ok...s-stop now"

This continued for a few more minutes until their laughter slowly started to subside. They sat there looking at each other, practically beaming as the last little giggles escaped, until they simultaneously seemed to realise how long they'd been staring at each other and sheepishly smiled and looked away. Debbie was the first to speak.

Giving Jasmine a cheeky grin, "So....erm...what were we talking about?"

Jasmine looked up slightly confused.

"Actually, I have no idea. I don't even remember what we were laughing at now." Still looking at Debbie she continued, " I'll tell you one thing though. I've not laughed like that in ages...thank you."

Debbie's head shot up, and she smiled bemusedly at the other girl.

"What for?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be having this much fun if I'd have been on my own so, thank you. I'm having a lovely day because of you."

"Oh...well." Debbie was quite taken aback at the sentiment. "It's ok. I haven't exactly done anything though really 'ave I? We're just 'aving a laugh that's all. You don't need to thank me." she said, shyly smiling at Jasmine who returned it with a look of such...what?

She couldn't say, but she was growing more confused as time went on.

Again, she was overcome with feelings upon looking into Jasmine's eyes. What was it she was seeing in them? Debbie had never really had any 'girl' friends, as she never really got on with them. Infact she always seemed to annoy them. But Jasmine was different. Even only having met her this afternoon, she knew this. She knew there was something different about her. Something that intrigued her. Debbie wanted to know more, wanted to know every last thing about her, and even more strangely, she wanted Jasmine to know all about her.  
Her, the girl who never opens up to people. 'Always keep people at a distance, if you let people in, you give them the power to hurt you.' That's what she always believed, and she didn't intend on making that mistake. But now in this short space of time, meeting this girl, everything had changed. She wanted to take that risk. To let her in and let her break down her barriers.

"...you listening to me?"

Debbie snapped out of her thoughts and realised Jasmine had been talking to her.

"Sorry? um...no....I mean...what? Sorry. I erm... zoned out for a minute there."

Jasmine smiled, "yeah, thought as much. You ok?"

"yeah yeah, fine"

"Well I just said, thank you, all the same."

"Well, like I said. there is no need. But......um.....ditto."

Once again their eyes locked and in that moment they seemed to see into each others souls.

* * *

"Oh bugger."

"Hmm? What's up?" Debbie chuckled at Jasmine's remark out of nowhere.

"Erm...that little laughing fit of ours has made me reeaally need a pee." Jasmine admitted, going slightly red.

"Oops, can't see any public lavs anywhere. You'll have to go behind one of those lil' bushes back there." Debbie replied with a wink.

"Lovely, who needs modern conveniences when you have a bush." Jasmine quipped, as she walked off.

"Have fun!" Debbie shouted over her shoulder.

Whilst Jasmine attended to business, Debbie's thoughts trailed back to the past few hours, and to the girl whom she had started to grow so fond of. Images played back in her mind, Jasmine's big brown eyes looking up at her, the warm smiles, and that laugh. Debbie chuckled, remembering how she accidently cracked up hearing Jasmine laugh.

"God, what is it about you?" she muttered to herself. "I don't like girls, they do my bloody head in." she said in frustration as she leant back against the tree, looking up watching the breeze dance with the leaves.

"So why is she getting to me so much?" she sighed. There was an answer. She knew that, though she kept it at the back of her mind, not wanting to deal with the implications of it all. But knowing all too well that if Jasmine had been a bloke, she wouldn't be having this conversation...with herself.

"First sign of madness that you know."

Debbie jumped at the voice

"Jesus, would you not sneak up on me like that! ....Erm, how long have you been standing there?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Oh not long" Jasmine smirked.

Debbie watched the girl closely trying to figure out if she had just heard her talking to herself, or if she's actually heard what she'd been talking about, neither of which were exactly ideal, but Jasmine's face gave nothing away.

"So...feel better now?" Debbie asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh much. It was fun trying to find big enough leaves though I must say."

Debbie pulled a face. "Argh! Cheers for that Jas, just the bloody image I wanted in my head, nice one!"

Jasmine laughed at her, as Debbie shook her head trying to get rid of the mental images she had created. She also became aware of a warm feeling deep inside at Debbie's casual use of her name.

'Jas.'

It had always bugged her when other people had called her that, thinking them ignorant and lazy for not being bothered to call her by her full name. It wasn't even like 'Jasmine' had a bajillion letters in it or something. 'Seven. That's all, just seven.'

'God I really need to get a life', she thought, rolling her eyes at her own meticulousness before looking back at Debbie, watching her playing with her ipod again. 'So, why does it feel so right when you say it?'

"Sigur Ros!"

"Pardon?" Jasmine said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"That's what we were talking about." Debbie said, waving the ipod at Jasmine.

"Ohh, right yeh" Jasmine said, as she sat down next to Debbie.

"Now come on, how the hell are you meant remember any of these names? It looks like a load of gibberish to me."

"It's Icelandic"

"Same difference" Debbie muttered. "Oh these sound imaginative. 'Untitled 1, Untitled 2, Unti.."

Jasmine chuckled, "They do have proper names as well, I think they have Icelandic names as well as the English translation, although I don't know them, oh apart from 'Untitled 3', that's called 'Attachment', but I can't be bothered changing them all again. Here...listen to one before you decide you don't like it."

Taking the ipod from Debbie she spun her finger round, selecting a track called 'Gong'. Pressing play, she handed Debbie the earphones, raising her eyebrows. Debbie sighed, and took them, making a show of inspecting the ear buds.

"Oi, cheeky cow! I don't have waxy ears!" She laughed, playfully slapping Debbie on the arm.

"Just checking." Debbie grinned back, placing them in her ears, before rubbing her arm showing mock hurt.

Jasmine sat back against the tree, watching Debbie's face as she took in the music. Smiling as she could tell Debbie wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"What is he singing!?" Debbie asked a little too loudly.

"You don't need to shout Debs"

"What!?" she half shouted, before pausing the music.

"I said you don't need to shout!" Jasmine replied louder.

"You don't need to shout Jasmine I'm not deaf." Debbie grinned.

"That's what I what I said!"

Debbie chuckled and pressed play again. "So, what _is _he singing?" Debbie asked again quieter.

"No idea."

"What?"

Jas rolled her eyes, and shrugged over dramatically. Debbie pulled out one of the ear phones. "How can you sing along and enjoy a song if you don't understand it?"

"Well, it's only the same as Classical music or Opera. Not everyone understands that music, but you can still be moved by it can't you? Not all music is written to be sung along to Debbie. That's why there's so many different genres. Different music serves different purposes."

Debbie smiled to herself as she listened to the other girl talk. She didn't know why but she loved listening to her speak. She was sure if anyone else was telling her this stuff, she'd have told them to bloody well shut up already. But not Jasmine. She could listen to her talk for hours. She even went so far as to think that if Jasmine actually started reading the phone book to her, she'd happily sit there with a soppy grin on her face. 'God what's happening to me?' she thought to herself.

"..don't you think?"

'Damn! What had Jasmine just asked her about?' She didn't want to admit she'd just zoned out, again. So she attempted to deflect the question.

"Oh well, give me a bit of Kelly any day."

"Kelly? Kelly who?"

Now Debbie rolled her eyes. "Kelly Clarkson!" she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right. M'kay." Jasmine said in a playfully mocking tone.

"Err, you takin' the piss?"

"Who me? As if...I would never dare to mock your love of an 'American Idol'..."

"Hey!" Debbie said, playfully shoving Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, I guess we'll just have to agree to differ eh?" Jasmine said, with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"I'll have you know, 'My Life Would Suck Without You" is a classic! AND you can sing along to it, AND it has a proper name that normal people can pronounce!" Debbie teased back.

They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments, then glancing at her watch, a thought seemed to pop into Jasmine's head and she started to gather up her things.

Debbie's heart sank, thinking Jasmine was about to go. She didn't want their day together to end yet, she was having the best day she's had in months, years even. She desperately wanted to say something, to stop her from leaving.

Jasmine finished packing up her belongings and stood up looking down at Debbie.  
A moment seemed to pass between them, and she seemed to pick up on Debbie's nervousness, and a warm smile crept onto her face.

"Come with me."

* * *

It took a moment for Debbie to register what Jasmine had said, relief flowing through her.

"Where we goin'?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"You'll see...soon enough." And then she started to make her way further up the hill, Debbie following close behind, wondering what Jasmine was planning. After about twenty minutes of walking, Jasmine stopped and turned around to face Debbie who hadn't been paying attention and promptly walked right into Jasmine.

"Ow! Jesus Jas!" she laughed, "Would you not just stop like that! You alright?" Debbie asked

"Yeah i'm fine Debs, sorry." she giggled. "You could you try looking where you're going in future tho'?" Jasmine smiled back. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, we're nearly there."

"Oh right.." Debbie looked around, confusion on her face, unable to see anything particularly interesting. "Erm..and where is there, exactly?"

"I told you. You'll see." Jasmine smirked. "Right then, do you trust me?"

"Oh not now I don't. First Dingle rule, never trust anyone that says 'Do you trust me?'.."

"Erm...you told me the first Dingle rule was to never get caught." Jasmine argued back. A smug grin spread across her face, when she saw Debbie realise that she'd been caught out. "Aw come on Debbie! Please? You'll enjoy it. I promise"

The truth was Debbie trusted her more than anyone. It was insane. She'd known this girl not even a whole day, yet she knew she'd trust her with her life if she had to. But she wasn't about to tell her that. Oh no, this was far more entertaining, she grinned inwardly.

"Pleeeease?" Jasmine was bouncing on the balls of her feet now.

"Nope"

"Pretty pleeeease? ...with cherries on top?"

"Ugh I hate cherries!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. She knew Debbie was toying with her, but she secretly enjoyed it, and played along.

"Ok ok, how about....with whipped cream and sprinkles on top?" she replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Debbie seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"On top of what?"

Jasmine's face turned to utter confusion for a moment. "What!?"

"On top of what? Whipped cream and sprinkles on top of what?"

Jasmine looked at the other girl's face incredulously, and burst into laughter again.

"Aw come on Debs" she said half looking out the corner of her eye, regaining her composure.

"We're going to run out of time."

"Oh changing the subject are we?"

"You changed the subject, not me! I just wanted you to trust me."

Debbie smiled at her, and Jasmine looked back with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Go on then, I trust you. This better be worth it Jasmine."

"Ok, now close your eyes."

"What!? oh no, you never said anythi..."

Jasmine reached for Debbie's hand, her eyes pleading with her, and in the softest voice possible, she said it one last time "...please"

Debbie's heart melted at this, and decided not to play with her anymore, realising that whatever it was that Jasmine had in mind, meant a lot to her. So Debbie nodded, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smile.

Jasmine beamed back at her then whispered her instruction again.

"..close your eyes"

Debbie complied as Jasmine stepped behind her. "Now trust me". Debbie felt goosebumps rise along her neck as Jasmine had leant in closely to whisper the words into her ear.

Butterflies fluttered wildly within Debbie's stomach as Jasmine gripped the girls hips. "Walk forward." she gently instructed.

Debbie's mouth went dry for the second time that day, as she tentatively started to walk forward. "Don't peek...it'll be worth it Debs, I promise."

A few minutes later they reached their destination. "You can stop now, but don't look."

She removed her hands from the girls hips, and Debbie noticed how tense she had become at Jasmine's touch, and relaxed again. She could hear her doing something behind her, but couldn't make out what. She was tempted to peek, and if it had been anyone else she would have, but she didn't want to disappoint Jasmine. 'Debbie Dingle, I do believe you are going soft' she thought to herself.

She suddenly jumped when she felt Jasmine touch her again.

"Sorry Debs.." she chuckled, "I just want to put these back in your ears. But listen, when I tap you twice, only then are you allowed to open your eyes ok?"

"...ok." Debbie was relieved it was only a simple question Jasmine had asked, as she wasn't sure she could get many more words out than the 'ok' she'd already managed.

Jasmine gently placed the earphones in the girl's ears, and returned her hands to her hips. Leaning close, so Debbie could feel her breath on the back of her neck, she made a last request.

"Take one last step forward and then don't move."

Debbie did as she was asked, and Jasmine moved one of her hands further round her waist, as though gripping hold of her. Silence followed for a few moments as Jasmine sought what she was after. Scrolling through the songs, she came to the track she mentioned earlier 'Untitled 3'. She pressed play and placed the ipod into her pocket before quickly placing her other arm around Debbie's waist, stepping closer to her.

Debbie swallowed as she felt Jasmine's body press into hers. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she wasn't about to say anything. Never had she felt so nervous, yet so alive as she did right at this moment. The atmosphere was palpable. She'd never felt anything like this before around anyone, male or female. Whatever it was, she knew she didn't want it to stop.

And then the music kicked in.

Jasmine had made sure the volume was at the highest setting so as to block everything else out. Debbie could feel Jasmine's chest move against her back, and she seemed to be breathing quite deeply, making Debbie aware that she'd been holding her own breath.

The music swelled and grew momentum as she started to lose herself in it. She felt hands move against her tummy, as Jasmine tapped her twice.

Slowly, Debbie started to open her eyes, and what she saw was one of the most amazing sights she had ever laid her eyes on. Jasmine had walked them to the very top of the hill, and they were now stood right at the precipice and had a panoramic view of vast countryside which seemed to be never ending. Below them was the clearest lake, which the now setting sun glinted off beautifully. All the colours took Debbie's breath away. The sunset, it suddenly dawned on her, was why Jasmine had been rushing earlier when she was trying to get Debbie to trust her. She smiled to herself at that thought, that Jasmine had thought to share a moment like this, a moment so special, with her. A person who she had known a matter of hours.

What she saw before her, could only be described as heaven. She was not a religious person by any means, but if she had to try and describe what she thought heaven would be like if it existed, this is what it would be, absolute paradise. She gazed at the sight before her trying to soak up every last inch of it, trying to burn every last detail to memory. The colours, the hills, the ripples in the lake.

Where they were stood made her feel like they were floating above it all, she just couldn't put it into words how she was feeling. So she stopped trying and just lost herself completely in the music.

She felt Jasmine shift behind her, then felt her chin rest on her shoulder as she was given a comforting squeeze. Debbie's heart swelled at this show of affection and the music reached it's climax. She'd never known happiness like this before. She'd never been so overwhelmed with emotions. Every sense full to capacity with beauty, the feast of the vision before her, the beautiful sounds dancing around in her ears, and the touch and scent of Jasmine enveloping her. Taking in a deep breath, she turned her head to face Jasmine who met her gaze with a look of such adoration before giving her a shy smile as Debbie placed her hands over Jasmine's, interlinking their fingers.

As the music was ending Debbie turned back to take another look at the view. Whilst rubbing her thumb across the other girls hand she softly leant her head against Jasmine's, as they stood there together in silence. It was finally Debbie's turn to speak, yet you could barely hear her as she had spoken so quietly.

But Jasmine had heard.

"Thank you" she whispered as a lone tear slid down Debbie's cheek.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Part TWO**

It was 7.23 in the evening and although it was only May, it was already quite dark outside. Obviously the sun was having a strop as it had hardly been seen all day. Instead the sky was crammed full of rainclouds, from which many droplets seemed to suddenly launch themselves at the windows of the Tug Ghyll residence.

"Bloody weather!" shouted it's occupant, as the girl scrambled to close her bedroom window.

After looking up the road for a few moments, she closed her curtains and walked over to her wardrobe, and stood there hands on hips, head cocked to one side, contemplating what to wear.

--

It had been a long day for Debbie as work had started to pile up at the garage, not that she was going to complain, she needed the money after all, but the past week she'd been finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting ahead to tonight, her eyes constantly clock watching. At 4.03 she sighed heavily, she could've sworn it should've been at least 4.30 by now, and decided to give up for the day, figuring she wasn't getting much done anyway so she might as well go home and get herself ready.

"Oi, muppet!"

"Hmm?" Daz muttered poking his head from under the bonnet.

" 'ere, lock up for us." she said, tossing him the keys. "I've had enough for the day, and don't you leave early either, I'll be checking."

"yeah yeah" he sighed, not pushing things too much knowing he was still in Debbie's bad books for screwing up the order last month. He was surprised she had stayed this late, as she'd hardly done anything all day. He kept catching her sitting in a daze with a lazy smile on her face and Debbie had caught him looking at her a couple times, promptly snapping at him to get back to work.

"Bright 'n' early monday morning, right?" she said as she made her way out the door.

---

Just over 3 hours had now passed, Debbie had tidied round the house, had herself a nice long soak and was now rooting around in her wardrobe, tossing clothes onto the bed.

She picked up a top and placed it with a pair of trousers, standing back for a moment before a furrowed brow emerged on her face. Then she replaced the trousers with a skirt, once again standing back, she tutted to herself and replaced the top with another. This little routine continued for several more minutes.

"Oh for fucks sake, you never used to have this much trouble getting dressed!" she shouted, frustration in her voice, as she unceremoniously plonked herself down onto the bed, arms outstretched.

Why was she letting herself get so wound up about this? She was only having a friend stop for the weekend, that's all. No big deal.

She closed her eyes.

Who was she kidding? This was a big deal, it was actually a very big deal to her, so much so that she had hardly been able to think of anything else all week.

It wasn't just any friend coming to stay.

It was Jasmine.

----

Since the day when Debbie and Jasmine had met, they'd called each other often, but for one reason or another they hadn't been able to see each other. If Debbie wasn't inundated with work at the garage then Jasmine was snowed under with course work and revision. But the last time they spoke Debbie bit the bullet and invited Jasmine to come visit for the weekend, convincing her a change of scenery would do her good and that if it made her feel better she could always bring her books with her. She expected Jasmine to decline, thinking it too close to the end of her uni studies for her to go away for a weekend, but was overjoyed when her offer was accepted, excited at the thought of getting to spend some time with Jasmine again. Debbie's eyes snapped open as she realised that Jasmine could arrive any minute and she still had to get herself ready. She got up and looked back at all the clothes strewn across her bed, after thinking for a minute, she picked out the very same top and trousers she'd chosen the first time round and continued to get changed.

--

Debbie was adding the finishing touches to her eyeliner when there was a loud knock on the door.

She froze.

Her insides felt like they had just decided to keel over all at once. She was here.

Taking a deep breath, Debbie quickly finished off and looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Hmm...not bad, even if I do say so myself."

The wind launching yet another platoon of raindrops at her window snapped Debbie out of her self appreciation along with the hammering on her front door.

"Shit!" she muttered, as she raced downstairs to let her friend in.

Opening the door, she beamed as her eyes fixed on Jasmine. She was over the moon to see her again after all this time.

"Erm Debs, I'm getting flippin' soaked here!"

"Oh, sorry yeh, come in" Debbie said hurriedly, stepping to one side allowing Jasmine to pass, before closing the door and following her into the living room.

"Here, let me take that" said Debbie, taking Jasmine's holdall and putting it by the bottom of the stairs.

Turning back to face Jasmine she chuckled.

"Jesus, you look like you swam 'ere."

"Thanks for that Debs" Jasmine replied with a sarcastic smile on her face, as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"Debs I'm just gonna go get changed if that's ok, these jeans are all clingy 'n' horrible now from the rain. We're staying in tonight right? Not going anywhere later are we?"

"Nah not going out in this weather, besides I figured you might be tired after driving here straight from Uni, unless you want to go somewhere?"

"No, it's cool, I was just asking so I know what to change into. Ok won't be a minute, where's your bathroom?"

"First door on the left, there's towels in the airing cupboard if you need one."

"Thanks."

---

Not long after, Jasmine was drying her hair as she made her way back down the stairs.

She watched as Debbie grabbed some cushions, placing them infront of the now lit fire before turning to face her.

"Aw look at you in your PJs" she teased, gesturing for Jasmine to come join her.

"Oh shush" Jasmine replied walking over, gently whipping Debbie's side with her towel. "I just didn't see the point in changing into another set of clothes when I'm gonna have to change into these later anyway."

Debbie smiled at her. "Right then lady, what would you like to drink? You can be boring and have a tea or coffee, or you can join me in a glass of wine, I have red and white as I didn't know which you preferred."

Jasmine scrunched up her nose in the terribly endearing way that she does, whilst she thought.

"Hmm...I like both, but I'd love a glass of white please."

"Excellent choice m'lady" Debbie chuckled. "Now sit your bum down and get warm. So how was the drive, did you manage to find the place alright?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Jasmine said as she sat on the cushions, resting her elbow on the coffee table and placing her chin in her hand.

Debbie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Smart arse. You know what I mean. Did you get lost or was it a smooth journey?"

"Nah, it was fine, there was just one bit where I took a wrong turn, but I blame my little talkie thing for that."

Debbie laughed as she popped the cork. "Your what?"

"You know, those little talking maps in a box, thingies" she said, waving her hands about as if it helped explain better.

"Oh you mean sat-nav, like those Tom-Toms?"

"Yeah, but mine was cheap, so it's probably a Tim-Tim instead" Jasmine replied with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hmm..oh yeah, the Tim-Tim-Nice-But-Dim model" Debbie mocked, handing Jasmine her glass as she sat next to her.

Jasmine laughed at that and sipped at her wine.

"Mmm, lovely. I needed that."

"You warming up now?" Debbie asked, casting an eye over her.

"Yeah, toasty now thanks."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Debbie took Jasmine's glass and placed it with her own on the coffee table. Jasmine watched her with a bemused expression etched on her face.

"Forgot what?"

Debbie smiled at her friend.

"To say hello" she said softly, leaning forward giving Jasmine a warm hug.

Jasmine chuckled at this, thinking it really sweet, and wrapping her arms round Debbie in return.

"Hello...you numpty" she said as she felt Debbie giggle against her.

"...allo." Debbie replied as she gave her a little squeeze.

-------

The girls had nearly polished off the bottle as they had sat together catching up on what they'd gotten up to since seeing each other last. Debbie topped up Jasmine's glass with the last of the wine.

"Bugger, now look, you've only gone and drinked all my wine, you alcofrolic you." Debbie blurted out, slurring slightly.

Jasmine gasped, "...the cheek!"

"S'ok, I got more" she said with a wink. "Hmm, maybe we should've eaten first, are you hungry? Sorry I'm crap I didn't think. I can order us something? I would offer to cook, but I figured you might want to live through tonight." she grinned.

"Hah! no, takeaway sounds good to me. Dig out some menus and I'll be right back, just need to nip to the bathroom."

"Ok. Oh Jas?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll have to make do with the toilet, I don't have a bush for ya I'm afraid." Debbie said smirking as Jasmine walked upstairs.

"Oh ha de ha ha"

------

The twosome were now nearing the end of their third bottle as they finished enjoying their pizza.

"God, I'm pogged!" Debbie said as she lay flat out on the floor.

Jasmine, now sat against the sofa, chuckled as she watched her friend.

"Well you did insist on us having the large one with practically everything on it." she teased as she gently nudged the other girls tummy with her foot.

"Ugh, don't Jas. Seriously, I might explode, which would not be pretty. The colours would clash with the walls 'n' everythin'."

Jasmine laughed out loud at that.

"N'aww is poor Debbie Dingle suffering?"

"I'll make you suffer in a minute, if you don't stop takin' the piss." the corner of her mouth secretly betraying her inner amusement.

"Ooooh." Jasmine mocked "oh please stop Debs, you'll have me quakin' in my PJs." she continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she laughed at her friend.

"You can laugh Jasmine, but you're so goin' to regret saying that. Trust me."

"Yeah yeah. Where's the wine gone?"

"There you muppet." said Debbie, pointing with her foot, then watched as Jasmine topped her glass up.

"Err, what about me?"

"I thought you were pogged?" Jasmine teased.

Debbie immediately sat straight up.

"No no no, never too pogged for wine, me." she said, waving her glass infront of Jasmine's nose. "Now top me up."

With the biggest smile on her face, Jasmine did as she was told.

"...Jas?"

"Yes Debs?"

"I really shouldn't have moved that fast."

--------

While Debbie had gone upstairs to 'sort herself out' as she put it, Jasmine was taking in her surroundings. Standing up she cast her eyes over the photos that were on display on the mantelpiece.

There was one of Debbie, younger than she is now, possibly 13 or 14 she guessed and she was with a blonde woman, not particularly old looking. Jasmine looked from Debbie's face to the mystery woman to try and make out any resemblance, but not really seeing any she put the photo back in it's place.

Her eyes were then drawn to another photograph. Debbie was older in this picture, wearing a pink hoodie, and it looked as though it was fairly recent judging by Debbie's face, but this time she was with the most adorable little girl, also blonde. Debbie hadn't really spoken about her family Jasmine realised, and she wondered if her friend's family were half as crazy as hers were. Maybe it was the blonde woman's daughter she pondered, focusing her attention back on the picture. Replacing the photo, and sipping on her wine, she walked around towards Debbie's bookcase. Her eyes running along the shelves, until she came across a collection of cds.

'Oh this should be interesting.' she thought, placing her glass on the table.

She rolled her eyes as she saw the name Kelly Clarkson and took the cd out of it's place, looking it over. Smiling to herself, she went to put it back when something caught her eye.

Hiding behind the row of cds, there had been two more tucked away. Jasmine's jaw dropped slightly, as she moved some of the cases, picking up the two hidden at the back. She turned to look at the top of the stairs where Debbie had gone, a warm smile gracing her face, as she returned her attention to the cds in her hands.

Rod Stewart and Sigur Ros.

Butterflies danced around in her stomach, she couldn't believe Debbie had gone out and bought these since they'd met, especially Rod Stewart after teasing her like she had. She opened the Sigur Ros case to find the disc missing, then placed the cases back where she had found them, and putting the rest of the cds back how they were.

Glancing at the stereo, a thought came to her and she flicked the switch, pressed Eject and there was the missing cd. Smiling, she skipped to track 3, and pressed play before lying down on the couch, closing her eyes. She swore she could listen to this music forever, it was so beautiful, made even more so with the memories she held in her mind.

She thought back to that day, where she had met the charismatic girl for the first time. The looks, the laughter, the instant connection she'd felt.

They'd not spoken about that day, other than the odd teasing remark here and there, neither had brought up what had happened between them. The moment they'd shared as they had watched the sunset together.

Maybe it was time they did.

--

Upstairs, Debbie was just getting changed into her own night clothes when she heard the music come on from downstairs.

Jasmine had found the cd.

Debbie felt goosebumps when she realised what track it was. It would always affect her like that now she thought. Everytime she listened to it she got the same feelings, the butterflies, the goosebumps along her skin as the memories came flooding back, she swore she could still feel Jasmine's arms wrapped round her.

The day after meeting Jasmine, she had gone into Hotten to look for this cd, wanting to hear it again, to keep the memories fresh in her mind.

Debbie groaned at the thought that she might have found the Rod Stewart cd too. She felt daft, but she couldn't not buy it when she saw it on display, maybe she was being daft, but it made her feel closer to Jasmine.

"She's so gonna think I'm some kind of psycho stalker when she sees that." she muttered, shaking her head.

Wrapping her gown round her, she made her way back downstairs, stopping as she saw Jasmine laid out on her couch. Noticing her eyes were closed she crept down the rest as quietly as she could, carefully making her way over to the couch.

Looking over at Jasmine, eyes still firmly shut, a wicked grin formed on Debbie's face. She softly made her way over the the kitchen area, opening the door to the freezer. Finding what she was looking for she closed the door, tiptoeing back over to where Jasmine lay. Carefully leaning over the back of the couch she slowly reached out until she came within an inch of Jasmine's night shirt.

"Aaagggh!!" Jasmine screamed, as she leapt to her feet, hopping about like a geriatric on speed.

Having been fully absorbed in the music, Jasmine had no idea she was being snuck up on, until she felt something freezing cold being shoved down her top.

The offending items finally dropped to the ground and Jasmine calmed down, she saw the ice cubes on the floor and then glared at Debbie, who was now doubled over in hysterics.

"Think that's funny do you?!" Jasmine shouted, "You little...!" and launched herself towards Debbie.

"Now now, " Debbie retorted, still laughing as she ran away, "I did warn you Jas, you don't mess with a Dingle and expect to get away with it."

Jasmine continued to chase her friend round the couch for several minutes, both laughing their heads off and screaming as they occasionally threw cushions at each other.

Hearing hammering on the wall, they both stopped in their tracks.

"Do you mind! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" came the muffled cry of Edna Birch, Debbie's elderly pious next door neighbour.

Both girls now stood perfectly still and open mouthed in surprise, Jasmine with her arm raised, cushion in hand ready to launch another attack on Debbie. They looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, both collapsing onto the couch.

Jasmine spoke finally.

"God, how old are we again?"

"Well since you ask, I'm actually 65, I just look very good for my age." Debbie quipped.

"Oh well that's even worse. I don't know, a pensioner like you playing daft practical jokes at your age, dear oh dear." she giggled.

Their laughter eventually subsided and they quietly sat together taking in the music, both enjoying each others company, while thoughts played through through their minds. After a while, Debbie broke their silence.

"I listen to this every night you know."

She had spoken in such a small, vulnerable voice that had always been such a rarity for her. Her family certainly never heard it, she had always made sure she stayed strong at all times infront of the Dingles, never wanting them to witness even the slightest glimpse of weakness in her. But with Jasmine it was different. She didn't mind her seeing the less secure, less self assured side to her that she kept hidden away. She honestly believed she was safe around Jasmine, and that she was never someone who would use it against her.

Jasmine had turned to face Debbie at this sudden confession, a hint of surprise on her face yet warmth filling her eyes as she watched her friend nervously playing with the tie on her gown.

"Really?"

Debbie didn't meet her eyes but nodded as she bit her lip, emotions coarsing through her, so many, that she didn't know where to begin.

"I-I don't know what this all means."

Jasmine watched her steadily now, concerned about what was obviously eating away at her friend, and somewhat confused as to how everything became so serious all of a sudden.

"Don't know what what means?" she pressed gently.

But Debbie didn't seem to hear her, or she had chosen to ignore her question Jasmine pondered, so she continued to sit silently as Debbie seemed to lose herself in her thoughts, battling with her emotions.

Debbie wanted desperately to be able to open up to Jasmine, to say what was on her mind, but she was so used to having to constantly bottle up her feelings she had no idea how to go about it. She wasn't used to having someone around who was genuinely interested in her and her alone. Who seemed to like her for who she was and at the same time in spite of who she was. She had been alone for so much of her life. Being abandoned as a baby, then being dragged around from foster home to foster home only to end up in the very same village as her real mother and father. But a mother and father who hated each other 95% of the time, and who seemed to revel in tearing strips out of each other, fighting over her as though it was some kind of contest, but not because they actually cared about her, at least not in her eyes, but rather because it was a way for them to get one over on the other.

And then her mother left, left her for the second time.

The one person she only ever really believed she could confide in, but she'd gone.

So Debbie had sought comfort elsewhere, desperately wanting to feel loved, which was when she got involved with Andy Sugden a local farm boy. He was older than her, and at first he seemed to treat her with respect, like she wasn't the child everyone else treated her as, but before long that all changed. He grew tired of her, as though he'd had his fun and told her it was over. But it wasn't over for her. It was just the beginning. She had gotten pregnant at 14 and immense fear took over her. Feeling utterly lost and alone she hid it from everyone.

Memories came flooding back as she thought back to that night. She'd been hiding out in Seth's old shed when it started. The baby was coming. She was about to have a baby and she had no-one, she was completely paralized with fear.

Thoughts raced through her head. Zac and Lisa's faces of joy as they first set eyes on her holding her baby, the torment of having the label of 'mother' thrust upon her, and the burden it carried. At that age. The pressure of having a whole other life totally dependant on you. She couldn't cope.

Their faces entered her head once again, only this time they were looks of disgust and contempt, then more faces bore down on her, memories of when she'd chased Daz to the Woolpack, where he had told everyone of what she had done, how she had given away her baby. her dad disowned her that day and a few months later did a disappearing act of his own.

Despite feeling so terrible inside, she still believed to this day that she had done the right thing giving Sarah to Emily, the woman who had been a mother to herself for a while, the woman whose world revolved around her daughter. She knew she'd always do right by her and put her first. It hadn't worked out of course. After several months, Cain returned to Emmerdale, he had been secretly tracking down Emily and Sarah and finally returned with her daughter.

Debbie was livid, but no-one understood. They just didn't understand how she couldn't be responsible for her, how she couldn't love her like she deserved to be loved. They couldn't even comprehend how frightened she was that baby Sarah might grow up to become like her, like she had ended up like her own mother. How could she be the mum Sarah needed, when she'd never known real love? Had never felt it. Never really knowing what it truely felt like to be wanted.

In the end, Andy took custody of her, much to the dismay of the Dingles, all except Debbie that is. From that day on she decided she wasn't going to let anyone in, she wasn't going to let herself get attached to anyone. People hurt you too much, always letting you down, only wanting to know when they wanted something from you. So that's how she had continued, throwing herself into her work and drifting in and out of relationships, never anything serious, she never gave them the chance.

Debbie didn't notice the tears escaping from her eyes, too immersed in her own thoughts. It was only when she felt the gentle fingertips of her friend brushing them away that she was brought back to reality.

Tearful smokey eyes met the questioning, yet unconditional accepting eyes of the girl sitting next to her. Jasmine pulled her in close, resting Debbie's head on her chest as she held her tight. Debbie wrapped her arms round Jasmine, panic setting in momentarily, not used to being the object of such affection. It was all foreign to her. But feeling Jasmine hold her, hands softly stroking as she soothed her with words of comfort, telling her it was ok, and that she was there for her, Debbie squeezed her eyes shut, and for the second time in the arms of her friend, she allowed herself to cry.

-------

Heavy eyes flickered open and slowly dragged themselves around the room. She was still downstairs their owner realised, and after a few seconds everything seemed to hit Debbie at once, her whole body seemed to ache from lying on the old couch. A moment passed when it dawned on her that she wasn't alone. Turning her face slightly she saw that she was half lying on top of Jasmine, her head resting in the crook of her neck. Her one arm was now totally numb as it had obviously been trapped underneath the weight of her own body all night, and the other she noted was wrapped around Jasmine's waist.

Debbie moved as gently as she could, looking up at her friend who still slept. She watched how her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids and wondered if she might be dreaming, and what about or who. She continued to watch the slumbering brunette as she took in the details of her face. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows so elegantly framing the deep brown eyes she knew that laid hidden from sight, the way her nose dipped and curved in a way that made Debbie want to place the softest of kisses on the very tip of it. And then her lips, they were parted and inviting and Debbie lay there transfixed, eyes hovering over her sleeping form.

She gently brushed away some loose strands of hair and with the softest of touches grazed her knuckles down Jasmine's cheek, eyes drawn once again to her mouth as her finger gently traced the sleeping girl's lower lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she had no idea what she was doing and it was as though she no longer had any control over her body. Before she knew it , she was leaning in closer, her face inches away from Jasmine's, and she could feel the girl's breath against her cheek as she paused.

Debbie closed her eyes as thoughts bombarded her, more importantly, consequences.

Her face was still perilously close to her friends, lips so close to touching when her eyes opened once again, but now resignation forming in them she slowly adjusted her position and instead, placed the lightest of kisses on the tip of Jasmine's nose before carefully extricating herself from her friends grip, quietly making her way upstairs.

As the bathroom door closed, another pair of eyes now flickered open, a deep sigh escaped the owners parted lips before slumber once again took over her body.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Part THREE**

With her arms behind her head, eyes closed, Jasmine happily sat against the grand leafy oak tree in the glorious sunshine listening to her music, when she suddenly got a nagging feeling that something was missing, but couldn't think for the life of her what it was.

Opening her eyes she looked around, thinking it an item she might have mislaid. Seeing her bag, she picked it up and started to root inside, throwing out her items one by one. Everything seemed as it should be, but then she stilled, confusion on her face as she came across something soft, and pink? Reaching in she pulled out the garment, holding it out infront of her.

"Since when do I wear hoodies?" she muttered to herself.

Then in the breeze she heard a soft voice call out to her.

"Jasmine!"

The young girl looked around but there was no-one to be seen.

"Erm, who's there?"

"Jasmine!" came the hushed voice again.

Getting up now she turned round and around, trying desperately to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Jasmine!"

"Who are you?....Where are you!?" she cried out.

There was no reply, only silence as she stood perfectly still listening as hard as she could, while the breeze danced around her, catching a strong familiar scent as it did so.

"Jasmine!" came the voice once again.

She now closed her eyes inhaling deeply, suddenly feeling the pangs of hunger making their presence known in the pit of her stomach as the smell got stronger. Leaning against the tree she cocked her head to one side as recognition kicked in.

"Toast?"

At that, Jasmine opened her eyes and saw the dark hooded eyes of her friend looking back at her.

"Oh finally. Been trying to wake you up for ages, you sleep alright?" Debbie said.

Jasmine, still groggy. rolled over slightly, stretching out her aching limbs and yawning before she replied. A lazy grin on her face.

"Erm, yeh, slept fine 'til somebody woke me."

Debbie smiled sheepishly at that, "Soz, it's just it's gorgeous outside. I thought you might like to get out and about."

"Yeah sounds good. It might help clear my head after last night." Jasmine replied rubbing her temples.

"Aww, is poor Jasmine Thomas suffering?" Debbie mocked, remembering Jasmine's own taunt.

"Oh shush." Jasmine said, chuckling at how the tables had turned.

Aiming the cheekiest of chuckles at her friend in return, Debbie stood from where she had been kneeling.

She had seemed to have totally forgotten about the events of the previous night Jasmine thought, or simply didn't want to discuss it further. The soft, vulnerable Debbie that she had gotten to witness last night, had now been firmly locked away once again, for the time being at least she surmised. So Jasmine decided that she wasn't going to press matters unless she felt Debbie wanted to talk, and until then she'd make damn sure Debbie knew that she was there for her, 110%.

"Don't let your breakfast go cold." Debbie added, nodding towards the coffee table before walking away.

Jasmine followed her eye line and smiled at the plate of toast she found resting there.

"Thanks Debs."

-------

Debbie was lounging on the sofa watching TV when she heard movement from upstairs, and turned to see Jasmine slowly making her way down the stairs.

"I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep in the shower." she teased, sitting up to make room for the other girl. Jasmine slumped into the now vacant space, groaning as she laid her head back.

"Do I look as rough as I feel?"

Debbie chuckled as she sat forward, leaning in as though to inspect Jasmine's face.

"Hmm...how rough do you feel exactly?!" she replied, pulling a 'yikes!' face.

"Oi!" Jasmine replied, slapping Debbie on the arm. Laughing, Debbie reached for her cup of tea before sitting back again.

"Muppet, you could be on Death's door and still look stunning..." she said without thinking, eyes on the television as she took a sip of tea. When there'd been no response, she suddenly clocked what she'd said and becoming quite self conscious she shyly looked back at Jasmine to find her looking at her. She immediately racked her brain for something she could say in a bid to diffuse the awkwardness she felt, and coming up with nothing she simply uttered, "...cow.".

The curling of her lips giving away her mirth, feeling relieved when Jasmine laughed.

"If you're not up to goin' out we can stay put you know?" she offered, "It's no big deal."

"No, it'd be good to get out for a bit while it's nice." Jasmine replied glancing at the window.

"Ok, well how about I just show you round the village then? That won't exactly take long." Debbie smiled.

Looking back at her friend, Jasmine nodded. "You can show me alllll the sights." she mocked, knowing full well how tiny the place was.

Debbie laughed at that, "Well if you count a cricket pavilion and Seth's old shed as 'Sights' then prepare to be amazed."

--------

Later that afternoon, Debbie and Jasmine had eventually meandered round to the cricket pavillion, where they'd stopped to bask in the sun for a while. Debbie had been right, it was another beautiful day in the Dales. The sweltering sunshine had instantly reminded Debbie of the day the two girls had first met, bringing a beatific smile to her face.

"What you all smiley about?" Jasmine asked, playfully bumping the other girl with her hip. "hmm?"

"Do I need a reason to smile now?" Debbie replied feigning offense.

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow at her knowingly.

"What? It's a gorgeous day. What other reason could I possible have?" Debbie retorted, bumping Jasmine back.

"Mhm." Jasmine replied in a mockingly suspicious tone, before linking arms with Debbie and marching them off.

---

The girls were now making the most of the sun and had made themselves comfortable, lying down infront of the pavilion.

"Mmm this is nice, so relaxing. I could do this everyday." Jasmine mused.

Debbie, lying next to her on the other hand, was wriggling about like an irritable 5 year old. "I swear something's crawled into my top." she muttered, squirming even more.

"Do you not think so Debs? How often do you get out and smell the roses?"

"Eh, what roses?" Debbie replied somewhat distracted. "Bloody bugs! Will you get out!" she shouted as she leapt to her feet, shaking her top about trying to fling whatever admirer she'd attracted off of her.

Jasmine, not taking a blind bit of notice continued, "It's a metaphor Debbie, for taking time out to enjoy the simple things in life."

"I knew that.." Debbie replied defensively, now rooting around inside her shirt as Jasmine finally turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, seeing Debbie's eyes peeking out at her from her top.

"Do you never listen? Something, seems to be nesting in my shirt! I just..can't... find him..." her voice trailing off as continued to search down her top.

"Hmm, I'd be careful Debs, squatters rights 'n all."

"Oh, ha ha, when'd you get so bloody witty?" she replied with her standard sarcasm. "Ugh, that's it!"

Debbie stomped up the steps to sit on one of the pavillion benches and pulled off her top.

"I'll find ya, you little shit."

Jasmine threw her head back with laughter at the sight of her friend muttering expletives as she carefully inspected the insides of her shirt. What the girls had failed to notice though, was that someone else was out and about enjoying the day with their faithful companion.

"Good heavens!"

Both girls looked up to see the mortified face of Debbie's neighbour Edna Birch. Even Tootsie seemed to be glaring in shock. Though Debbie being Debbie, couldn't care less and carried on with what she was doing, replying nonchalantly.

"Hello Edna, lovely day isn't it?"

"Really, do you have no shame?" Edna replied, completely disregarding Debbie's mocking tone.

Jasmine just sat open mouthed, eyes flickering from Debbie to Edna and back again.

"What's there to be ashamed about? I'm wearin' a bra aren't I? You're only jealous 'cos you would kill for a body like mine." she teased, peeking up at the senior citizen, wiggling her eyebrows and giving her the cheekiest grin.

Jasmine snorted, unable to contain her laughter any longer. Edna huffed and stormed off.

"No respect these days, come on Tootsie!", and the girls watched as they both scurried back to the village.

"Do you always torment her like that?" Jasmine asked once Edna was out of earshot, still chuckling.

"Yeh course, she loves me really." Debbie grinned before looking back to her shirt. "Ah ha! found ya!", and with a satisfactory flick, catapulted the fugitive bug from her shirt before looking at Jasmine triumphantly. "So, how's your head?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it's fine. Still feeling a bit rough but that could be more down to the heat."

"You wanna go home?" Debbie offered.

"Maybe in a bit. It's nice here, peaceful."

"Yeah s'pose. I came here a lot when I was a kid. Mainly to get away from everyone. I used to hang out in there." she added.

Jasmine got up and walked over towards the doors, trying the handles.

"Well obviously it's locked Jas." Debbie smirked.

"Well how did you used to get in?"

Debbie arched an eyebrow at Jasmine for her naivety.

"Oh. Right." Jasmine replied, penny dropping.

"We'll save the breaking and entering for another visit shall we?" she smiled, as she sat next to Debbie.

"So, any ideas what you'd like to do tonight?" Debbie asked, "I should take you out at least once while you're here. Only if you're up to it though."

"I told ya, I don't mind what we do, and you don't have to take me out anywhere. I came here to see you, remember?" she warmly informed her friend.

Debbie smiled at that, blushing slightly at the sentiment.

"Um, 'k well, if you'd like to, there's this place Chas was tellin' me about in Hotten, just opened last week. Said she had a crackin' night out."

"Ok, could be good. See how we feel in a bit then, yeh?" Jasmine replied smiling.

"Ok." Debbie smiled back in return. She couldn't help it, the girl's smile was too infectious.

Jasmine's eyes briefly glanced down at Debbie's body, before cocking her head to one side.

"You know, as nice a body as it is, don't you think you should put your shirt back on now?" she said with a smirk.

Debbie looked down at herself, then back at Jasmine and rolled her eyes. "Ok Edna." she sighed, earning herself a slap in return.

---

Sitting in a booth with people all around them, music pounding big chunky beats for those on the dance floor to gyrate to, Debbie and Jasmine happily laughed and joked together. It was several hours and more than several drinks since they had decided to check out the new club. It was packed to the rafters, obviously word had got around that it was the new place to be, not that there was much to choose from in Hotten.

The twosome had been knocking back the drinks as they sat and people watched. Some of the outfits on display were bordering on the ridiculous while others made even the girls feel overdressed.

"I think it's safe to say, that anything goes in this place." Debbie commented, tongue placed firmly in cheek as a guy wearing very little strode past their table. Jasmine's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw him.

"Don't drool Jas, it's embarrassing." Debbie jeered.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at her friend playfully. "I was not drooling, cheeky cow."

"Yeah, whatever Jas, besides he's got to be gay. No straight guy would ever wear...that."

"True, but if you've got it, flaunt it as they say." Jasmine grinned.

"Yeh well he's certainly doing that." Debbie deadpanned, nodding to the dancefloor. Both girls now were watching the guy strutting his 'stuff', and in perfect synchonicity tilted their heads to the side and squinted their eyes at what they were seeing before them, jaws slowly starting to drop.

"I thought gay guys were meant to be good dancers?" Jasmine asked, transfixed on the deluded guy's random jerking and thrusting.

"Ugh, that's almost obscene!" Debbie blurted out, making Jasmine crack up with laughter, while she on the other hand calmly sipped at her drink. "We should've brought Edna along with us y'know, she'd have loved 'im." Jasmine was now almost crying from laughing so hard. Debbie watching her, utterly amused by Jasmine's total hilarity at the situation.

"Right then...", she started, necking the last of her drink. "another?" she asked, swinging her glass between her fingers.

"I can't believe I'm getting drunk two nights in a row." Jasmine exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

Debbie gave her a sly grin, "That a yes then?"

"Yes please." Jasmine chuckled. And with that Debbie set off for the bar, easing her way through the horde of people. The bar was heaving, it was going to take a while to get anywhere near it she thought gloomily.

Several minutes later, she'd finally gotten served and was making her way back to their table when she saw someone sitting in her place. And not just any someone. A male someone, and a sleazy looking male someone at that she noted. Also, Jasmine seemed to be listening intently to whatever this prat was telling her. She looked on as he leaned in closer to her friend, leering over her, eyes roaming. She was not at all impressed as she marched up to them.

"Everything alright Jas?" she asked not even looking at her friend, but glaring at the unwelcome admirer.

"Yeah yeah, fine Debs, c'mere sit down." she replied shifting over slightly and patting the space next to her. "Martin was just telling me about some of the sights he's seen tonight."

'Martin', Debbie said to her self, her eyes narrowing, she hated him already. Debbie then looked at her friend, she actually didn't seem to mind this guy. Somewhat deflated, she sat down next to Jasmine and quietly sipped at her drink as 'Martin' prattled on some more. She didn't even bother to pay attention, she just threw the odd insincere grin his way whenever Jasmine laughed at something he said, looking over at her.

'How can she stand this guy?" she thought to herself. Her eyes darting from Jasmine, whose face incredibly seemed to be showing genuine interest to Muppet-Man-Martin, whose face showed unsurprisingly, nothing more than the desire to get into her friends knickers.

"Creep. He's so obvious, how can she not see that?" she thought, totally frustrated. Then another thought came to her, one she really didn't want to think about. 'Maybe she can. Maybe she likes it.'

She suddenly started to feel quite upset at this thought, wishing it had never popped into her head at all, and knocked back the rest of her drink, slamming the empty glass back down on the table. Both Jasmine and Martin stopped to look at her, clueless as to what was wrong. Debbie just rolled her eyes and stood up again.

"Goin' for another drink, anyone want one? No? Suit yourself." and stormed off before anyone got the chance to speak.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed and Jasmine was now sitting on her own, and had been for at least 25 of those minutes. She didn't know why Debbie had gone off like she had, but thought maybe she didn't appreciate the extra company on their girly night out together, so she'd politely asked Martin if he could leave them to it, eventually convincing him after giving him her number. She had chuckled at the thought of him ringing her only to find it was the number of a local taxi firm.

But now worry was starting to set in as she sat waiting for Debbie to come back. Her eyes cast over the throng of people, constantly shifting from person to person whenever she saw anyone closely resembling Debbie. Relief consumed her face as she finally laid eyes on the familiar sight of her friend, and looking slightly worse for wear she noticed, as she weaved her way towards Jasmine. Debbie slumped down in the now vacant seat, eyes obviously trying to locate Jasmine's new friend. Spotting this Jasmine spoke up.

"He's gone now Debs."

Debbie didn't say anything, she just took a large sip of her drink.

"Where did you get to? I was waiting ages."

"Didn't think you'd notice."

"Debbie, what's wrong? I was only talking to the guy."

"Why tho'!?" Debbie blurted out, sitting up now. "He was a dick Jasmine, did you not see the way his eyes were allll over you?!"

"He's a man." Jasmine shrugged. "Isn't that what they do?"

"Yeah well there's leerin' and there's leerin' Jasmine." Debbie replied heatedly, before sinking back into her seat.

They both sat in silence for a while, eyes once again on the people around them, completely oblivious to the tension now rife in the girls' claustrophobic booth. The music pounding so hard that they could feel it vibrating through their bodies. Their hearts attempting to keep in rhythm with the relentless beat.

They watched a group of people laughing together, much like they had been themselves only moments ago. Then eyes darted to a guy who presumably fancied himself as a Peter Stringfellow or Hugh Hefner type as he was hitting on a girl possibly half his age. He was blatantly failing miserably judging by the look on the poor girl's face. Both girls grinned at this despite themselves, not realising they were both watching the same thing. That was until both sets of eyes were distracted by another couple just behind the ailing Romeo. On the dancefloor two women were dancing together, incredibly well the two spectators thought, certainly giving the rest of the crowd a run for their money. They continued to watch as one of the two women leaned in towards her companion to say something in her ear. The other smiled at what had been said, and much to the surprise of their mini audience sat in the booth, wrapped her arms round her partner pulling her in for a kiss.

Two sets of eyebrows quickly perked upwards witnessing this and the girls shifted awkwardly, clearing their throats and diverting their gaze, but only ended up locking eyes with each other. Neither girl knowing that the other had also watched the very public show of affection on the dancefloor.

Debbie made the slightest glance at Jasmine's lips as she looked away realising they'd held their gaze for too long. But Jasmine had noticed the split second look and purely by reflex she quickly licked her bottom lip as Debbie looked away. Her mouth suddenly feeling very dry as she carefully watched the girl sitting opposite her, confused at the sight of Debbie acting uneasy. She watched as Debbie ran her thumb along the rim of her glass in long lazy circles, as though she was contemplating the meaning of life, until she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, eyes still glued to the contents of her glass.

"What?" Jasmine replied, not hearing as Debbie had spoken so softly.

Debbie looked up, throwing Jasmine a look, not wanting to have to say it again, but was only met with a clueless look on the other girl's face, as she shrugged.

Looking directly at Jasmine now, her eyes intently holding the girl's gaze before repeating herself.

"...I'm sorry."

The sincere look in Debbie's eyes made Jasmine smile softly. Seeing this Debbie sat forward again, leaning on the table that divided them before continuing.

"Guys like that just piss me off that's all. Thinking it's fine to just letch over girls when it's not." she moaned, becoming more and more animated, the alcohol definitely having gone to her head by now.

Jasmine tried her best to refrain from laughing at her friends drunked rantings.

"I can take care of myself y'know Debs."

"I know. I know you can. I-I just ...I dunno, why didn't you just tell him to piss off!?"

Jasmine now mirrored Debbie, as she leant on the table before she spoke.

"I don't know, he was quite funny and seemed harmless enough to me. Thought I might even get a couple drinks out of him."

"So y'didn't actually like 'im then?"

"What? No course not!" Jasmine laughed, "Why'd you ask that?"

Debbie just shrugged, eyes once again firmly fixed on her glass, avoiding the questioning look from her friend and quickly polished off what was left in her glass.

"Wanna go?" she finally asked, totally ignoring the previous question.

"If you want to." Jasmine replied, utterly confused at what had just happened.

Debbie got to her feet, stumbling slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jasmine.

"Just how many drinks did you have when you buggered off?" she asked, grabbing hold of Debbie trying to keep the girl upright.

"Hm, one or two..." she said holding up four fingers before looking confused at her own hand, cursing it's betrayal.

Jasmine shook her head, as they slowly made their way out to find a cab.

---

Forty minutes or so later, a cab pulled up outside Tug Ghyll, Jasmine got out first before coaxing Debbie out and helping her to the front door. She stood leaning against the wall arms crossed watching the girl make several attempts to get the key into the hole.

"For fucks sake, did someone make the keyhole smaller while we were gone!?" Debbie cursed.

Jasmine watched in amusement at her friends drunken antics. She should just do it for her she supposed, as it was rather cruel of her to just stand and watch. But she was finding it far too entertaining, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. After a few more failed attempts Jasmine took pity on her, and grabbed the key, swiftly opening the door and letting Debbie stumble through.

"You think you're better than me 'cos you read books and can open doors, but I nearly had it y'know. " she muttered.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jasmine teased, locking up behind them. Turning around just in time to catch Debbie attempting to ascend the stairs.

"Woah, hold on. If you think you're going up those stairs by yourself you can think again."

"Are you my mother?" Debbie answered back, wiggling her finger infront of Jasmine's face, although not entirely sure which one was the real Jasmine at that current moment in time, before settling on the one in the middle.

Jasmine desperately tried not to laugh, so as not to wind up her friend.

"I can manage perfectly well thankya very much." Debbie continued, as she turned to face the stairs, tentatively taking the first step with a wobble, before grabbing the bannister and placing her hand firmly against the wall.

"Deb–"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok."

And Debbie slowly pulled herself up onto the second step. Jasmine looked up to the ceiling, wondering if they were going to be here all night. Onto the fourth step now, Jasmine standing right behind her just to be safe, as they made their steady and painfully slow progress up the stairs. Then, out of nowhere as if there'd been a sudden gust of imaginary wind, Debbie stumbled and fell forward.

"I could just sleep here tonight." she said directing her comment over her shoulder, not seeing Jasmine doubled over in silent laughter.

Jasmine eventually contained herself and steadied her voice enough to speak.

"Come on Debs, you can't stay here." she said helping the girl up to her feet. Twelve agonising minutes later, they reached the landing. Debbie ranting at Jasmine the whole way up, insisting she didn't need the girls assistance, and was only letting her help so she'd feel useful.

Eventually reaching Debbie's room, Jasmine finally relinquished her hold on Debbie, figuring she couldn't do too much damage to herself now they were upstairs.

"You gonna be ok now?"

"Course I am!" she insisted, waving her hand dismissively as she shuffled over to her bed.

"I'm actually starting to believe you now y'know." Jasmine commented.

"Hm?" Debbie grunted in confusion.

"You really being 65! Look at you shufflin' along like a grandma!"

"Oh sod off!"

Jasmine just grinned, absolutely loving this.

"Ok, just gonna get changed and grab you some water. Won't be a minute, 'k?

"Mm." Debbie just grunted again.

A few minutes later, and now changed into her night clothes, Jasmine returned to Debbie's room clutching a glass of water and a bucket she'd found under the kitchen sink, thinking it best to be safe than sorry. She sighed at the image before her.

Debbie was still fully dressed, lying flat out on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge, having completely passed out. Walking over to her, Jasmine placed the glass on her bedside table and bucket on the floor where she she thought she wouldn't trip over it as she looked at Debbie. She knelt down infront of her friend, removing her shoes before standing, gently grasping Debbie's ankles to carefully shift her around so she was now fully lying on the bed, pausing briefly when Debbie stirred. She reached over and folded the spare half of the duvet over the sleeping girl's body.

Jasmine perched on the edge of the bed watching over her for a while, noticing how peaceful she looked as she slept. Her mind suddenly wandered back to earlier that morning when she had felt Debbie wake up from their slumber together. She had held Debbie as she cried that night, held her until she had fallen asleep in her arms, exhaustion having set in. Even though she was sleeping Jasmine didn't want to leave her on her own, she had looked so vulnerable, so after a while she had manouvered them into a better position for sleeping in. But she still hadn't really managed to get any sleep that night. The proximity of the other girl made it impossible for her mind to switch off.

When Debbie had shifted in her sleep to get more comfortable, Jasmine inhaled sharply, as her friend had buried her face in the crook of Jasmine's neck and she could feel her warm steady breath against her skin, and swallowed hard. And that's how they'd stayed, Jasmine tensing every so often as Debbie would shuffle slightly against her.

In the morning when Debbie had woken up, she shut her eyes feigning sleep, although not really knowing why. She had immediately regretted it when nerves crept in as Debbie shifted her body to sit up maybe, she wasn't sure, but she felt as though she was being watched, and tried to stay as still as possible, certain that Debbie would catch her out. But she said nothing.

Instead she felt a hand brush against her face, and her heart started hammering against her chest. Surely Debbie could hear that, she had thought., not knowing how much longer she could keep this up, her breath catching when she felt a fingertip run across her lip.

Debbie moved again and Jasmine assumed she was finally getting up and relief hit her as she started to relax, but she was wrong. She suddenly felt warmth against her face, and the breath of her friend against her lips. God she was so close, she must've been all of an inch away. Jasmine couldn't believe what was happening, was Debbie really going to kiss her? Her heart was in her mouth now as she waited, time seemingly passing by in slow-motion, seconds feeling like minutes, the tension Jasmine was feeling becoming increasingly unbearable.

Then Debbie shifted again, and Jasmine felt the briefest of kisses on the tip of her nose before she felt Debbie finally lift herself up from where she lay.

Listening carefully, Jasmine waited until she knew Debbie had definitely gone, and on hearing the click of the bathroom door she opened her eyes, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

The sound of Debbie mumbling in her sleep brought Jasmine out of her thoughts and she turned to look at her friend, a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't believe this weekend was only the second time she'd met this girl, and already she felt as though they'd known each other a lifetime. Even from the first moment they'd met they just fell into an easy and natural rapport with each other, nothing forced, everything just feeling...right.

She even believed that they could have an almighty row about something, and that already their friendship would be strong enough to take it. That they would get over it in a day or two, hours even. How many people could say that? Especially of someone they'd only known for such a short amount of time.

Debbie seemed to grumble as she slept and started to push away the duvet, shuffling about until she turned to lie on her side, facing Jasmine, despite still being completely out of it. Without a second thought, Jasmine reached out and brushed some hair out of the girls face, like she had done it a million times, and continued to watch over her friend, partly for her own peace of mind and partly because she just didn't want to leave her side. She didn't know where this sudden over protective streak had come from since meeting Debbie, but something about the girl just seemed to bring it out of her.

What was that about? If she was totally honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had wanted Debbie to kiss her that morning, but she didn't know why. Sure, Debbie was gorgeous she knew that. Anybody with a working set of eyes knew that. But this wasn't a simple case of fancying her, like she would fancy some guy. This was a whole other kettle of fish, it went way beyond that, beyond anything she'd ever felt up to now. She knew she liked Debbie as soon as they had met, feeling an instant connection with her, and remembered how much she missed the other girl since they had parted, and the elation she felt whenever they spoke on the phone. And now she was here with her, it'd felt like she had come home. How was she going to face saying goodbye again tomorrow? She was going to make a complete fool of herself she knew it. Already knowing that she didn't want to leave. Didn't want to not have Debbie around her again. Sighing she leant forward resting her head in her hands. Why can't things be straight forward?

Realising the implications of her musings, she decided she couldn't think about this now, she was far too tired from the lack of sleep the night before, and it had gone 1am already. Looking back at Debbie, her peaceful features tugged at her heart. She got up quietly and had a quick sip of the water she'd brought up for her. Glancing at something on the bedside table, a thought suddenly popped into her head, smiling she quickly made her way back downstairs, returning moments later to the side of Debbie's bed. She moved the glass to one side as she switched on the cd player she had spotted. Popping in the disc and making sure the volume was nice and low before pressing play, she looked at her dozing friend, a smile creeping on to her face once again as she replayed the memory that had momentarily invaded her thoughts.

The sight of Debbie sitting on the couch, from the night before as she nervously played with the tie of her robe. "I listen to this every night you know." she had said then, and she'd watched as she timidly bit her lip.

Jasmine bent down, placing a gentle kiss on Debbie's cheek.

"Can't have you missing your Sigur session can we?" she whispered, softly stroking her hair.

"G'night Debbie."

And with that she quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Part FOUR**

Only an hour or so had passed when Debbie awoke suddenly. Sitting up, her eyes darted around the room, trying to get her bearings. She was in her bedroom, but try as she might with her booze addled brain, she had no recollection of how she got there. She looked down at herself, still wearing the same clothes from their night out, and at the thought of her friend she turned to her left, for some reason expecting to see Jasmine sleeping next to her, feeling somewhat disappointed when she wasn't. She must've actually made it to her own room she thought.

Sinking back down on to the bed she let out a deep sigh. She really needed to figure out what was going on with her and fast, remembering that her friend would be going home tomorrow, well, later now she supposed, glancing at the clock. The bright red digits boldly announcing it was now 2.05am, and then for the first time she noticed the music playing, smiling to herself and closing her eyes when she recognised it. After a while she turned her face once again to look to her left, her arm reaching out into the empty space.

"Should be 'ere wi' me." she slurred sleepily into the darkness as her eyelids started to droop.

Debbie snapped awake, eyes darting to the clock, now reading 3.12am, 'Must've dozed off again.' she thought to herself. Morning was getting ever closer, which made her heart sink. She didn't want it to be their last day, the time had gone too quickly and she hadn't figured things out properly in her head yet. Constantly fighting her instincts to bury whatever 'feelings' she might be having. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard noises from across the landing, and she recognised the flush of the toilet. Realising Jasmine was awake she leapt up.

"What the hell..?!" she cursed, when she looked down to see her foot wedged into a bucket. It wasn't exactly helping her mobility in her current state, and finally shook it free once she reached the door.

She was just in time to see Jasmine leaving the bathroom, and then visibly jump at the sight of seeing Debbie peeking out at her from behind her door.

"Jesus Debs! I thought you were asleep." she gasped, placing her hand over her now pounding heart.

"Was for a bit." Debbie replied. There was a certain tone to her voice that Jasmine couldn't quite figure out, though she knew it was more serious than usual.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly stepping forward, her eyes scanning her friends face. "You were pretty out of it earlier y'know. You wouldn't believe the fun and games trying to get you upst.."

"Jas." Debbie interjected, making Jasmine pause mid sentence, waiting for her to continue. "C'mere."

"What?" Jasmine asked, shocked.

"Come here." Debbie repeated slowly, her voice soft, as she held her hand out to the confused girl standing infront of her.

"Debbie–"

"Please."

Jasmine couldn't work out if her friend knew what she was doing, whether she was still under the influence of all the alcohol she'd consumed that night. She was nervous at the thought of what exactly it was that Debbie wanted from her, but if truth be told she also felt somewhat exhilarated. Looking up into her pleading eyes, her arm seemed to take on a life of its own as she reached out and took the older girl's hand.

Debbie's eyes looked down at their point of contact, her expression not changing as she ran her thumb along the back of Jasmine's hand before turning and gently leading the girl into her room.

Reaching the bed she released her grasp, making her way to her side and quickly flattened out the duvet, stumbling slightly before lying down. Looking up at her friend, now standing frozen before her, she reached out her left arm into the empty space beside her much like she had earlier in private. Jasmine slowly stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Debbie, hesitating slightly before lying next to the other girl. Debbie's eyes were practically burning into Jasmine's as she watched her every move. Jasmine's heart leapt when Debbie slowly rolled over on to her side, moving closer to her, claiming her hand once again.

"You weren't here," Debbie spoke softly.

Jasmine became confused at her friend's words, and seeing this Debbie continued.

"When I woke, you weren't here."

"Oh. " Jasmine uttered, "Sorry. I-I didn't know you wanted..."

"Shh, Jas." Debbie placed a finger on the girls lips, silencing her, sending Jasmine's mind racing back to the last time her friend had touched her that way, her eyes closing briefly at the contact.

"Debbie," she breathed.

Then doubt seemed to engulf Debbie as she looked away, and once again Jasmine noticed as she gently bit her lip before continuing. "Would ya just lie here with me? she asked, as if terrified of being rejected.

Jasmine's heart melted at seeing Debbie once again so vulnerable, she had just wanted company. Any nerves she'd felt previously totally dissipated and she now reached for Debbie's hand, and brought it up to her lips giving it the lightest of kisses, before wrapping it around her waist, effectively giving Debbie permission to hold her. They both shuffled slightly, until the jigsaw pieces of their bodies fell into place together in a comfortable embrace, hands softly stroking until moments later they slowly stilled as slumber claimed them both with ease.

---

The sunlight had been slowly creeping it's way into Debbie's room, the triangular beam of light that had formed from the crack in the curtain, inching its way towards the sleeping occupants still wrapped up in each other. Finally reaching the bed, the shaft of light had woken Jasmine first as it fell across her face. She went to stretch but then felt the now familiar weight of her friend half lying on her, her face once again resting in the crook of her neck with her arm wrapped around her, just as she had been last night. They hadn't moved an inch, apart from their now entwined legs she noticed. She couldn't help but smile at this.

She had had close friends before, whom she considered to be 'best friends' but she'd never shared a bond like this, not even close. This felt so, right. If she'd have been told a few months back that she'd fully enjoy sharing a bed with another girl, well not simply sharing but snuggling up in bed with another girl, she'd have thought them mad. But here she was, for the second night running 'sleeping' with Debbie. It all felt so natural, the way they fit together as though they had literally been made for each other.

Whenever she'd shared a bed with a guy they'd start off with a cuddle but would always end up pulling away from each other when it came to sleeping, never being able to get comfortable. But not with Debbie. They were the epitome of Yin and Yang.

Lost in the thoughts of what this all meant, she had absent-mindedly started to caress the arm Debbie had wrapped around her, and her ministrations made the sleeping brunette stir for a few seconds before her eyes finally fluttered open. Lying still, she could feel the soft movements against her skin, as her eyes lazily took in the features of Jasmine's neck and collar bone and moved down to her arm currently wrapped around her friend, watching Jasmine's fingertips move in light circles.

Debbie took in a deep breath as she briefly tensed and stretched all her muscles now starting to fully wake up. Jasmine's hand immediately becoming still. Noticing this, Debbie paused for a moment as if contemplating something. She briefly nuzzled Jasmine's neck with her nose, slightly rolling away as she brought her hand to rest on Jasmine's stomach, giving it a gentle rub.

"You awake?" Debbie asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Yeah...you?"

Debbie snorted in laughter.

"I mean...oh for god's sake, obviously you're awake." Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Idiot." she whispered, laughing at her slip of words when Debbie had sat up and smirked down at her.

"Didn't realise you became a dizzy blonde in your sleep Jas."

Jasmine couldn't think of a suitable retort, so childishly she just stuck her tongue out.

"Ooh, that told me."

Both girls laughed lightly at their playful banter, eyes connecting causing their mirth to ebb. Debbie looked down intently at Jasmine and then down at her hand still resting on the girl's stomach as if noticing it for the first time. With a friendly squeeze, she then rolled on to her back, lying beside Jasmine.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Like a baby," came the reply.

"What, waking up every 15 minutes bawling your head off? I must be a very deep sleeper."

"Oh you know what I mean," poking Debbie with her foot.

"Mhm, still a stupid sayin' though," poking back.

"You were so funny last night Debs, I'm actually contemplating plying you with alcohol 24/7."

"Really," she replied in her usual sardonic tone as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Seriously, I wish I could've got you on camera so you could see yourself. I almost wet myself from laughing."

Debbie quickly turned to face Jasmine at that, eyebrows raised.

"Obviously I didn't! But god you were funny."

"Well I'm glad you find me so amusin'. Dread to think what I did that almost brought a girl to premature urination."

"Hey!" Jasmine protested, giving Debbie a shove.

"What?" Debbie laughed. "Seriously though, Jas, 'Tena Lady', that's all I'm gonna say."

Jasmine sat up now, grabbing her pillow, walloping Debbie with it.

"Y'cheeky cow!"

"Don't get yourself too excited, Jas. You might have a little accident." Earning herself another blow.

"Oi! Still feelin' fragile here, bint." Grabbing hold of the pillow, a twinkle of humour in her eyes.

Jasmine sat still, a smirk growing on her face.

"Can I have my pillow back please?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Not 'til you learn how to behave." A smug grin forming as Jasmine started to pout, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please, you can't get round me that easily," she stated nonchalantly, only cracking up seconds later when Jasmine's eyes instantly narrowed when her plan had been foiled.

"Oh 'ere!" throwing the pillow at her friends face "Ya big baby." and beamed back at her as she watched the girl plump her pillow up next to Debbie's head, lying back down beside her shoulder to shoulder.

They lay together for a while both girls' eyes suddenly fascinated with the pattern on Debbie's ceiling as silence filled the room, occasionally disturbed by the twitter of birds and people going about their day. They could just make out the sound of the neighbour's door closing and the swinging of her gate as Edna affectionately cajoled Tootsie in to their morning walk.

"So..." Jasmine huffed amiably, "Do you always snore that badly?"

Debbie's head spun round, "I don't snore!"

"How would you know? You're asleep at the time."

"I know... because…" Debbie started, dragging out the word as her eyes darted from side to side searching for an answer "...well someone would've told me."

"Like I'm telling you now?"

"Yeah well you're lyin'." And paused before muttering to herself, yet knowingly loud enough for Jasmine to hear. "Smart arse."

Jasmine couldn't keep her face straight any longer and gave Debbie the cheesiest grin.

"Ok, maybe a little."

"Bint. You know where the door is if you got a problem." she replied sarcastically.

"Aww, I couldn't leave after you asked me to bunk up with you." Jasmine teased back.

Debbie flushed slightly at the memory, it was a little hazy but she did actually remember the majority of the evening, but she wasn't going to let Jasmine know that. Always easier to plead ignorance.

"Though I did wonder what you had in mind." Jasmine continued, in a tentatively playful tone.

"Whatya mean?" looking at Jasmine again, her face now unreadable.

"Well, I don't know. Just the way you lead me into your room...y'know."

"No, I don't know."

"Just that, you seemed very, intense." Jasmine sighed, as she struggled for the words.

"Intense? Intense how?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, now wishing she'd never said anything.

"You know it really doesn't matter Debs, it's fine."

Debbie wasn't exactly ready for this conversation, as she didn't know what she wanted as far as Jasmine was concerned, though part of her wanted to know where they stood, wanted to know how Jasmine saw them, if she was as confused about then as she was. A wave of panic washed over her as she thought this could be make or break time for them, what if she did want more? She really hated being a walking contradiction sometimes.

"No. Did, did you think I was gonna try it on with ya, try and get you to sleep wi' me or somethin'?" Annoyed at herself that the question hanging between them came out far more accusing than she intended, when she had just genuinely wanted an honest answer.

But then she saw a momentary flicker of something in Jasmine's eyes. What was it? Doubt? Awkwardness?

"No! No course not!" Jasmine replied, but she had hesitated, and then seemed to respond negatively to the idea of it, at least that's how Debbie heard it, and she turned away, eyes once again fixed on the ceiling.

'God, what's happening?' Jasmine thought to herself, as panic started to set in. Rolling on to her side, she looked down at Debbie, desperately trying to get her to meet her eyes. But she wouldn't.

"Debs, I'm sorry. It's fine yeh? I know you're not like that." she added, now assuming Debbie was put out at the notion of them...together.

'Not like that' the words echoing in Debbie's mind. Jasmine was now making herself very clear on this matter Debbie thought. She was clearly uncomfortable at the thought of it all. 'But what if I am like that?'

She went on the defensive.

"Why would I have been trying to sleep with ya Jasmine? It's not like we've even kissed or even talked about anything like that! So where would that have even come from?"

"Deb I..." she faltered, thinking back to the kiss that could've been that first morning when she'd pretended to be sleeping. Why had she done that? Why hadn't she just opened her eyes? They could've got this out the way and talked it all out then, before this happened.

"Why does everyone seem to think all I'm ever interested in is getting people into bed. I kind of expect that with guys Jas, but I didn't expect it off my best mate."

"Debbie I don't think that, I...it was only a brief thought, I'd been drinking too and sometimes thoughts just pop into your head, it doesn't mean anything. Please Debbie, don't be like this."

Debbie didn't speak, her eyes were fixed straight ahead, still refusing to meet the other girl's. She knew she felt strongly for Jasmine, and that she was happiest when she was around, but she could feel her defence mechanism starting to kick in and it scared her. She'd never let anyone close to her, but she had wanted that to change with Jasmine, to get past that and let someone in but it was easier said than done and then she'd started to become overwhelmed with feelings for the girl which confused her. Just where was all this leading?

Her heart and her head were at war with each other. Her heart willing her to just shut up and stop acting like a bitch to Jasmine for no reason, to talk this all out with her, hear how Jasmine really felt about them. But her head was having none of it, instantly wanting to push Jasmine away before she screwed everything up, or before Jasmine would do something to hurt her. Everyone was the same, everyone hurt you in the end. But then her heart argued back, no, not Jasmine, she was different, she knew that from the day they met. There was something there between them. She could trust her, completely. She needed space to think before she did something stupid. Debbie's inner turmoil was interrupted by the sound of Jasmine's voice.

"When you asked me if I would just lie with you, I felt..."

"Relieved? Oh, pity me did ya? Pathetic loser who just wanted some company." Debbie spat back as a reflex, and immediately regretted it. Jasmine should've kept quiet and now it was too late. 'God no, don't.' she thought to herself, she could feel it happening and she was powerless to stop it.

"No Debbie!"

"Just wanted the company of the person who's become the most important thing in her life." A tear now trickling down her cheek.

Jasmine had started to tear up at Debbie's tirade, trying to interrupt her to make her see she didn't think that way at all, that she hadn't pitied her, but at Debbie's final words she had quietened, stunned into silence at what she had heard, as tears now fell down her own face.

"Debbie," she whispered, reaching out to take the girl's hand.

"Don't," and she pulled her hand away, quickly wiping the stray tear from her face as she got up and left the room.

Jasmine just lay there, staring at the spot where Debbie had been lying, totally lost. How could things have gone from being the perfect morning to this in a matter of seconds?

At least she knew how Debbie felt about things she thought. Clearly not appreciating the idea of them, 'together'. Clearly irritated that Jasmine could look upon the friendship she had held in such regard, in that way. She didn't know what she wanted, but now Debbie had seemingly spelled out her feelings on the matter there was no point even thinking about it anymore, her heart aching at the thought. It had all been so confusing.

"She almost kissed me yesterday for god's sake, and now she's going off on one about me implying she might've wanted more than a cuddle." With a shaking hand, Jasmine rubbed her head wearily. "God, I need to fix this."

A few minutes later Debbie came back into the room, leaning against the door as she closed it behind her. Her arms were folded, jaw set, and her mouth fixed in a straight line. The mask was up and she had an air of coldness about her, previously reserved for everyone but Jasmine, but on closer inspection you could see she had been crying. Jasmine just wanted to pull her into a hug and hold her tight.

"If you were so unsure of my intentions, why did you get into bed wi' me? she asked, a scathing tone to her voice. "We were already lying down when I asked you to stay and lie with me." she added, keeping her words level and direct as she spoke. Her head had won and now it was doing everything it could to push Jasmine away.

Jasmine was sitting up now, her legs crossed as she processed Debbie's question.

"...I don't know."

"How can you not know? Clearly the thought bothered you, so why even get into bed with me?"

"I...I.." Stuttering, as tears pricked at her eyes, while she clawed for words. Her eyes eventually closing as her shoulders slumped, realising she didn't have an answer for her, she hadn't known what she wanted. She didn't know for sure if she'd have responded if Debbie had made advances.

"I don't know Debbie."

"You don't know much really do you?"

Her tone was cold, Jasmine hadn't seen this side to Debbie before and certainly hadn't been on the receiving end of it. Hot tears now cascading down her reddened cheeks.

"Maybe I should just go now." she whispered.

Debbie's eyes seemed to flicker with something, as her heart gave one last attempt to impair the steadfast resolve of her head, but as fast as it had appeared it had gone again, quickly buried.

"Maybe you should." She internally berated herself as her voice cracked slightly with emotion when she'd fought so hard to keep steady.

Watching Jasmine slowly get to her feet, she stepped to the side, eyes now on the floor as the girl left the room closing the door behind her.

Several moments later, Jasmine knocked on Debbie's door now fully packed up and ready to leave. There was no answer.

"Debbie?"

Still no response.

"Debbie please..." and she tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge. Crying openly now, her head resting against the door, she continued.

"Please don't do this Deb, don't make me leave like this." but still no reply came, and she raised her hand up level with her face, softly stroking the door, as though reaching out to Debbie herself.

After several more minutes of silence, Jasmine sighed, defeated. "...k, well I'm just going to go then." and waited for any signs of movement or any kind of sound. Her heart breaking when nothing came.

"...bye Debbie." Barely managing to get the words out, her voice so thick with emotion. Turning to leave she slowly made her way down the stairs and to the living room door, turning back to look at the stairs tears streaming down her face, before opening the door and leaving the house.

Upstairs, Debbie had also been standing against the door, her palm pressed against the wood, unknowingly mirroring Jasmine from the other side of the door, a distant voice pleading with her to open it and talk to Jasmine, but she remained fixed to the spot. She had listened to Jasmine's footsteps and the sounds of doors opening and closing as she left. Through the window she heard a car door open and close and then after a pause the engine started. Jasmine sat there for a few moments, looking up at Debbie's window hoping she'd run after her and stop her from leaving but she never came, and after one last tearful glance Jasmine drove away.

When Debbie heard the car pull off, her shoulders sagged and started to shake as she slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours had passed and Debbie had finally dragged herself off the floor and ran herself a hot bath, where she had been soaking herself for almost an hour and a half. She glanced at her pruney fingers, her face showing no expression, before resting her head back to stare at the ceiling, her tearful eyes falling on a dusty cobweb.

_What the fuck have I done?_ she thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had let the best weekend she had had in months completely fall apart. Why did she lose it like that? She had no right to treat Jasmine that way. It was all playing out over and over in her head, like some unknown being possessed a remote control for her brain and was rewinding to all the worst parts. Turning up the volume for maximum effect when she saw Jasmine's face, and hearing her as she cried - then when it came the part where Jasmine seemed most crushed - it would pause and zoom in on her face.

''Because I'm a bitch.' she muttered, answering her own question, her voice cracking as she broke down again.

She was livid with herself for treating her friend like that, fully expecting Jasmine to never want to have anything to do with her ever again, and she wouldn't blame her.

'But she's a bloody girl!', she suddenly blurted out in exasperation, sliding down until her head disappeared under the surface of the water. She held her breath as she watched small bubbles rise up while thoughts continued to meander through her mind. After twenty-four long seconds, Debbie could hold her breath no more and her head eventually shot back up as she took a big gasping breath, pawing her hands down her face wiping the streams of water away from her eyes.

_You're so full of shit. Since when have you ever given a crap about what people think? Never_. With the life she'd had, she'd stopped being proud a long time ago. Never letting anything that anyone said about her, get in the way of what she wanted. No - Jasmine being a girl was a feeble excuse and she knew it.

She also knew that someone truly amazing had walked into her life - and it scared her to death.

Let someone in and you give them the power to hurt you, she thought again - her philosophy in life - but she was hurting now, possibly hurting more than she had ever hurt before and Jasmine hadn't even done anything. This was her own doing. She'd sabotaged their friendship to save herself from this kind of pain, pushing Jasmine away before she got too attached. What a joke. She became attached that first day they met, but now she'd gone and messed everything up, just like she always did - hurting herself and hurting Jasmine in the process.

Jasmine. Her mind was still on loop, hearing her friend's voice in her mind, begging her to not leave things this way. Tears welled up once again in her eyes. _How could I have done that to her? How could I have been so fuckin' cold?_ As the sound of Jasmine's sobbing continued to echo in her mind, she placed her head on her knees, hugging them close to her.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered, crying again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

---

Debbie finally noticed that she was shivering - the water having cooled a long time ago. Reluctantly she climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her toned frame before making her way to the bedroom.

Looking at the bed they'd shared last night, Debbie paused as she pictured Jasmine as she had been merely hours ago. She walked over to the side in which she had been lying and reached out for the pillow they had playfully fought with. Picking it up, she held it to her face, hugging it slightly, allowing the scent to wash over her. Catching herself, she threw it back on to the bed and started to rant.

'Fuckin' look at ya! Actin' like some lovesick teenager! You met her twice for God's sake. Two soddin' times!'

She punched out at the wardrobe before leaning her forehead against it, banging her head once out of frustration. She cursed her emotions for pining for what she had lost - cursed her heart for wanting the one thing her head wouldn't allow and cursed her head for ruining the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Half in a daze, Debbie grabbed a nearby pair of jeans, threw on her pink hoodie that had been lying about and haphazardly tied up her hair as she made her way downstairs and flicked on the kettle.

Slumping against the kitchen counter waiting for it to boil, her eyes were drawn to something on the coffee table. Walking over, she saw that it was the book Jasmine had been reading the day they met, '_Emma_'. She sat on the couch and reached out, softly running her fingers across the cover, as though it was a precious artifact. Jasmine must've forgotten it in her rush to leave.

Picking it up, she flicked though the pages until she reached the pages which had been marked by a dog-eared envelope. Sitting back she started to read, trying her best to make sense of the classic style of writing, but after several minutes she gave up, not following it at all. _It was better when Jasmine read it to me_, she thought. Jasmine seemed to have a way of making everything make sense. She went to put the envelope back in its place when she saw Jasmine's name - and more importantly - her address. Her eyes danced over the lines of writing, and up to the post mark, taking note of the date - it was recent enough. Her stomach flipped when the thought came to mind.

Jumping up she grabbed her trainers, quickly shoving her sock-less feet into them as she hopped about trying to locate her keys. Quickly retrieving the book, she grabbed her black gilet and threw it on as she dived out of the house.

Maybe she could put things right.

---

It was getting dark now when a car turned into Lincoln Road - Jasmine's road. A the car slowed down, the driver peered out, trying to make out the numbers of the houses, a task made harder by the relentless rain that had started bucketing down half way into her journey.

Ten, twelve, fourteen and there, as her butterflies returned once more, she saw number sixteen, Jasmine's home. Debbie sat there for a while as she went over what she was going to say. She had been rehearsing it the whole way there - how sorry she was for how she had treated her, that she'd been totally out of order and if she could see it in her heart to possibly forgive her.

She tried to picture what Jasmine might be doing right now, wondering if she was okay, or –

Her eyes squeezed shut as an onslaught of memories attacked her.

_'Please don't do this Deb, don't make me leave like this.'_

_'...bye Debbie._'

How would she react to seeing her? Would she be pleased or slam the door in her face? _I would probably do the latter if it were me_, she thought. She took a deep breath as she reached for Jasmine's book, holding it tightly in her shaking hands as though drawing strength from it. She wasn't going to lose Jasmine now, not without a fight, she was going to fix this mess she had created and she tucked the book into her gilet and zipped it up as she psyched herself up one last time before making a bolt for Jasmine's front door.

Despite it not being a particularly long distance, she had gotten drenched. _Great, what is it with us getting piss wet through?_ she thought once she reached the door. She hesitated for a moment before she gave a a loud confident knock, which was in total contrast to how she was really feeling inside. There was no answer so she knocked again, slightly louder. She started to wonder if she could possibly get any wetter and was just about to knock for the third time when the door was pulled open.

'Debbie?!'

------------------

They both stood there, not moving. Jasmine was in total shock at seeing Debbie on her doorstep, she was the last person she expected to see after what had happened earlier today. Debbie on the other-hand, was just dumb-struck at seeing Jasmine again and was completely unawares that a single tear had escaped and was rolling down her cheek, though it was lost in the myriad of raindrops that continued to trail down her face. She felt as though someone had just flicked a switch inside her and made everything that was once foggy, become crystal clear. She couldn't make herself speak other than a brief utterance of Jasmine' s name; so she just stood there, rooted to the spot, staring at her. Jasmine looked so tired, her eyes red and puffy and her heart ached knowing that she'd caused it. Everything she'd been rehearsing in her mind up to this moment had gone, her mind was blank - all except one name.

'Jasmine – ' and as Debbie spoke, she started to regain her ability to move and took a step towards her friend. Jasmine didn't move, she just looked up at her, questions filling her eyes, eyes that brimmed with unshed tears. Debbie's own eyes now locked onto them, searching them for the answers she so desperately needed. She took another step forward, never losing Jasmine's gaze, just waiting for a sign, waiting to see a flicker of understanding, something, anything, that reflected what she was feeling herself at seeing Jasmine stood before her – and then it came – it only lasted an instant, but she saw it. Jasmine's eyes flickered down to Debbie's mouth and she unconsciously licked her lip as her breath quickened. Seeing this Debbie found some words and taking one more step towards the girl she thought so much of, she took her hand and spoke.

'Someone once told me that the people we meet in our lives, we meet for a reason.'

'Deb–'

'I figured out what our reason is.'

Debbie looked down at the soft hand she was holding, running her thumb along it as she gathered her words. 'Jasmine, we met so you could teach me many things; like how to appreciate good music; how to take a step back and "smell the roses"; how to not drink so much that I can hardly walk...'

A smile emerged on Jasmine's face at these words, which upon seeing, Debbie momentarily allowed a half smile to form on her own face before growing serious again, feeling her emotions build to the point where she might not be able to get her words out at all. As another tear escaped, she looked Jasmine square in the eyes, taking a deep breath in order to say what she needed to say.

'To be honest, I-I have no idea what the hell you get out of meeting me Jasmine, but I know now without a doubt, that the main reason I met you, was so that I would finally learn to let myself - fall in love.'

With those last words, Debbie's voice finally cracked, succumbing to the raw emotion she was feeling. Jasmine could barely believe what she was hearing and didn't react at first, the shock being so great. Then as the words started to slowly sink in, tears fell from her own eyes and the corner of her mouth slowly turned upwards.

With agonising slowness, Debbie leant in towards her friend, eyes still locked until she was so close they could feel each other's breath – Jasmine didn't pull away. With her eyes now closed, she waited for Debbie's touch, but before it came she heard a ghost-like whisper.

'I love you.'

Debbie was so close to her that Jasmine could feel the words as much as hear them, and despite being barely that above a whisper, she heard them with such force, a force that threatened to overcome her. Debbie closed the gap between them and their lips finally met as Debbie gave her the sweetest kiss. Feeling the younger girl start to respond, the older girl's body felt weak as more tears formed in her eyes, realising that what her heart had been hoping for was finally coming true. Her head may have won the battle earlier that day, but her heart came through and won the war, and she had never felt such elation.

Her hands buried themselves into Jasmine's hair as she pulled the girl deeper into their kiss and at the same time, Jasmine's hands reached out for her, gripping on to her hoodie, pulling her closer. Without breaking their kiss, Debbie pushed forwards leading Jasmine backwards into the house and blindly searched behind her for the door, pushing it to. Feeling Debbie's hands round her once again, Jasmine now propelled Debbie backwards against the door, slamming it shut in the process and pressed her body into her friend's as their kissing slowed, lips tenderly brushing against the other's, tongues tentatively exploring, pouring every last drop of love and devotion into their kiss. Debbie whispering to Jasmine in between caresses.

'Jas. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'Shh.' Jasmine whispered back, kissing Debbie softly before pulling back to look in the girl's eyes. Her heart going out to her as she saw the tears falling down her face, as they were falling down her own. Reaching up, she gently kissed them away. 'What are we going to do with you, Debbie Dingle?' She cupped her face and kissed her forehead before resting her own against it. Debbie softly rubbed her nose against Jasmine's, causing the younger girl to giggle slightly. 'You're just a big softie when it comes down to it aren't you?'

'Only with you.' Debbie replied with absolute sincerity, her voice now slightly hoarse. Giving Jasmine a warm smile, she leant in kissing the tip of her nose.

Jasmine claimed her lips once again for a slow and lazy kiss and as Debbie pulled her in close, she suddenly stopped and pulled back, confusion showing on her face.

'What's wrong?' Debbie asked, as concern set in, she couldn't have changed her mind already?

Jasmine looked down at Debbie's chest and reached for the zip on the taller girl's body-warmer, slowly pulling it down until she came across the book that nestled there and laughed.

'God, I wondered what that was.'

Reaching in and removing it, she flicked through the pages until she came to the envelope marking her page. She now had the answer to the question she hadn't even had time to think of yet. How had Debbie known where she lived? She grinned when she saw the coy smile on Debbie's face.

'Right borin' book that. Needs some car chases or somethin'.' Debbie quipped.

Jasmine chuckled at this and quirked an eyebrow as she teased her, 'In the early 1800s?'

'Ok, it needs some horse and cart chases then.' she retorted, not to be out-done. Jasmine simply smirked and looked Debbie up and down.

'Jesus – you look like you swam here.' There was a twinkle in her eye, at having echoed Debbie's own words. 'C'mon you,' she continued, 'we need to get you out of those wet clothes, you'll catch pneumonia at this rate.' and she took Debbie's hand and lead her into her home and up to her room.

---

After the initial embarrassment when Debbie admitted she hadn't been wearing anything underneath her hoodie and jeans, they dug out a pair of Jasmine's pyjama bottoms and a vest top for her to wear and were now sitting cosily on the couch together in front of the fire, with hot mugs of tea.

'Feeling better now?' Jasmine asked as she blew on her tea before taking a cautious sip.

'Yeah, much less squelchy.' Debbie replied, gently smiling. 'Thanks.'

Jasmine looked over at the pink hoodie hanging over the radiator, it was the same one Debbie had been wearing in the photograph and that had been in her dream, the dream where something had been 'missing' she mused. Even her dreams were trying to tell her what she wanted, how could she have been so blind? Smiling to herself at the thought, she looked back over to Debbie, seemingly deep in thoughts of her own as she ran her thumb along the rim of her cup.

Jasmine placed her hand on Debbie's knee, lightly stroking and Debbie's eyes raised to meet her own. They suddenly looked so sad.

'How can you forgive me for how I treated you Jas?'

Jasmine's stomach churned at seeing Debbie still beating herself up about earlier. Setting their mugs down she shifted herself so she was now sat facing Debbie, her head resting against the back of the sofa as she gave her her full attention. She reached out to cup Debbie's face, softly stroking her cheek.

'Debbie, you're my best friend. how could I not forgive you? Ok, so we've known each other barely five minutes when you think about it–'

'Exactly!' Debbie interrupted, 'We've known each other for such a small amount of time and you can still forgive me for being such a bitch to you? Why?'

'Yeh, we've not known each other long and we have a lot to learn about each other still,' she said giving Debbie a wry grin, 'but I feel like I know you - like I have always known you - and,' she paused, running her thumb along Debbie's perfectly sculpted cheek bone, '–I love you,' and she smiled warmly at her friend, '–ya stupid cow.' She added with a shy laugh.

But Debbie didn't laugh - she just sat and looked at Jasmine for the longest time as she took in the words Jasmine had spoken and without warning she leant in giving Jasmine a searing kiss, causing a small moan to escape Jasmine's lips in surprise and delight as her friend lavished such loving attention on her lips. Hearing this seemed to escalate Debbie's want and she gently pressed her weight against the other girl, easing her backwards until she was now lying on top of her. They continued their tender kisses as their bodies were now firmly pressed together, both wanting to feel as close as possible to the other girl. Debbie started to graze her lips against Jasmine's cheek, moving along her jaw line until she reached just below the younger girl's ear, gently raking her teeth along the soft skin, whispering to her.

'It's crazy just how much I love you.'

She continued to lay more kisses along her neck and collarbone, occasionally teasing Jasmine's skin with her tongue until she finally laid her head on Jasmine's chest, where she could feel the warm, exposed skin below her cheek and nuzzled into it. They lay together quietly as they shared the most intimate of embraces, Jasmine wrapped her arms around the older girl and lazily ran her hand up and down Debbie's back.

After a while Debbie's quiet voice broke the silence. 'I was scared.'

Jasmine didn't speak, she realised that Debbie was doing something incredibly rare indeed, she was opening up, she gave her a reassuring squeeze and decided to just let her talk.

'That's why I lashed out. I'm not excusin' what I did, I just–I was scared of you, well of us, of this. I knew there was somethin' between us the day I met you and when you came to stay with me we just grew even closer and it scared me because I've never let anyone get this close to me, never let anyone in. I was too afraid of being hurt - of being left again. People always leave me Jas.'

Jasmine could feel teardrops fall against her skin and gently kissed the top of the older girl's head and reached up to gently stroke her hair as she continued.

'I've always had to look out for myself and I learned to live with that, but I got to the point where I wasn't goin' to let anyone hurt me like that again and always kept people at a distance, I thought everythin' was just fine, I've got my own business, a house, I didn't need anythin' else – but then you came along – and turned everythin' upside down.'

Jasmine let a sad smile creep on to her face at Debbie's words - touched at the impact she'd had on the other girl's life - but sad that Debbie seemed to believe that she had to soldier on through life without anyone.

'I was really confused by the feelings I was havin' - I really liked you, well, loved bein' around you and – Jesus Christ, I missed you after we said goodbye that day Jas.'

This brought a light chuckle from Jasmine, knowing all too well what the girl must've been feeling that day, as she had felt the same sense of loss herself. Hearing Jasmine, Debbie smiled briefly in spite of herself.

'But that's what scared me, because deep down I started to realise how I felt went beyond bein' mates and that meant I'd try and push you away, like with everyone else - but I didn't want to - I wanted things to change with you, but it was all just tearing me up. I didn't wanna lose you Jasmine, but I was shit scared of what might happen, and well, then I just messed it up in grand Dingle style, didn't I?'

Jasmine smiled wryly at this. 'You didn't mess it up Debbie, you're here aren't you? We're here – together.' Reaching a finger down to Debbie's chin, she gently coaxed the girl's eyes up to meet her own. ' Deb – I swear, no matter what happens, you'll never lose me.'

She knew that was a big statement, considering the short length of time they'd known each other, but she had never believed in anything as much as she believed in the words that came out of her mouth at that moment..

Debbie gazed into Jasmine's eyes seeing a look she'd witnessed before. Her heart swelled as it all came back to her. It had been on top of the hill while listening to the music, as they watched the sunset. She had turned around to look at Jasmine, and came face to face with a look of such adoration and love. Thinking back to that moment and many other moments during the time they'd spent together, she suddenly felt so foolish. How could she have doubted how Jasmine saw their relationship? It had been so obvious – but that was the beauty of hindsight, she supposed.

She gently raised her head up again, her face now hovering over Jasmine's, eyes locked as she looked down at the girl who had stolen her heart. She dipped her head to gently place a kiss on her friend's forehead, followed by her left cheek, then her right and seeing Jasmine beaming back at her, her smile grew as she kissed the tip of Jasmine's nose, making the other girl chuckle at seeing Debbie's affectionate nature come to the surface.

'You soppy bugger.' The younger girl teased as she wrapped her arms around Debbie's neck.

Debbie grinned, a glint in her eye as she slowly leaned in towards Jasmine's terribly inviting lips and just as they were about to meet and Jasmine had closed her eyes expecting Debbie's soft touch, she squealed and burst into laughter as Debbie suddenly attacked her in an onslaught of tickles.

'Soppy bugger am I? She taunted, 'I'll give you "soppy bugger".' and tickled her again, laughing as the girl shrieked and wriggled beneath her.

---


	6. Chapter 6

Part SIX

Now despite it being Monday the following day, meaning the young Dingle would be required at the garage, Jasmine managed to convince Debbie to stay over for the night, as the rain was still lashing down outside. She didn't like the thought of Debbie being out, driving on dodgy country roads in this weather.

'I'll only worry,' she had said, 'and you wouldn't want me worrying myself silly now would you?' She added, reinforcing her case, knowing only too well that Debbie wouldn't want that and smiled in victory when Debbie agreed.

_Whipped already_, Debbie thought to herself jovially, but she knew she was never going to put up too much of a fight on this matter; she was thrilled at the thought of getting to spend another night with her friend - no - her girlfriend now, she supposed, which brought a warm smile to her face.

Now well into the evening, the fledgling couple were once again snuggled up together, with Debbie's head nestled under Jasmine's chin and arms comfortably wrapped around each other. The girls had been lying together and talking for a while before they decided they should try and get some sleep, as Debbie needed to try and get back to the village at a relatively decent hour at least.

They had given each other one last lingering kiss goodnight and were nicely settled, with Debbie on the verge of nodding off, when Jasmine spoke.

'I get _you_.'

There was a long pause before Debbie finally replied with confusion and with a dose of an _I was almost asleep then woman! _tone thrown in for good measure.

'Wha' ?'

'Earlier, you said you didn't know what the hell I get out of meeting you.'

That had gotten the Dingle's attention. The younger girl could feel the smile that grew on Debbie's face, against her skin as she registered what Jasmine was telling her and she leant down to place a loving kiss on the top of her head, whispering into her soft hair as she did so.

'I get the most stunning mechanic in all the Dales,' she said grinning, feeling the gentle vibrations of the said "stunning mechanic" chuckling against her. 'Though it's lucky I'm not a mechanic Debs, otherwise you'd have some serious competition on your hands.'

'Cheeky cow,' Debbie muttered, as they both chuckled in unison.

Jasmine loved to tease the surly Dingle, knowing she wouldn't take it from anyone else. Happy with another victory, she buried her head back into her pillow, a lazy smile now firmly plastered on to her face as they both settled back down again.

A few minutes had passed - Debbie once again on the verge of slumber when...

'Do you know what else I get?'

Debbie jumped, her eyes flying back open at Jasmine's second outburst.

'A bloody slap if you keep this up,' Debbie answered back.

Jasmine ignored the idle threat, a cheeky grin firmly set in place as she waited for Debbie to answer her properly.

'Well?'

'No, Jasmine, do enlighten me,' Debbie said in her usual sardonic manner.

'Free MOTs!'

Debbie could hear the rumble of laughter from beneath her as the young Thomas girl laughed at herself. Jasmine was blissfully unawares of the rolling of eyes being aimed her way - but Debbie couldn't help but smile. She loved these playful moments and knew she could never get enough of them. This was most definitely it for her.

_Just don't go and fuck it up_, she thought to herself, before returning her attention to her sniggering pillow, putting on a mock serious tone.

'Go to sleep woman.'

Jasmine's chuckles eventually died down, and she said her goodnights again - only properly this time. Debbie turned her head slightly so her face was now buried in the crook of Jasmine's neck, lips gently brushing along smooth skin, leaving a trail of soft kisses that brought about goose bumps along Jasmine's skin before whispering to her.

'Goodnight, beautiful.'

------------

The buzz of the alarm startled the Dingle out of her peaceful slumber, her arm immediately shooting out to silence it, trying to keep it from waking her still sleeping companion.

5.30 a.m.

It was far too early to be getting up, but she knew she needed to get back to open up the garage.

She rolled herself over so she was now perched on her front, enjoying the opportunity to freely watch her girlfriend sleep. _God you're beautiful_. If she hadn't have been in love with the girl, she would've been jealous of her obvious looks.

Debbie gently reached out to softly stroke the smooth skin of Jasmine's face, brushing her knuckles along her cheek, pausing slightly before running a finger tip along her lower lip, remembering back to the last time she had done so. Remembering how close she had come to kissing the girl then, until she begrudgingly tore herself away from temptation.

She didn't need to do that anymore, she thought, as the urge to feel Jasmine's full lips against hers resurfaced, growing stronger by the second.

She carefully dipped her head and placed a delicate kiss on the lips that had held her so captivated and she felt the slumbering girl start to stir. Another kiss was given and a sleepy hum of appreciation came from Jasmine in response. Debbie continued, capturing the girl's bottom lip slightly, between her own, emitting a small whimper now from Jasmine and to her surprise, she started to respond to her caresses.

As far as the young mechanic could tell, she still wasn't fully awake, yet she was now tenderly kissing her back, caught between the dream world and the real world. Her lips parted slightly, allowing Debbie to deepen their increasingly sensual kisses, and as their tongues came into contact, Jasmine came crashing back in to the real world, moaning in pleasure at Debbie's choice of wake-up call. Her passion level going up several notches as she pulled her lover closer, inviting Debbie to ease herself on top her, evoking another small moan at feeling the toned Dingle pressed against her as her kisses were now being directed along her neck. Small flicks of the tongue followed by the sensation of teeth grazing her skin as they gently nipped here and there while Debbie made her way up to just below Jasmine's ear.

'Morning Jas,' she breathed.

Jasmine just gave another low hum in response, lost in the sensations, as Debbie's lips continued to lavish kisses on her.

'Jasmine,' she whispered, 'I really have to go.'

'What? Aw no, Debs. You can't leave now.'

'I'm sorry, but you know I need to get back,' she replied, giving Jasmine a lop-sided grin, before kissing away the pout that had emerged on the girl's face.

The kiss grew more intense as Jasmine tried to tempt Debbie in to staying, but the Dingle managed to gently extricate her lips from the frustrated ones of her friend. Smirking slightly at the pout that had immediately returned. But Jasmine had another powerful weapon in her impressive arsenal. Her huge brown eyes came in to play, immediately deploying full on 'puppy dog' mode.

_Oh that so isn't fair._ Debbie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, desperately trying to strengthen her resolve before opening them again. They were still firmly locked onto their target. Quickly leaning in, she gave Jasmine a blistering kiss, disarming the younger girl, before easing herself off her and out of bed to get her clothes.

'Sorry, Jas, it's not like I want to leave you know,' she said quickly, before Jasmine could respond.

The young Thomas girl just sighed with a smile. 'I know, Debs. It was worth a shot though, eh? Anyway, it was your own fault for waking me the way you did,' she added, cheekily sticking out her tongue. 'Mm I could get used to being woken up like that everyday,' she continued as she stretched herself out - a lazy grin forming again as her eyes fell back on to the Dingle getting dressed.

Debbie chuckled as she pulled on her trademark hoodie and looked back over at her friend.

'Hey, you should go back to sleep.'

'I know, I will once you've gone – but...Debs?'

'Yeah?'

'How are we going to work this?' her voice now seeming small as her concern over Debbie's response grew.

Sensing this, Debbie sat back on the edge of the bed, taking Jasmine's hand.

'Hey, we'll figure something out. You're not going to be at Uni for much longer are you?' Seeing Jasmine's shake of the head she continued. 'So, I dunno, how about I come and stay with you at the weekends? Or you come and stay with me? Take it in turns even. Drive up after work or Uni on Fridays and drive back Sunday night or like today on Monday mornings. How's that sound?'

'Sounds like I'm going to be missing you like hell during the week,' Jasmine replied with a crooked grin.

'It's hardly goin' to be a picnic for me either, but it won't be forever and I can call you in the evenings. Okay?'

Jasmine's mouth grew into a fully fledged smile at that. 'Okay.'

Debbie mirrored her smile and leant in once again, giving the younger girl a much gentler kiss. One full of the love that she held for the girl. Resting their foreheads together, she reached up to cup Jasmine's face.

'I love you, Jasmine Thomas,' her voice holding such emotion as their eyes locked, and although she had to clear her throat first, Jasmine finally managed to reply.

'I love you too, Debbie Dingle,' smiling softly as they continued to lose themselves in each others gaze - Debbie gently stroking Jasmine's face.

'Okay,' she sighed, closing her eyes, breaking the spell, 'I really do have to make a move now, slowly sliding her fingertips down Jasmine's face and giving her a peck on the nose. 'I'll speak to you tonight though, okay?

Jasmine nodded, 'Have a good day, Debs.' Which earned her a look from Debbie as if to say, _Yeah, right._

'It'll be bloody 'ard without you around,' she said smiling, as she got up to leave.

As her hand reached the doorknob, she felt herself being whisked around again as Jasmine had come up behind her and gave her one last heated kiss, leaving Debbie trying to catch her breath by the end of it.

'Until Friday then,' Jasmine said, giving her a sly grin.

'Mhm,' was all Debbie could muster at first, her eyes becoming dark with want.

'Friday,' she confirmed, whilst fumbling around for the doorknob, now all flustered, as she made her way out the room. _How the hell does she do that to me?_

'Bye, Debs!' Jasmine called out after her in amusement, as the door was closed.

'Hm? Yeh, bye!' came the muffled reply as the aroused Dingle made a hasty exit.

------------

After stopping off at Tug Ghyll for a quick shower and to throw on some fresh clothes – including underwear this time – Debbie went to open up the garage.

9.40 a.m.

_That wasn't too bad_, she thought, glancing up at the clock.

'Right, time to get stuck in,' she said to herself full of gusto while eyeing up the two cars. 'First things first,' she continued, walking over to the counter and picking up the kettle, 'brew time.'

Ten minutes later, Debbie was working away under the bonnet of the blue Ford Fiesta, which had clearly seen better days, when Daz strolled in to the garage.

'A'ight, Debs.'

'Mornin' Daz,' she answered, not looking up, 'You can make a start on the mini, it needs an oil change.'

He was rather taken aback that Debbie had actually said morning to him, as she usually tended to just bite his head off.

'So, what gives with the late start? Good weekend was it?' he asked, walking over to the tool boxes.

'Eh?' Debbie replied, now peeking round the side of the car. 'What's it to you?'

'Only askin',' Daz replied defensively. 'You just seemed to be in a good mood that's all and it's what most people do on Monday mornings, in't it? Talk about their weekend.'

Debbie simply rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the faulty spark plugs. She had no intention of talking to Daz of all people about Jasmine.

'Yeh well, I ain't most people. So just crack on, all right?'

Daz just sighed, _Well that good mood lasted all of ten seconds_, he thought and picked out the tools needed for the task at hand.

It didn't take long for Debbie's mind to wander, as it drifted back to the sensuous start to her morning, day dreaming about where it was all leading up to.

A clanging sound rang around the garage as the spanner slipped from her grip.

'Son of a–'

'Y'ok there?' Daz called out, perplexed at Debbie's clumsiness.

'Fine, get back to work,' she snapped back in frustration. She didn't want to have another day like Friday, constantly distracted by thoughts of Jasmine to the point that she couldn't even do her job properly.

Picking up the spanner and continuing with her work, her thoughts soon returned to earlier. As much as she would have loved to have stayed with Jasmine and let things take their course, she was secretly pleased that she stayed composed enough to stick to her guns about leaving.

She'd certainly never been one to be shy around the subject of sex by any means, after all she had fallen pregnant at the tender age of fourteen. But it had never been anything that was special or precious to her, or even particularly memorable – and that was something else she wanted to change. This time, things were going to be different. She didn't want to rush with Jasmine. Debbie wanted this to really mean something, to both of them. To be something they can both think back on in years to come, with fondness. The image of them both middle-aged together, made her smile.

_Definitely going soft, Dingle_, she thought as she chuckled to herself.

'What?' Daz asked, confused at Debbie's behaviour.

'What, what?' Debbie replied, equally confused. 'I said get back to work!'

Daz just looked on incredulously, before doing what he was told, with a frustrated sigh and a 'yes, _boss_,' muttered under his breath.

'I heard that.'

----------

The day plodded on relatively slowly as Debbie continued to struggle to concentrate, but working hard to make sure she got considerably more done than she did on Friday. She couldn't afford to let things slip, just because she had finally given in to the roller-coaster ride most commonly known as 'Love'.

Lunchtime now approached as the sound of familiar footsteps came trotting up the gravel driveway.

'Ay up chick,' spoke the voice. The strong, Yorkshire accent positively booming after the comparative quiet that had previously filled the garage.

Debbie tightened up the last bolt, before turning her attention to the voice behind her.

'Hey, Chas,' she said greeting her Aunt, as she reached for a cloth to wipe her oily hands.

'Y'alright Debs? It feels like I've not seen you in ages,' Chas remarked,

'I'm fine. Sorry, it's been pretty busy here lately. Everything all right wi' you though, yeh?'

'Yeah t'rriffic Debs. 'Ere, I just nipped over to ask you if ya fancied comin' out wi' me on Friday night? So we can catch up like. We could go to that club I were tellin' you about.'

'Oh I've been there actually, went there Saturday night,' she replied as she walked over to boil the kettle. 'Want a brew, Daz?'

'You never said,' Chas replied, 'Who with?'

'Um, actually can I get off for an early lunch Debs? I've finished with the Mini,' Daz added hopefully, with a cheesy grin on his face.

'Just a mate,' she muttered, before looking over at Daz, 'Fine, just bring me back a bacon buttie.'

'Nice one, Debs. Laters, Chas,' and he promptly dashed off.

'Yeah, see ya, Daz,' the older Dingle called out over her shoulder. A sly grin forming on her face.

As Debbie looked back over at her, she knew what her Aunt was thinking, but feigned ignorance. 'Wha'?'

'A mate?'

'Yes. A mate. What's so surprising about that?'

'Nah, you've got some fella on the go, haven't ya?'

Debbie just rolled her eyes. 'Is that all you ever think about?' and turned back to make herself a brew. 'No Chas, I have not got some fella on the go.'

Well she wasn't lying.

'I know you, Debs, you're hiding something,' she persisted, as she rested her elbows on the counter, fixing her steely gaze on her niece.

Debbie could feel Chas' eyes boring into her but she refused to cave in.

'Chas! It's nothing, right? I told you it was just a mate. Ugh, if you must know, I met her that day you made me go to the Lakes, okay?'

'Her?' Chas answered back, some what crestfallen, she'd been hoping for some juicy gossip. 'So you really did make a friend,' she added, as though it was the strangest thing in the world. 'That's not like you, Debs,' she added with a wink. Knowing how hard it was for anyone to befriend her niece.

The young Dingle gave a sarcastic smile at that. 'Get lost,' she countered, before taking a sip of her tea.

'Aw I'm only messin' wi' ya. It's good you've met someone, there aren't exactly many others round 'ere your age are there? 'Cept Daz,' she muttered, pulling a grim face before laughing. 'Bless 'im. So how was it then? Did you have a good night?'

Debbie hesitated slightly, thinking back to that evening.

'Erm, yeh. It was interestin',' she replied, smiling into her mug of tea.

'So you up for it then? Friday?'

Debbie snapped out of her thoughts and walked back over to the Fiesta.

'Nah, I'll be knackered by Friday Chas, I'll just want to sleep. Why don't you ask Katie instead? I'd only be crap company.'

Okay, now she was lying - but she knew if she told Chas she already had plans she'd only want to know what they were and she didn't particularly want to be telling her she might be stopping over at Jasmine's for the weekend.

'Blimey Debs, you're nineteen and you're acting as though you're fifty or summat, what's wrong wi' ya?'

'Chas, most nineteen year olds don't have their own business to run. It's been proper busy lately, I'm entitled to feel knackered once in a while.'

Realising Debbie had a point, she decided to let this one go and backed off.

'Right, okay. But we definitely gotta go out one night soon though, yeh? We hardly spend any time together anymore.'

Debbie felt a little guilty at that. Chas had become the closest person she had in her family these days; she was the 'Cool Aunt' if you will and if she could trust anyone in her family it'd be Chas. But she wasn't ready for her and Jasmine to become public knowledge yet – she wanted it to just stay theirs alone for as long as possible. She didn't care what people thought at all, it was more that people have a tendency to stick their noses in where they weren't wanted and well – they'd have a field day with this. She didn't want other people butting in and spoiling things for them before they had even begun.

'Yeah, course we will,' she replied, reassuring her. 'Look, when work dies down a bit, we'll go out and catch up, get bladdered and forget everythin' we said again.'

Chas cackled at that idea and seemed satisfied enough.

'Blindin'. I'll be holdin' you to that then, lady. Right, I best get back, Paddy will be wonderin' where I've got to. See ya Debs.'

'Bye,' Debbie replied chuckling, with a shake of her head as she watched her Aunt saunter away in her bright red PVC boots.

------


	7. Chapter 7

Part SEVEN

It seemed to have taken an age to get here, and at one point Debbie was certain a second Thursday had been slipped in to the week just to piss her off, but Friday had finally arrived.

During their ritual late night telephone calls, they'd decided that Jasmine would come back to Emmerdale and they'd spend the weekend together here, meaning Debbie could work a few extra hours over the weekend if needed, in order to clear the backlog. As much as she wanted to spend every waking minute with Jasmine, she was glad of the extra business and couldn't exactly afford to turn it away.

Back at the garage, Debbie's skin-headed apprentice was crouched down as he tightened the last nut on the wheel of a pink Peugeot. As he got to his feet, he cast his eyes over the pink monstrosity. Pink paint work, pink car seat covers, pink mats, it even had a pair of pink bloody dice dangling from the rear view mirror.

_'_Some people really shouldn't be allowed to have cars,' he said, throwing the comment over his shoulder; while shaking his head at the oversized Barbie-doll car. Getting no response, he turned to look across at the legs of his boss that were sticking out from under a far more respectable, dirty green Nissan.

Respectable, due to it not being pink, you understand – not – because it was a Nissan.

'In fact,' he continued, 'they should have like some colour appreciation section added to the Theory Test, where people should have to list their ten favourite colours and if anyone writes: Pink; Puce; Fuschia or Mauve, they should fail on the spot,' he added with relish, very pleased with his grand master plan.

There was a pause before a sudden burst of laughter sprung out from under the murky looking Nissan and the two legs that belonged to the Dingle seemed to be shaking with laughter.

'Did you _really_ just use the words Fuschia and Puce in a sentence?' the legs mocked.

'Wha?' Daz asked, suddenly deflated. 'Oh piss off!' he snapped, which only fueled the laughter further.

As Debbie went back to her work, the telephone started to ring.

'Daz, answer that, would ya?'

The miffed apprentice, was putting the wrench and sockets back in their place when he turned back to face the legs.

He grinned as one of the feet started to tap, seemingly growing more impatient, matching the now irate, disembodied voice.

'In your own time, Daz, you know. Don't trouble yourself or anythin', it's only a customer,' the legs added with sarcasm.

'All right, all right, keep your wig on,' he cheeked back, walking over to the telephone. 'Yeh?' he said bluntly, picking up the receiver.

Debbie shook her head in disbelief, while making a mental note to remind Daz of how to properly take calls from customers.

'It's for you,' he called over, 'says 'er name is Jasmine.'

Debbie immediately dropped what she was doing and scrambled out from under the car, wiping her hands on her overalls as she made her way over to take the call.

Daz was pretty sure he'd never seen the older girl move so fast in his life. 'Who's Jasmine?' he asked, watching Debbie hot-foot it towards him, reaching out for the phone.

'None of your bloody business, get back to what you were doin',' she snapped, snatching the receiver and watching him until he was out of earshot.

She turned around before talking in a hushed yet clearly ecstatic tone.

'Hey!' she said, now smiling. 'Everything okay?'

'Hey you,' replied the equally buoyant voice of her friend. 'Yeah, everything's fine. I take it that was the infamous Daz then?' she chuckled.

'Mhm,' Debbie said, turning to check the "infamous Daz" wasn't listening in.

'Quite the word-smith isn't he?'

'Oh yeh, I swear our Belle could do better.'

Debbie smiled at the infectious sound of Jasmine's laughter as it danced into her ear.

'Well, I was just ringing to let you know I'll be over earlier than expected. There was a change round with the schedules, so you've got me for longer now – if you want me that is?' Jasmine added in a playful voice.

'When would I not?' Debbie's smile now growing wider. 'Just come down to the garage when you get 'ere and I'll give you the house keys.'

'Great. Right well, see you a bit later then.'

'Can't wait.'

'Me neither, Debs. Love you.'

'Ditto.'

Placing the receiver back on the hook, Debbie glanced up to the clock, working out that Jasmine should arrive not much after four. With a smile, she set about throwing herself into her work so the time would hopefully fly by.

--

Some time later, footsteps could be heard making their way up the gravel driveway - but only by Daz's ears. Debbie was too busy concentrating on a particularly fiddly process under the Nissan to notice. The young lad couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the stranger walking towards the garage. She was wearing a white, off the shoulder blouse, low-riding jeans and had her dark brown hair casually, yet stylishly, tied back – and she was absolutely stunning.

Puffing out his chest as he wiped his hands on his overalls, he strolled up to her as coolly as possible.

'A'ight, love. Can I help ya?'

Jasmine smirked a little, realising this must be Daz; he was exactly as Debbie had described him and if he wasn't careful, he'd start drooling any minute.

'Yeah, I'm looking for Debbie, is she around?'

Looking slightly disappointed, he turned and walked over to the Nissan in the garage before promptly banging on the bonnet.

'For fucks sake, Daz! What'ya playin' at!?' came the tirade from beneath the car.

'Someone to see you, Debbie,' he said, eyes still fixed on the newcomer as he smiled at her.

Jasmine cleared her throat, as she looked away, walking round to the front of the car, crouching down next to the grubby-overall covered legs of her friend. Her eyes lazily trailed over her body as the mechanic eased her way out. The girl smiled as the fabric of the Dingle's tank top had ridden up slightly, exposing her belly button and toned stomach. Her eyes drifted up to the swells of her chest and the trails of oil leading up to her neck, where two smiles simultaneously formed as both sets of eyes fell on the person they'd been longing to see all week.

'Allo,' the younger girl said, with the cutest dimples appearing in her cheeks.

'Hey!' Debbie replied, thoroughly delighted to see Jasmine. 'No way is it gone four already? Or were you driving ridiculously fast? I'll slap ya if you were,' she added as she sat up bringing herself face to face with Jasmine.

The younger girl smiled at Debbie's protectiveness. 'Nope, I was good. It's twenty past now, see?' she said, gesturing to the clock. But Debbie wasn't really paying attention, her eyes glanced down to the lips she had missed and desperately wanted to kiss. She had to gently bite down on her own to stop herself, knowing she couldn't while Daz was loitering.

Without taking her eyes off Jasmine, Debbie quickly spoke to her apprentice-come-lackey, to get him distracted enough to give them some space.

'Daz, don't you still need to wash that car you're working on before you're done?'

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend first?' he asked in return, ignoring Debbie's own question.

Jasmine chuckled as Debbie rolled her eyes at the lad's persistence and got to her feet with Jasmine following suit.

Putting on an insincere smile and with the most sarcastic, piss-taking voice she could muster, Debbie introduced them. 'Daz, Jasmine. Jasmine, Daz. Happy? Good. Now get that car washed.'

Daz's eyes were still fixed on Debbie's new friend, when he replied, unperturbed by his boss's curt response. 'It's nice to meet ya Jasmine. Real pretty name, that.'

Jasmine had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing in front the obviously smitten young man standing before her and glanced sideways at Debbie, who simply stood there staring at him with her arms folded and a single eyebrow arched – challenging.

'Daz!' Debbie said, with more than a hint of warning in her voice. The young lad's attention now diverted to see the less than impressed expression on his boss's face.

'I'll just get on with washing the car,' he said sheepishly, backing away.

Debbie spun on her heel, shaking her head at Daz's cringe-worthy display.

'Poor boy,' she muttered, walking over to her desk looking for her keys. Jasmine had now started to chuckle, amused at the effect she'd had on the teenager.

'Is he always like that?' she asked, as Debbie dangled her house keys in front of her.

'Only around beautiful women,' she said, an air of flirtation in her voice.

'But, he works with you practically everyday,' Jasmine countered, flirting back as she reached out for the keys, their hands connecting longer than necessary.

'Oh he used to fancy me when we were kids. But i'm old news these days. Besides, he knows he'd get a fat lip if he tried it on wi' me again,' she added with an evil grin. 'But, lucky you! You're fresh meat. I hope you like your new lap-dog, Jas,' Debbie teased.

'Oh shut up,' Jasmine snapped with a sarcastic smile, snatching her hand and the keys back from Debbie.'Right, so how much longer do you reckon you'll be here for then?'

'Hmm, well, your new pet has to finish washing that car, plus the one behind it, which I've not told him yet, and i've got to finish what I was doing and then try and get this week's paper work out the way. But that doesn't have to be finished tonight, so I dunno, maybe another two hours tops, but probably less.'

'Okay, well I was thinking I might go and see if my Uncle is home and catch up with him for a bit.'

'Oh right, yeah, good idea. Do you know which house it is?'

'I was hoping you'd show me,' Jasmine replied with a cheeky grin, batting her eyelashes for extra cheesy effect.

'C'mon then,' Debbie replied as she tugged the girl out the garage. 'Say goodbye to Fido.'

Jasmine giggled as she looked back at Debbie's tall apprentice as he continued to wash the car.

'Back in a minute, Daz,' said Debbie as they left.

'Nice meeting you, Daz,' Jasmine called back as she was being carted away.

'Bye Jasmine!' he shouted after her, watching the girls walk away in fits of giggles.

_I am definitely in there._

_--_

Debbie started to slow down as a thought popped into her head.

'Jas? You erm, wanna get your bag first and dump it in the house?' her eyes and head quickly gesturing towards Tug Ghyll, as her eyebrows raised.

'Nah, it'll be fine where it is for now, Debs,' she replied, not taking the hint. 'It's not exactly Moss Side this place, is it?'

'What, you think cars don't get broken into round 'ere?'

'I'm not going to be long, Debs. Besides, you're only round the corner.'

Debbie just huffed and pulled her back towards her car.

'Jasmine, get your bag.'

The younger girl was amused by Debbie's stubbornness as she unlocked the car and retrieved her holdall, before Debbie marched them up to the house, where Jasmine used the key to let them in.

Debbie immediately kicked the door shut behind them, taking Jasmine's bag and dumping it on the floor before grabbing Jasmine by her hips and pushing her up against the living room door, kissing her with such fervour, releasing all the pent up frustration she'd acquired during the week.

'For someone doing her degree, you're fucking slow on the up-take, Jas,' she muttered in between kisses.

Jasmine just smiled inside at the passion being poured her way from the older girl. Losing herself with every touch and kiss. She'd missed Debbie so much. These past few days feeling more like weeks. She wasn't sure if she could handle being away from Debbie during the week, as they'd only just got together and the pull between them was magnetic.

But if it meant weekly reunions like this, she wasn't going to complain too much. It was clearly affecting her girlfriend just as strongly and she pulled Debbie tighter against her, easing her hands underneath Debbie's tank top caressing the soft skin. Running her hands slowly up and down the length of the Dingle's spine as their kisses became more heated.

'God, Deb, that – feels good,' Jasmine said, managing to squeeze the words in between the odd moan and sharp intake of breath as she felt Debbie bombard her neck with kisses; her blouse giving easy access to the tanned silky-smooth skin, before returning her attention to her lips. Their eyes connecting as Debbie teased Jasmine's lips with her own. They were toying with each other, as if waiting for the moment to strike and capture the other girl's lips with their own. After several moments of sensual sparring, Debbie became the victor, claiming Jasmine's lower lip, teasing it with her tongue and even giving it a playful nip in triumph before releasing it.

'I've missed you, Jas,' Debbie whispered.

'Ditto,' Jasmine replied with a smile.

A coy look now appeared on Debbie's face. "I'm sorry about that. It's just, with Daz about...'

Jasmine just chuckled, bringing her hands up to cup the older girls face, silencing her.

'You don't need to explain, Debs. It's fine, I understand,' and echoed Debbie's own affectionate habit by kissing the tip of her nose. 'I know you wouldn't want Daz of all people to be the first to find out about us.'

'Speaking of, I suppose I should show you to the Thomas's and get back to the garage,' Debbie sighed.

'Mmm'kay,' Jasmine replied, teasing Debbie with another tender kiss, as she inched her hands back down her back, not stopping at the top of her overalls, or the waistband of her jeans that lay underneath. Smiling into their kiss, she gave Debbie's bum a cheeky squeeze and was delighted with the low moan she received in return.

'I see someone managed to remember their underwear today,' she whispered into Debbie's ear.

The amorous Dingle, looked her square in the eyes, as she slowly leaned in towards the girl, the corner of her mouth curling up into a sly grin, stopping barely an inch away from her lips.

'Fuck. Off.'

And with a glint of humour in her eyes, she quickly closed the gap, stealing one last kiss.

'Oh Jas? You've erm, got some oil on ya face,' Debbie added with a smirk.

'Where?' she asked, instinctively raising her hand up.

Debbie wiped two greasy fingers across the girl's cheek.

'There.'

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, slapping Debbie's arm, as she walked past the smug mechanic.

'Bloody grease monkey,' she muttered behind her as she made her way to the bathroom.

'You love it!,' Debbie shouted after her with a massive grin on her face.

-----


	8. Chapter 8

Part EIGHT

The girls bickered playfully as Debbie walked Jasmine up Main Street to the Thomas's. Nudging each other as they did so. However, Jasmine bumped into Debbie a little too forcefully, causing Debbie to momentarily lose her footing, veering into the middle of the road. There was a peep of a horn, as a car had been coming up behind them, the girl's, too wrapped up in each other, to notice.

'What's your bloody problem?!' Debbie spat back behind her, as she started to turn to give the driver some more verbal. Jasmine, in a fit of giggles, reached out, stopping her and dragged Debbie out of the car's path. ''I think you might be confusing this place with Brands Hatch!' she continued as the dark car sped off.

'Jesus, what a prick,' Debbie said, watching, as the BMW disappeared from sight. 'And you–' she added returning her attentions to her girlfriend, '–are a crazy bint,' Playfully slapping Jasmine's arm.

'Sorry, Debs, I guess I don't know my own strength,' she replied cheekily.

'Yeah, whatever,' Debbie said, giving her a sideways glance.

Debbie led them past the telephone box, and towards the benches underneath Trisha's Tree and took a seat.

'Well, that's it, that's the vicarage,' she said, nodding over towards the lone, reasonably large figure of Mill Brook Cottage.

Jasmine followed Debbie's eye line, as her eyes roamed over the building.

'Looks nice,' she said.

Debbie looked over at her, studying her face. 'You going to be all right?' she asked softly, 'I know you've not really seen any family in a while,' and laid her hand on Jasmine's knee, stroking with her thumb. Jasmine looked into the Dingle's warm eyes and smiled, seeing the concern there.

'I'll be fine, Debs. But, thanks,' she replied, placing her own hand on top of Debbie's with a gentle squeeze, showing her gratitude. 'Right then, you best get back to work.'

'I can wait for a minute if you want? Incase they're not in,' Debbie said.

'I think I can find my way back,' Jasmine replied with sarcasm. 'It's that way right?' Pointing up the road leading to Hotten, as she grinned playfully.

'You know, attitude like that will get ya nowhere,' Debbie said with a wry smile. Standing up in front of Jasmine, a frown appeared on her face as she looked down at the girl's chest, 'What's that?' she asked, reaching out.

'What?' Jasmine replied, looking down at herself, as the cheeky Dingle swiftly brought her finger up to flick her nose.

'God, that's twice now. You're so easy,' she scoffed, backing away with a wink.'

Jasmine, just chuckled at Debbie's lame practical joke, watching as she walked off back to work. She truly did love that girl. It was actually quite scary, just how right everything felt whenever she was in the Dingle's presence. A warm smile grew on her face as she watched Debbie slyly turn to look at her, unable to resist glancing back at her girlfriend one last time, before chuckling to herself at having been caught looking.

As Debbie eventually disappeared from view, her eyes fell back on to the vicarage. Now Debbie was gone she felt the butterflies start to make their presence known in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't seen any family for years now and the thought of seeing her Uncle Ashley after all this time, made her slightly nervous, having not seen him since the funeral.

She gently shook the thoughts from her head.

Jasmine was aware that her father and her uncle weren't particularly close, although, the reasons behind this were always kept hidden from her. After all, she thought, '_she's only a child_,' the memory of her father's voice, still patronising. Yes, only a child - not important.

Her own relationship with her father became strained not longer after her mother had gone, and it quickly reached breaking point. He had met another woman, mere months after it had all happened and she couldn't believe he'd moved on so quickly.

She felt overwhelming resentment towards him, for managing to simply get on with his life. She wanted to know that _he_ was hurting too; that _he_ was missing her so much, that he ached and that _he_ was also scared to death of the day arriving, where he would start to forget what she looked like.

But he never showed any emotion – emotion she so badly needed to see. He was the poster child of the Stiff Upper Lip Brigade – and in the end, it drove them apart.

Jasmine took a deep breath as she stood and walked over towards the door of Mill Brook Cottage, running her hands slightly up and down her jeans with nerves. Reaching the door, she took one final deep breath before gently knocking.

After a few moments, the door swung open and her eyes lit up as she was greeted by an unexpected face.

'Grandpa!'

Sandy couldn't believe his eyes; seeing his grand-daughter appearing out of nowhere on their doorstep. He swept her up into a warm embrace, overjoyed to see her. He had not laid eyes on his precious Jasmine for years, not since she and his son Luke fell out. He never forgave him for how he neglected his child, effectively abandoning her when she needed him most.

It was left to him to pick up the pieces and try to be there for her as much as possible while she was still around. For almost as soon as Luke took up with, _that woman_, Jasmine was packed off to boarding school.

It broke his heart seeing the once spirited young girl become so despondent and seeing his son barely noticing. Too wrapped up in his charity work. It angered him that he harped on so much about how, we as people, should be doing more to help those around us, when there he was, blatantly disregarding the needs of his own daughter.

But there were no plaudits in that you see. No pats on the back for simply being a good father.

Sandy had missed her terribly, and now, standing before him, he couldn't quite believe how grown up she looked and was overjoyed at seeing that zest, that spirit, that was once lost, now back in her eyes. A touch of sadness passed over his eyes as the thought of how much he'd missed out on as she grew up.

'Jasmine! Dear girl,' his gravelly voice booming, 'what an absolute joy it is to see you.'

'And you grandpa, I had no idea you were living here with Uncle Ashley.'

'No, well – your father and I had, what you might call, differences of opinion,' he said, distantly.

Jasmine looked down at her feet, remembering the moments when they'd had their own "differences of opinion". Sandy saw the slightly glazed look in his grand-daughter's eyes and changed the subject.

'Come child, don't just stand there – come fill me in on all you've been up to,' he said brightly, ushering her into the house.

--

They had made themselves a cup of tea and had been happily chatting away, catching up on lost years when Jasmine stood and walked over to look at some of the framed photographs on the mantelpiece.

'So this is Laurel, then?' Picking up a photo of her Uncle with his wife - more a rhetorical question really, already knowing it was.

'Yes,' he said, answering her question anyway. 'That was taken on their wedding day,' he added, smiling fondly at the memory.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped the happy couple, though, currently bickering over the latest task the Bishop had bestowed upon the Reverend. They had not noticed their unannounced visitor, until Ashley turned round almost coming face to face with his niece.

'Jasmine!' he gasped in surprise.

'Hello, Uncle Ashley,' she replied, flashing her radiant smile.

'Goodness, I've not seen you since, since – well – not for a very long time,' he added, quickly swerving the sore subject of their last meeting. He opened out his arms as he walked up to the girl, enveloping her in a warm hug. 'How are you? What have you been up to?' he added, elated to see his niece again after all this time.

'Now, Ashley, don't be bombarding the poor girl with questions,' came a bright voice from behind him,

'Laurel, I would like you to meet my niece, Jasmine,' he said, smiling as he gestured for his wife to come closer, wrapping an arm around her waist affectionately, before adding, 'Luke's daughter,' in a tone that implied that Ashley had already fully explained the history between father and daughter, and the ill-feeling that had arisen.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasmine,' Laurel said, giving her a welcoming hug of her own.

Jasmine chuckled as she was wrapped up once again, unable to help but take an immediate liking to her uncle's wife. She gave off a distinct air of geniality, with her wide smile, vivid clothes and endearing way of speaking; while on the verge of being comical, you knew there was an innate sense of warmth to her.

'You too, Laurel. I hope you don't mind me just dropping in on you all like this?'

'Not at all,' Ashley chimed in, 'It's a lovely surprise, isn't it, Dad?' he added, glancing over to his father, who was sat watching the scene in his armchair.

'Indeed, it is a delight, to see our fair Jasmine, ever the young lady, grace us with her presence,' his rumbling, almost theatrical voice conveying his jubilation.

'I think he's rather pleased to see you,' Ashley uncharacteristically, joked. 'So, are we having the privilege of you joining us for dinner? Or?'

'Oh, I don't want to impose...' Jasmine replied, politely.

'Nonsense, you're more than welcome. Isn't she, Laurel?'

'Or course,' she agreed, emphatically. 'I hope you're not a vegetarian, though. As it's a chicken dinner tonight,' she chortled, 'but I'm sure I can rustle something up if you are,' she added, not wanting to possibly offend the girl and sound unwelcoming.

'Thank you for the offer, Ashley, Laurel. It sounds lovely, I'm just not sure what we've got planned yet for this evening.'

'We?' Ashley enquired, eyes darting round the room, wondering if he'd rudely missed someone else's presence.'

'Yeh, I'm stopping with Debbie for the weekend.'

'Debbie? –– Debbie Dingle?' he repeated, taken aback and utterly confused at how his niece could possibly have crossed paths with the troublesome Dingle.

'Yeah, we only met quite recently really, but we get on so well,' she chuckled to herself, completely unaware of the clearly unhappy look on her uncle's face. 'We've become really good friends.'

'I must say, that is rather a shock,' the Reverend said, eyes flickering towards Laurel, to see if she was as surprised as he was at this revelation. But her face gave away nothing. 'How on earth, did you come to meet her?' he asked, not managing to keep the distinct tone of disapproval from creeping into his voice.

Laurel sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard her husband put his foot in it.

'Ashley.' she said, calmly, hoping to remind her husband not to get worked up, knowing all too well how he felt about the Dingles.

Jasmine's eyes narrowed slightly at this, unsure of what to make of her Uncle's sudden change of tone. Her eyes now flitting from Ashley, to Sandy, to Laurel, before setting her eyes back on her Uncle.

She let out a short laugh, 'Erm...is there some sort of problem?' she asked, levelly.

'Jasmine, it's just – the Dingles – they're, well, they're not your everyday kind of family. Not the sort you ought to be getting yourself mixed up with.'

Laurel couldn't believe he had still blindly ploughed on with his tactlessness.

'Ashley,' she repeated, ' I'm sure Jasmine can make up her own mind,' she added, smiling weakly at the girl.

The vicar turned and gave his wife a look clearly showing his lack of appreciation at her interruption.

'Thank you, Laurel,' Jasmine responded, clearly starting to become quite offended now, at her Uncle casting aspersions on Debbie's character. 'I'm sorry, if you don't approve of my choice of friends,' she continued, once again now directing her attention to her Uncle, 'but last time I checked, you weren't my father and I am old enough to make my own decisions. Aren't you supposed to be all non-judgemental, being a man of the cloth?' she retorted, clearly unimpressed with his less than charitable attitude.

'Jasmine–' he tried to respond, attempting to validate his decision to air his concerns. but his niece simply cut him off, walking past him.

'Laurel, thank you, but I don't think i'll stop for dinner if you don't mind. It sounds lovely, but I think it's best if we leave it for another time,' the girl said sincerely with a wry smile. In which Laurel responded with an apologetic smile of her own, as she watched the young girl walk over to her grand-father.

Jasmine bent down to place a kiss on top of Sandy's head.

'I'll see you soon, Grandpa, okay?'

'I shall look forward to it, Jasmine. I can only apologise profusely for the ignorance of my son,' he added with some disdain, as he threw a look in the vicar's direction.

'Don't worry about it,' she said gently, as she made her way to leave. 'Bye Laurel, it was lovely meeting you', she said amiably before pausing as she opened the door. 'Bye Ashley,' she added, almost as an afterthought, a touch of frustration in her voice.

And with that she left, not stopping at Ashley's protestations.

'Well done, Ashley,' Laurel remarked as she walked off, leaving him rooted to the spot.

---

As Jasmine closed the door behind her, she found herself once again taking another deep breath. Only this time in a bid to calm herself down. She strode off at pace, cutting the corner, to walk around the cafe and shop. Not looking where she was going, once again too busy with her own thoughts, she accidently crashed straight into someone coming from the other direction. They both stopped dead, watching the man's coffee-to-go, drop to the ground, spilling everywhere.

'God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking,' she babbled, apologetically, looking up into the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. 'Please, let me buy you another drink,' she added, fishing about in her pocket for some money.

'Don't worry about it, love. It was my pleasure,' the man said, as he eyed her up and down appreciatively, making Jasmine feel extremely uncomfortable, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

'Um, well, if you're sure.' she continued, forcing a smile. 'Again, really sorry about that.' and she slowly walked away from the stranger.

_Jesus. What a creep_, she thought to herself, not noticing eyes still trained on her retreating figure.

She saw the garage sign was still out and needing to see a friendly face, she decided to keep the workaholic Dingle company. Maybe she could help calm her down.

As she turned the corner, she saw that all the cars had gone and that Debbie was pulling the large garage doors shut. Turning, as she heard the advancing footsteps, she smiled seeing the welcome sight of her girlfriend walking towards her. Though her smile dropped when she saw the look on Jasmine's face – there was obviously something on the girl's mind.

'Hey, you weren't gone long. Everything okay?' she asked softly, locking up the double doors.

Jasmine gave her a weary smile, 'Yeh, fine – just – ugh! Families!' I don't know why I bother sometimes.' Utter frustration coarsing through her veins. 'Are you finished for the day?' she continued, looking to the now closed doors.

Debbie grimaced slightly. 'Not exactly, just closing up as Daz has gone and the main work is done. I was just going to sit and do the paperwork.'

'Want some company?' Jasmine asked, hoping Debbie would say yes, not wanting to have to sit in an empty house, she'd only wind herself up even further. She knew that being in Debbie's company would help relax her, she always had that affect on her.

The older girl noticed the hopeful look in Jasmine's eyes, guessing it was her that was in need of the company and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jasmine's ear.

'I'd love some company,' she replied, smiling warmly as she caught the brief look of relief pass over the other girl's face. 'C'mon,' she continued, gripping Jasmine by the waist, 'you can make yourself useful, by making me a nice cup of tea,' she added cheekily, walking them through the small garage door.

----

Laurel was busy preparing dinner, when Ashley walked into the kitchen. The chopping of vegetables suddenly increasing in volume, when she noticed his presence. He noted the stern look on his wife's face and he reached for the kettle attempting to break the tension in the room.

'Tea?' he asked as pleasantly as possible, turning the tap to fill the kettle. Getting no response, he tried a different tact. 'Are you doing roast potatoes? Aunt Bessie would be jealous of those,' he joked. Internally berating his lame attempts at waving the white flag. And still he was met with silence, as Laurel continued with her preparations.

'Laurel, please. You can't continue to ignore me forever. We're not children!' he snapped, losing his patience.

'No, we're not - and neither's Jasmine. She's a grown woman and you shouldn't have spoken to her like that,' she argued, her voice becoming shrill, flustered at her husband's lack of diplomacy. 'I mean for Heaven's sake Ashley, you hadn't seen the girl in how long? And you're on her back within practically five minutes!'

'Oh come on Laurel. Debbie Dingle? You can't seriously tell me that you're happy with the idea of Jasmine hanging around with that girl?'

'It's not my place to say, Ashley. Just like it's not yours. I know how you feel about the Dingles, but you have to let Jasmine make up her own mind. She won't thank you if you continue to try and interfere. Now – go and find Jasmine – and apologise.'

----

Jasmine handed Debbie a mug of tea before lifting herself up to perch on the edge of Debbie's desk.

'So what happened?' Debbie asked cautiously, idly spinning her pen around her fingers as she sipped at her milky tea.

'Just my Uncle, being all judgemental and trying to tell me what to do. God, he really reminded me of my father,' she sighed.

Debbie paused mid-gulp as Jasmine spoke. 'Did you tell him about us?' Confusion in her voice.

Jasmine let out a small laugh. 'No, I didn't even get that far. I just mentioned I was staying with you for the weekend,' she relayed, still not believing her uncle's behaviour.

'What, and he kicked off because of that? Bloody charmin' that is,'

'What's his problem? Why would he be so against you?'

'Fuck knows. Never done anything to 'im. But then I don't need to – I'm a Dingle, aren't I?' she added with irritation.

'Hey,' Jasmine said softly, setting down her mug. 'Ignore him. I am,' she continued, reaching out to cup Debbie's face.

Debbie smiled as she reached up to hold Jasmine's hand and turned her face to kiss her palm before pulling her closer, inviting her to sit on her lap. Jasmine smiled, taking Debbie's mug and placing behind her as she made herself comfortable straddling her girlfriends lap.

'S'ok, Im used to it. I don't care what he thinks of me. I just don't want it coming in between you two.'

'Debs, I've not seen him since I was fourteen. We're hardly close. Don't worry about it. He'll just have to get used to it, if he wants me to stay in touch.' Jasmine wrapped her arms around Debbie's neck, as she felt arms snake around her waist. 'Anyway, can we stop talking about my uncle, please?' she added, bending down to place a teasing kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

--

Ashley walked out of the corner shop, carrying what he hoped might help make amends with his niece. Two bottles of wine, white and red as he was unable to make a decision.

_I hope she likes wine_, he suddenly thought.

--

'Debs, that tickles!' Jasmine exclaimed as Debbie ran light fingertips along her skin, causing the older girl to grin into their kiss.

'I can stop if you like,' she teased, pulling away from the girl sat astride her and sitting back in her seat, a mischievous smile emerging as she placed her arms behind her head and quirked an eyebrow.

'Don't you dare,' Jasmine replied, placing a hand around the back of Debbie's neck and leaning down to capture her lips, before sitting up again, gazing down at the Dingle as the corner of her lip curled into a sultry smile.

Hazel eyes, now dark with lust, looked up to meet the big brown eyes, as the young mechanic leant in closer, placing a kiss on the bare skin before her. She was really starting to love this blouse. Eyes continued to hold each other's gaze as Debbie's lips glided across her partner's skin, occasionally tasting. Jasmine's lips parted slightly as the sensations hit her and Debbie watched as Jasmine closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of lips on skin. She placed lazy, wet kisses across her chest, starting from the very edge of her blouse and slowly moving up Jasmine's chest, as she felt the rise and fall motions start to quicken as her breath became shallower.

When her kisses reached Jasmine's jaw line, their cheeks gently nuzzled against each other and the sound of Jasmine's laboured breathing immediately stirred sensations of her own deep within. Debbie homed in on what she knew to be a weak spot for the other girl and kissed the pulse point of her neck, gently biting down, teasing the skin.

--

Meanwhile, a hand reached out to knock on the front door at Tug Ghyll.

Receiving no answer – eyes turned to glance further down Main Street, until they came upon the Windsor & Dingle signage.

--

The mechanic ran her hands around Jasmine's body, slipping her hands into the girl's jeans pockets, massaging the flesh that lay beneath and when she heard her name faintly spoken on Jasmine's breath she slowly turned her face to look upon that of the girl who had fast become the world to her – her eyes still closed and lips parted, as they blindly sought out her own. Jasmine briefly ran her tongue along her lips, moistening them and Debbie could do nothing to stop herself from claiming them for herself.

And she did so with such passion, causing Jasmine to edge slightly closer to Debbie, pressing herself against her, as her hands held on to the back of her head.

Both girls were so lost in the moment, that they failed to notice someone step in to the garage.

Eyes widening at the scene playing out before them.

'What the hell's going on!?'

The sudden outburst made the girls jump and scramble away from each other, getting to their feet, desperately trying to regain their composure and their breath whilst straightening themselves out.

The girls looked over to the unexpected visitor and for the Dingle, a memory came flashing back to her as realisation sank in.

_The BMW._

Debbie assumed her trademark stance. Arms folded, almost challenging the visitor to start on her –– and without an ounce of pleasantry, she spoke.

'Hello, Dad.'

--------


	9. Chapter 9

Part NINE

'He's your dad?' said Jasmine, now recognising the man from her earlier encounter outside the village shop, wrapping her arms around herself again in reflex.

'That's right,' Cain said, answering for his daughter as he held Jasmine's uncomfortable gaze. 'And what I want to know is,' he continued, slowly pacing up to the younger Dingle, 'when did my daughter – suddenly decide she were queer?' His words menacing in tone as his face came within inches of Debbie's. Both sets of eyes fixed on each other.

'What do you care?' she bit back. 'You think you can just waltz back 'ere and start criticising my life? You've not bothered getting in touch wi' me since you fucked off. Not once. So you can keep your comments to yourself – _Dad_.' she added, mocking him,

Cain stood there, his expression neutral as his daughter spoke. Only when she stopped, did he glance sideways at the attractive girl standing beside Debbie, her face filled with concern at seeing Debbie so angry.

Once again, he pointedly looked her up and down, catching her eye when her attention left her girlfriend to look at him when there'd been no response to Debbie's tirade. His mouth curled ever so slightly into a grim smile and Jasmine immediately looked away again. His whole persona made her decidedly uncomfortable. Cain returned his attention to his daughter, whose face was now clearly showing her barely contained anger.

'And how's Sarah?'

Oh that did it.

He reveled in seeing the tough façade slip from Debbie's face at the mention of her daughter; then seeing her friend look across at her, brow furrowed in confusion, his mirthless grin grew. _Two dykes with one stone_.

'Oh, did she not mention Sarah? he asked Jasmine, feigning surprise. 'Tut tut, did you not tell your little "friend" here about your daughter?' The words slithered out of his mouth like poison. His eyes once again fixed on Debbie, as he watched her momentarily close hers.

She had started to think about Sarah more and more over the past year, and the guilt over the fact that she might be changing her mind was eating away at her. She had been adamant that she hadn't wanted to play any part in Sarah's life. Getting thrown out and disowned over it. But she refused to go back on her decision then, believing it to be the best thing for her daughter.

Contrary to popular opinion, she cared a great deal about Sarah and what happened to her. She wasn't that hard hearted. But she did what she felt was right and didn't look back. Until recently that is. Until the thoughts started – but what could she do? She had made her decision. Now she just had to try and live with it – didn't she?.

'Debbie?'

The quiet, questioning voice of her girlfriend broke the Dingle out of her reverie and she turned to see the concerned look on Jasmine's face. Her mind raced as she tried to find the right words to explain, but as the sound of clinking bottles drifted into the garage, all eyes immediately turned to see the vicar, quietly surveying the scene.

'Sorry. Am I interrupting?' he asked, concern etched on his face at seeing Cain Dingle and the solemn faces of the two girls.

Jasmine's stomach lurched suddenly. The thought of her uncle and Debbie's dad being in the same vicinity at that moment made her panic. Debbie's father was clearly not happy catching them together and she didn't want him blurting anything out to Ashley. It would simply make an incredibly awkward situation, ten times worse.

'Uncle Ashley,' she said slightly flustered and forcing a smile, 'No no, it's fine. Look, why don't I walk with you. Give these two some space to talk.' she added, quickly escorting him back through the small garage door.

'Jas?' said Debbie, her voice now soft again, desperately wanting to know what was going through Jasmine's mind since the mention of her daughter.

'It's okay,' Jasmine said, as she turned to face the Dingle. 'You two need to talk. I'll come find you in a bit, yeh?' She gave her a quick smile and then turned to leave with her uncle.

Debbie watched on as she left, sighing deeply once she'd gone. Jasmine hadn't given much away on what she was thinking.

'Oh dear. Have I put my foot in it?'

The young mechanic glared at her father. The taunting comment made her blood boil, furious at the sudden turn of events getting in the way of things once again.

'Why the hell have you come back!?' she shouted. 'Seriously Dad, did you wake up this morning thinkin', "Oh, I've not given Debbie any grief for at least three years, I think I'll drop by and fuck everything up for her."?'

Cain grinned, chewing his ever present gum with increased exuberance. Even that simple act seem to mock her. Her eyes narrowed. She really hoped one day he'd choke on it.

'Don't flatter yourself. You were an afterthought. I was passing and figured I'd stop by and check in on the family. And see – if you'd come to your senses and got your daughter back yet.'

'You were passing? Please.' she sneered.

'Look, it's my business.'

'I really don't give a toss anymore, Dad. And as you probably know by now – no – Sarah is still with Andy.'

'She belongs with her mother.'

'She belongs with the person who can provide for her!' she retorted, her voice rising with each embittered exchange.

'You've got your own business, your own home. You can provide for her just as well as Sugden!'

'Dad! I'm not having this conversation with you. It's done. End of. So now you've checked in, you can carry on "passing by" and leave me to get on with things.' she countered, turning her back on him. Now becoming more frustrated with the argument that she had thought was done with three years ago.

' "Getting on with things?", he echoed sarcastically. 'That what you girls call it now, eh?'

Debbie paused, turning back to meet the gaze of her father, her eyes dark with anger.

'Well I call it perverted.'

-----

As the two Thomases left the garage, their feet crunching in the gravel as they made their way down the drive, Jasmine tried to make out the raised voice of her girlfriend. She started to wonder if she'd done the right thing, leaving Debbie alone with her father.

'Are you sure everything is okay, Jasmine?' her uncle asked, breaking her concentration. 'I had no idea Cain Dingle had returned to the village.'

'What?' she asked, somewhat distracted, wishing her uncle would be quiet. 'No. Everything's fine. Um, he literally just showed up today I guess,' she replied, giving up as they turned the corner.

'Jasmine. I um.. wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I realise I was out of order - the way I spoke to you was uncalled for, and I just wanted to make amends really. It's been such a long time since we've seen you and I would hate for my rashness to cause ill-feeling. And well, I er, hope you like wine,' he added holding out the bottles. Jasmine smiled as she accepted the peace offering.

'Ashley, you needn't have, really. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. I know you only had my best interests at heart. But thank you,' she added gesturing with the bottles.

'I didn't know which..' he continued.

'Oh I'm partial to any kind of wine,' she replied cheekily, chuckling at her uncle's raised eyebrows. 'Oh in moderation, of course,' she added, quickly adopting a mock stern expression. Only managing to hold it for a matter of seconds before giggling again, causing a short laugh to escape from Ashley in return as they continued to walk up Main Street.

'But seriously, I am aware you're old enough to make your own decisions, but as your uncle, I can't help but be concerned about your welfare. But...' he immediately added, raising a finger when he saw his niece about to interject. 'I know it's inevitably down to you what you decide to do. All I can do is make you aware of my concerns, and then, well, you decide as you see fit. But I can't help but want to protect you.'

'Interesting choice of words,' said Jasmine, as she stopped to look at her uncle.

'I shan't interfere, Jasmine. But I'll just say this. My concern is not without good reason. Seriously – how well do you know Debbie, really?'

The question hung in the air as the younger Thomas thought to herself. The recent revelation of Debbie having a child playing on her mind. They hadn't known each other long. How well did she know her?

'Look, Debbie and her dad probably need a while to catch up. I'll only get in the way, so why don't we enjoy this wine over that lovely chicken dinner that Laurel is making?'

Ashley smiled, pleased that they had managed to resolve their disagreement amicably and that there were no hard feelings.

'That would be lovely,' he said, as they walked companionably back to the vicarage.

----

Over dinner, the Thomases enjoyed catching up, relaying stories and amusing anecdotes. Sandy once again delighted at having his grand-daughters company. Jasmine also got to see Gabby and meet Arthur for the first time, which led to thoughts of Debbie's daughter to run through her head. She started wondering how young Debbie must've been, how old Sarah must be now and what she looked like.

And that's when an image floated to the front of her mind. One from the first night she had spent at Debbie's house – the photos she looked at. There had been one taken of Debbie with a young blonde girl. She had presumed that she was related to the blonde woman from another photograph – but that could possibly have been Sarah, she thought.

The child looked like she could have been possibly two or three years old, yet she had no idea how old Debbie was in that picture. At the very most she would've been only seventeen when she'd had Sarah, but after today, something just told her that she was probably younger.

_She must have been so frightened_, she thought. Suddenly wishing she knew more about the girl, cursing herself for not asking about her family sooner, but it had always been something that Debbie, on the whole, had avoided talking about. She'd clearly had a turbulent history with them. Today's events were testament to that.

She thought back to Ashley's earlier remark about wanting to protect her. It was certainly a curious word to use. Did he mean from her family or maybe Debbie herself? She couldn't imagine that she'd need protecting from her girlfriend. She felt the urge for more information fill her and knew that she should really wait to speak with Debbie herself, but Ashley's words had intrigued her and she decided she wanted to hear more about these 'concerns' of his.

Once she'd helped clear away the plates, they sat in the lounge nursing their glasses of wine as Ashley filled in the gaps of Debbie's past. Tales of the young girl giving birth in a shack in the woods and how later, she devastated her family by giving away her daughter without telling anyone, resulting in her being thrown out. Ashley then took it upon himself to fill Jasmine in on tales of Dingle theft, deceit and dodgy dealings. All this new information made Jasmine's head spin. Theft and blackmail didn't sound like the Debbie she knew and loved

---

Over at Windsor & Dingle, the tension that had filled the air, had slowly filtered as the two Dingles had finally calmed down enough to manage a civil conversation. Debbie was now sat in her chair on one side of the garage and Cain was stood, arms crossed, leaning against a unit at the other side.

Debbie ran her hand through her fringe, looking tired, as she spoke.

'So how long are you going to be 'ere?'

'As long as I need to be,' he shrugged.

'What does that mean?' she said, looking up. The comment grating on her.

'Why don't you want Sarah?' he asked bluntly, ignoring the question asked of him.

Debbie sighed as she placed her head in her hands. She was getting tired of this subject and was starting to feel like a broken record.

'Dad, what makes you think she'd be better off with me? What is it that makes you think you know better than I do?'

'You didn't answer my question. Why – don't you want Sarah?' he repeated, slower this time.

'I don't love her,' she said as expressionless as possible. She looked her father in the eyes as she spoke the words, praying he wouldn't see through her.

'Lisa's told me how you are with her when you see 'er.'

'Oh for God's sake. The number of times I've seen her you can probably count on one hand!' she snapped. Not appreciating the fact that he'd been snooping round and that Lisa had been sticking her nose in, yet again. 'It's nothing.' she added, lying. She didn't want him knowing that she'd been having second thoughts.

If she was to do anything, it would be after she had thought long and hard about it before making a decision. Not because her family got wind of what she as thinking and pushed her into doing something before knowing if it was what she truly wanted. The last thing she wanted to do was confuse the poor girl any more, if she wasn't one hundred percent certain.

'If you don't love her, then why didn't you just have done with and sign the adoption papers when Sugden asked?'

Lisa was going to have a piece of her mind after all this, Debbie thought.

'That doesn't mean anything,' she said, trying to shrug it off.

'It means, you're lying about not lovin' 'er.' he countered. 'She means somethin' to ya. Just admit it.'

'Even if I were to say "yes–I love her", then what? What exactly are you trying to achieve? You can't make me change my mind about having her. Jesus!' she exclaimed, as she got to her feet and started to pace. 'Do you not remember what it was like? Constant fighting in that house. It was no place to try and bring up a kid.'

'Zach and Lisa manage. And the fighting were cos of you. You're the one that caused all the agro, Debbie.'

'Nobody would listen to me! I was trying to tell you that I was strugglin' and no-one would listen.'

'Everyone was there to help you! You had a whole family round ya. You were just a selfish cow, only thinkin' of yourself as usual. You didn't give a stuff about Sarah and couldn't wait to get rid.'

'You're wrong.' she said. Trying to quell her rising temper.

'Am I? No, I don't think so, Debbie. You are a manipulative – selfish – bitch. Just like your mother.'

Debbie was now standing rooted to the spot, glaring at her father. Jaw clenched as the words washed over her. The tension rising once again, becoming so thick it could choke you.

'You wanna know why I gave 'er away?' she said finally. Her voice eerily calm, given the anger that raged within her. She watched Cain raise his head up, while looking down his nose at her. He exuded total arrogance as he waited for her to continue.

'You.'

Something flickered behind his eyes. That solitary word pierced him. Seeing the reaction she wanted, the young Dingle slowly walked up to her father, her eyes not allowing his to deviate from her fiery gaze.

'I wanted to get her as far away from you as possible.'

Her words were measured as she now stood almost toe to toe with her father. It was as though their roles had reversed. The young girl may have rebuked any notions that she was anything like her father, but when it came to tearing into someone – she had learned from the best.

'All I ever wanted was a family. A mum and dad who loved me. But I swear – I wish I'd never found out about you and mum. I constantly felt like I was in a tug of war wi' you two and I was the fuckin' rope.

You'd think cos I chose to stay with you when she left, that you'd be different wi' me. But no. All you did was try and control me and when I wouldn't do what you wanted, you'd turn. You think I wanted Sarah around someone like that? I didn't want you anywhere near her.'

Debbie paused, half expecting Cain to argue back. But he just stood there and took it. For the first time it seemed as though he was empty. Broken by her words. Each one cutting through him.

'Truth is,' she continued, 'I did love Sarah.'

She took a deep breath as pure emotion swelled within her, finally speaking the words out loud to someone for the first time, She'd always assumed it'd be easier to make out she felt nothing, despite knowing she'd be hated for it.

She had to fight to keep her feelings in check, not wanting to show any weakness now. When she'd composed herself she looked back at her father and was shocked at what she saw. She could see that Cain was battling to keep his own emotions in check, his head now lowered, the arrogance having left him , eyes glistening.

Debbie watched as a tear managed to get past the barrier and slowly trickle down his face, as though savouring the moment of having broken free, having succeeded where others failed – as if to mock the man it had fought with. Cain stood perfectly still though, defiantly making no attempt to wipe the wretched tear away.

But Debbie wasn't about to let up.

'If I didn't give a stuff about her, I'd have let some strangers adopt her and got her the hell away from 'ere. But I wanted someone I knew and trusted to raise her. You'll never know how hard it was for me to watch Emily take her away. So, just leave it alone, Dad. I'm doin' just fine without you. Just fuck off back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone.'

Cain's face became hard again at those final words. His back straightening as he seemed to claw back his strength. But still he said nothing. His black eyes incredibly, seemed to be even colder now than before, as he glared back at his daughter while walking away.

Not uttering a single word.

Debbie couldn't believe that he'd simply left without hurling more insults at her. Once he'd gone, all the adrenalin that had been surging through her seemed to evaporate and she suddenly felt drained from the confrontation. She walked back over to her desk and slumped in to her chair, it didn't take long for her emotions to get the better of her once again and the sounds of the young girl crying, soon filled the air.

---

After the fierce conflict with his daughter, Cain jumped into his car and sped off, thrashing it all around the quiet country roads, not caring where he was going as utter fury fueled him. The growls and snarls of the powerful engine encapsulated his own wrath. Only when he noticed he had to switch on the headlights, did he snap out of the rage-induced auto-pilot mode he'd found himself in.

Eventually he made his way back to the village and he pulled up on the corner of Main Street. A darkness seemed to engulf the black BMW as though his own dark thoughts had seeped out from his mind, into the ether.

Amid these frenzied thoughts, his eyes constantly flicked from his wing mirror to the rear-view mirror. Like a predator hunting his prey. Watching. Waiting. Teeth chewing ferociously on his gum.

'_I wanted to get her as far away from you as possible.'_

_'I swear – I wish I'd never found out about you and mum.'_

_'Just fuck off back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone_.'

As a flicker of light caught his eye in his rear-view mirror, all motion within the car ceased. Dark eyes now fixed on the reflection in the mirror as a figure stepped out of the open doorway. He watched as the young figure said their goodbyes, embracing a whiskery old man before starting to walk in his direction.

'_I'm doin' just fine without you_.'

'We'll see about that, Debbie,' he muttered under his breath. His eyes not straying. 'We'll see.'

----


	10. Chapter 10

**Part TEN**

Finishing the last of her wine, Jasmine glanced at the clock and realised she'd stayed much longer than she had planned, having only originally intended to stay long enough for the father and daughter to get things off their chests. But she had become sucked into the warm, family atmosphere that she had sorely missed in recent years; only realising herself, this very evening, just how much she'd missed it. But it was now well into the evening, the night had even drawn in, and she was eager to see how Debbie was.

Thanking Laurel for the delicious meal, she said her goodbyes one by one and thanked them all for the thoroughly enjoyable evening, promising to stop by again soon as she gave her grandpa a hug.

Waving as she left, with a warm smile gracing her face, she turned to make her way back to Tug Ghyll. Despite enjoying the evening, much to her surprise, she castigated herself about leaving Debbie for so long. She knew her friend was someone who was more than capable of handling herself, but she had also come to learn that she wasn't as invincible as the feisty young girl liked to think. A myriad of thoughts started to run through her head from the evening's revelations, and she wondered how to broach the subjects when she saw Debbie.

_Debbie_. Just thinking her name made her heart flutter.

'God, maybe I'm the soppy one after all,' she muttered to herself, failing to notice the sound of an engine spring into life.

It was only when a voice called out to her, did she focus on the BMW creeping along just behind her.

'So – you and our Debs, eh?'

Jasmine turned to see Cain, and quickly looked back to the vicarage to make sure her grandpa had gone back inside before walking over towards the car; her eyes furtively glancing around for onlookers before she spoke.

'Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Debbie, but...'

'Unlike me,' he interrupted, 'made me sick seeing what was going on between you and 'er.'

The young girl flushed at the memory of him catching them together. 'I'm sorry you had to find out about us that way, but can't you just be hap–'

'No. Don't ask me to be happy for 'er. Do you really think people round 'ere will want to see you two parading around together? Not that it'll last. She's a little slut...'

'Don't talk about her like that!' Jasmine snapped, interrupting Cain's diatribe.

'Well, what else would you call someone who got herself knocked up at fourteen, eh? You really haven't got a clue, have ya?'

'God, what is your problem? She's your daughter!' she bit back, growing more annoyed with the attitude Debbie's father was displaying. Clearly there was no talking to this man and she promptly turned on her heel and started to walk away.

A snarl from the engine startled her into picking up her pace a little as the car followed closely behind.

She ignored him as she walked, determined not to let him get to her. But then her heart leapt into her mouth as the deathly-black car swerved into her path, stopping her in her tracks.

'Now, now, don't be walking away when I'm trying to talk to ya,' he started. 'Especially when I'm trying to be nice,' he added with sarcasm.

'Nice?' she scoffed, trying to disguise her rising panic, looking ahead to towards Tug Ghyll.

'I'm warning you–_Jas_.'

Refusing to listen to anything he had to say, she made a dash around the car and started to walk briskly towards the gate.

Cain laughed as he watched her.

'She's got spunk, Debs, I'll give you that,' he muttered to himself, purposely revving the engine.

The car seemed to roar with rage at her as she walked away, causing her to stumble slightly. Growing more uncomfortable with the situation she walked faster, but it felt as though that no matter how quickly she walked, the gate wasn't getting any closer. Only after what seemed an absolute age, did she reach it, as her heart pounded against her chest, while she desperately scrabbled around for the latch.

Cain pulled up next to her and sat smirking as he watched the girl fumble. Enjoying the effect he was having on her.

'Y'know _Jas_, I'd stay away from 'er if I were you – before you get hurt.'

Ignoring him, she finally managed to swing the gate open, shutting it securely behind her and backing away as he spoke. When her eyes finally met his, he simply threw her one of his devilishly evil grins before slamming his foot on the accelerator and speeding off.

Her back came to rest against the cold wood of the front door, her nerves starting to die down along with her trembling, as she took long deep breaths. She let her head lean back against the woodwork, closing her eyes.

'Jesus Christ.'

Once she had composed herself, Jasmine eagerly knocked on the door, now even more concerned about Debbie, hoping that she was okay.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye as the living room blinds twitched, and after a few moments the door eventually opened. All thoughts of Debbie's dad immediately flew from her mind when she saw the girl's face; it was obvious that she had been crying and she chastised herself for not coming back sooner.

Standing to one side, Debbie let Jasmine in, where she walked through into the dimly lit room. She spotted a bottle of wine on the coffee table that was on the verge of being nicely polished off, then as she moved closer she saw a photograph lying on the couch. As Debbie closed the doors behind her, Jasmine walked over and picked up the photograph, kicking off her shoes as she settled onto the sofa.

She had been right. She was looking once again at the photo of her friend with the young blonde haired girl. Debbie watched Jasmine carefully as she took a seat next to her, eyes searching for any hint of disdain on the girl's face.

Jasmine heard a deep, ragged sigh come from Debbie, before she spoke.

'She'll be four next month.'

Her voice, once again, was fragile with emotion. Jasmine turned to look at the heart-rending face of her partner. She looked like she'd gone through hell tonight – and she hadn't been there for her.

'Debbie -- she's beautiful. Just like her mum,' she said, smiling softly as she handed the photograph back to her, pleased to see Debbie take some comfort from her words. 'Come here,' she added as she raised her arm up, inviting Debbie to cuddle up to her, wanting to comfort and reassure her friend that she didn't think badly of her.

Once they were settled, Debbie told Jasmine the story about her daughter and her decision to give her away, along with her concerns over her resurfacing feelings. They both started opening up about their families; Jasmine with the death of her mother and the fallout with her father, and Debbie, about her own eventful upbringing, or lack of.

Tears were shed by both girls during their long conversation, and both in turn comforted the other with kisses upon brows and reassuring squeezes as they spoke, until they ended up stretched out on the sofa snuggled up together, just enjoying the intimacy. Debbie held up the photo again, both sets of eyes falling on the picture; with Jasmine looking on as Debbie stroked Sarah's face with her thumb.

After hearing the young Dingle talk about her daughter, it was clear just how misunderstood the girl in her arms really was. Ashley had painted a picture of a manipulative and devious girl, yet she saw no sign of that within her. Not once had Debbie ever made Jasmine think there was anything false or underhand about her. Actually she found her to be, one of the most genuine people she'd met.

She was clearly experiencing a whole different side to her – one that no-one else, unfortunately, ever seemed to witness. Debbie had allowed herself to become extremely vulnerable with the new person in her life and for Jasmine, in that moment, it really started to hit home just how much trust her friend had placed in her.

Looking down at Debbie as her hand idly stroked her hair, occasionally running soft strands through her fingertips, she decided that she really didn't care about her past, for that is what it was – the past. The Debbie she knew, was funny, tender and incredibly loving, and she wasn't about to give that up for anything – or anyone.

'Would it bother you?' The Dingle asked, looking up at her, interrupting Jasmine from her thoughts.

'Would what bother me?' she replied, a little confused.

'If I ever tried to get access?'

'Debbie. She's your daughter. She's part of you. Why would you wanting to be part of her life again, bother me?'

'Some people might find it a bit scary, being with someone who's got a kid – especially at our age,' Debbie quietly replied.

'I meant what I said the other day. I'm not going anywhere. And...it's not Sarah that concerns me; if anything, Debs, it's your dad.'

'Ugh, ignore Cain. It's just his goal in life to try and ruin mine. Besides, I don't think we'll be seeing much of him in future.'

'What makes you say that?' Jasmine asked, wondering if she should say anything about her earlier encounter.

Debbie shrugged. 'I just told him a few home truths. I told him to fuck off and that he wasn't wanted. He doesn't give a shit about me anyway.'

'But you're his daughter.'

'So?' Debbie countered, moving out of Jasmine's embrace as she sat up. 'Jasmine, he hates me. He'll never forgive me for what I did. Anyway, I don't care what he thinks of me, what anyone thinks of me – except you.' The last was spoken much softer, as an air of vulnerability crept in to her voice. Debbie took hold of Jasmine's hand before continuing. 'Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. I'm so sorry about today, he has a knack for ruining everything.'

'So don't let him then.'

Seeing Debbie's confusion, she sat up and placed a delicate kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

Taking the photograph from Debbie, she got to her feet and walked over towards the mantelpiece and started rearranging the photographs that lay there; putting the picture of Debbie and Sarah in its new pride of place, as the centre piece. Giving the frame another tweak, making sure it was dead centre, she briefly glanced over her shoulder before speaking.

'There. How does that look?' she asked, not noticing the look of adoration being sent her way from the Dingle, as she continued to fuss.

'It looks like I've got a girlfriend with OCD,' Debbie whispered, having quickly crept up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jasmine chuckled lightly, relishing the feeling of having Debbie so close, with her body pressed against her. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations as Debbie trailed her lips against her skin, kissing along her neck. She tingled slightly as a whisper tickled her ear again.

'You have no idea how glad I am that I met you.'

The words sent a shudder down Jasmine's spine, as Debbie nuzzled against her, breathing in the fruity scent of her hair. Jasmine turned, wrapping her own arms around the Dingle as she looked intently into her eyes, as though searching for something, pulling her in closer.

'See? Definitely a soppy bugger.'

The two girls chuckled, as they gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments, and Debbie slowly leant in for a kiss.

'I love you,' she whispered before their lips met. The caresses of their lips, tender in their motions, yet eventually becoming hungrier, their kisses deepening as the girls' passions started to take over. Jasmine slowly ran her hands down Debbie's back and eased her fingers underneath her top, lightly trailing them over soft skin before gripping the flesh and easing her weight against the taller girl. She guided her backwards as fingers entangled themselves in her hair, their heady kisses becoming more heated.

By the time Debbie realised that she could feel something against the back of her legs, Jasmine's momentum had caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the couch. A snort of laughter came from Jasmine as she watched her friend fall, her eyebrows shooting up before she clamped a hand to her mouth. Debbie merely gave her a wry smile before quickly grabbing her hand and tugging the sniggering girl towards her, causing Jasmine to squeal as she lost her own balance. Her arms flailed as they reached out to stop her fall, coming to rest on the back of the sofa either side of Debbie's head. Once she steadied herself, she became aware of the sudden compromising position she was in; kneeling either side of Debbie's thighs, straddling her so that she was now pinned, and with her chest almost in Debbie's face. She briefly looked down at herself and then at Debbie, who was biting her lip, trying rather unsuccessfully, to keep herself from laughing, but the look on her face caused Jasmine to burst into a fit of giggles, as she leant back and settled herself on Debbie's lap.

Reaching down, she took hold of Debbie's hands, watching as their fingers entwined. She raised her right and Debbie's left hand up and grazed her lips against the other girl's knuckles, watching as her friend's eyes followed her every movement. She marvelled at how dark the young Dingle's hazel eyes could become, thinking back to how they looked during their earlier clinches and the morning of her 'rude' awakening. The thought caused a smile to tug at her lips as she guided Debbie's other hand to her hip.

Debbie reached out a fingertip from their clasped hands and gently ran it along Jasmine's bottom lip as the girl started to lean in closer to her and place a kiss on its tip. A second finger joined it and both softly caressed her lips, receiving another peck, when Debbie felt a flicker of wetness as Jasmine quickly brushed her tongue across them.

Leaning in ever closer, Jasmine was now merely inches from Debbie's face, their eyes fixed upon each other as she teasingly sucked on the very tips of Debbie's fingers, causing a small gasp to escape from the Dingle's lips and her heart to pound harder. She couldn't take much more and swiftly cupped Jasmine's face, closing the gap between them and kissing her with passion. Her hands soon started to drift, moving down Jasmine's delicate neck and along her bare skin, before reaching the short sleeves of her blouse that perched precariously close to the edge of the girl's shoulders.

Debbie's kisses now trailed the path her hands had made. Delicately placing them along Jasmine's jawline and down the length of her neck, hesitating when she reached the expanse of bare skin. Looking up into the big brown eyes of her girlfriend, her heart literally skipped a beat seeing the look she was being given. No-one had ever looked at her like that before; it was one of pure, unadulterated love, and right at that moment she decided she never wanted anyone else to look at her that way again -- ever. Only Jasmine.

With that realisation, looking up at the girl who had captured her heart, she positively beamed at her. A rare sight of late; a fully-fledged smile from Debbie Dingle. A smile that was not only shown with her mouth, but one that shone through her eyes, and throughout the whole of her face, radiating happiness, now fully aware of just how content she was.

And it was all down to the girl sitting in her lap.

Her eyes lowered again, falling to the smooth, tanned skin before her and her mind drifted back to earlier that day, having been in much the same position before they were caught. The corner of her mouth turned upwards at the memory as she leaned in to taste the skin once again, kissing her way down the centre of Jasmine's chest, where she came to the ties of her blouse. Briefly glancing up and seeing the absolute trust in Jasmine's eyes, her hands moved to the laces, slowly loosening them before she started to carefully undo the buttons, each time revealing a little more of the silky white camisole that lay underneath; the last two unveiled another portion of Jasmine's enticing, golden skin that Debbie yearned to touch.

They shared another tender kiss, as she eased the blouse off Jasmine's shoulders, quickly discarding it before placing her hands on the girl's hips. She slid her hands upwards, in a teasingly slow fashion, hooking the edge of the thin material as she went. Only when she reached the swells of her chest did they reluctantly pull apart from each other. Once Debbie had swiftly tugged the camisole up and over Jasmine's head, it too lay forgotten as their lips found each other again.

Debbie's mouth became dry when she was faced with a practically topless Jasmine sat astride her, with only an elegant strapless bra to cover her. She suddenly felt pangs of anxiety as they made their presence known in her chest. She was actually nervous, which she noticed was very unlike her. She never got timid about sex, in fact she'd always been rather gung-ho about it. Yet despite her experience, the thought of actually sleeping with Jasmine brought butterflies to her stomach and her hands trembled as she ran them along her friend's skin.

Wrapping her arms around Jasmine's waist, Debbie cuddled up to her as her mind started to race. What if she did something wrong? What if she couldn't please her?

She wanted this so badly, yet she couldn't seem to shake the thought that she was somehow unworthy and that she would let Jasmine down. Debbie had wanted this to be so special for both of them; for it to really mean something. She wondered if Jasmine could feel her shiver as she held her, and then, as though she had somehow crept into the depths of Debbie's mind, she felt the girl's chin rest on top of her head, as she pulled her in tighter, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

'I really do love you, you know,' she whispered. Her lips brushing against Debbie's hair as she spoke.

The hazel-eyed Dingle turned her head to look up at her friend, and the tension that had unknowingly been building up in her limbs, started to ease, only for a heat to move its way through her, taking its place. Debbie passionately claimed Jasmine's lips, teasing the girl with her tongue before sliding it inside to seek out its counterpart, and the very instant they collided caused Jasmine to moan into the other girl's mouth. She ran her hands over Debbie's shoulders, while their tongues leisurely caressed. One hand casually stroked the back of the taller girl's neck, not yet realising that this small action had always been something that sent shivers down the beautiful mechanic's spine.

Now with more certainty, Debbie laid burning kisses down Jasmine's chest, gently grazing the flesh with her teeth as her hands reached up to undo the clasp. As Debbie released her, pulling the under-garment away and tossing it aside, she ran her tongue between her breasts, before cupping them in her strong hands.

Jasmine emitted a hum of approval as she felt Debbie's hands and lips on her. Suddenly every touch felt as though it was amplified. Every flick of a tongue. Every flutter of lips against her skin added to the fire that was now starting to burn deep within her.

She barely registered Debbie's whispered instruction to lie down, until she felt the taller girl guide her, helping her reposition herself on the sofa so she was now lying comfortably, with the Dingle now straddling her thighs. As she gazed down at the vision before her, she momentarily wondered where this sudden appreciation of women's bodies had come from, as her eyes roamed over Jasmine's shapely frame, taking in every dip and curve.

It didn't take long for the answer to come to her. It wasn't women's bodies. Just a woman's body. One woman. And she was simply stunning, she thought to herself, nervously starting to unzip the grey hoodie she'd donned since arriving home. Jasmine sat up and took Debbie's shaking hands in her own, kissing them, before taking over and removing the item of clothing for her. The pile of discarded clothes fast growing as it was promptly joined by the t-shirt she had changed into, and then there they were, equally bare in front of each other.

Jasmine took pleasure in getting to view the impressive, toned torso that she had had a mere glimpse of earlier that day, and was unable to keep her hands to herself. Pulling Debbie in for a slow, lingering kiss, Jasmine started to lie back, with Debbie following until her lithe body was hovering over her. Their eyes were locked as Jasmine reached up, gently undoing her friend's scruffy-yet-stylishly thrown back ponytail, smiling as her hair fell freely down her shoulders, beautifully framing her face. Jasmine softly stroked her cheek and Debbie closed her eyes as the girl's thumb brushed along her lips. She turned to kiss the palm that cupped her face, before opening her eyes.

'Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Jas?'

The sudden question threw Jasmine for a loop, as the unexpected compliment caused her to flush with embarrassment, and she smiled coyly.

'Well,' she said, as she cleared her throat, 'I could very well ask you the same thing,' she continued, as she chuckled to herself. Her amusement soon turned into intense arousal, as her laughter transformed into sensual moans when she suddenly felt Debbie's mouth on her, and hot lips closing around her nipple.

For Jasmine, the sensations mixed with the surprise, immediately sent shock waves pulsating southwards, as she arched into Debbie's mouth.

'Jesus...Debs.'

Debbie slowly shook her head and mumbled against her skin, causing delicious vibrations to reverberate across Jasmine's chest.

'Nuh-uh, I think you mean Jesus _Christ_. But you're still wrong,' she said, now eye to eye once again, 'cos I think you'll find, I'm God.' she added with a cheeky grin and a wink. Causing Jasmine to burst into laughter.

'Somebody thinks highly of their self!' Jasmine retorted. But Debbie didn't respond, she was too busy being distracted by the movements of the giggling girl's chest. Noticing she didn't have Debbie's full attention, she creased up again when she realised what it was that had Debbie so captivated. 'I swear you're turning into a bloke every second,' she teased.

'Mmph,' Debbie replied absent mindedly. 'Wait, what?' she said, finally snapping out of it.

'You! Staring! You're worse than a bloke.' Jasmine continued, playfully pinching her.

'Ow!' she exclaimed, rubbing her smarting skin. 'Stop laughin' while you're half naked then. It's distracting. Besides, this is all new to me, I'm allowed to ogle.' Debbie stated matter-of-factly as a large grin crept across her face, provoking a fresh burst of giggles from the girl beneath her. 'I tell you what, why don't I just hold 'em for ya, while you have yourself a good chuckle, yeh?' she cheeked back, the playfulness between them, further easing Debbie's nerves.

'Don't, I'm gonna get a stitch in a minute,' Jasmine managed to gasp out, in between silent giggles.

Debbie gripped the girl's sides, her fingers spread, as she ran her thumbs across the soft skin in a circular motion, hypnotising Jasmine with her touch, before easing them up her body and cupping her breasts. All laughter had now evaporated and Jasmine's breath hitched in her throat as Debbie echoed her earlier motions, brushing her thumbs across her now rock-hard nipples.

Jasmine's eyelids fell shut on reflex, as she focused on the gentle caresses on her chest. A contented sigh escaped, as she arched into Debbie's touch.

'That feels good,' she whispered, breathily. A sudden groan followed as Debbie captured a nipple between thumb and forefinger, gently squeezing causing Jasmine's hips to rock slightly.

The Dingle looked on, utterly enthralled by the girl's movements, and how she reacted to her touch. Every sound that escaped Jasmine's lips created a surge of arousal to flow through every inch of Debbie's body; leaning in again, her mouth now taking over from her hands, she planted them either side of Jasmine's body, supporting herself, while she lifted her leg up slightly to nudge Jasmine's legs apart, placing hers in between, wanting to get even closer to her. Jasmine looked down at the new arrangement and with a smirk, raised her thigh a little, rubbing it a couple of times between the Dingle's legs. Jasmine's smile grew, on seeing the surprised expression on Debbie's face, immediately followed by a low groan before she again looked up at Jasmine and gave her a wry grin in return.

With a glint in her eye, Debbie ran the tip of her tongue upwards along Jasmine's heaving chest and to her neck, showering it with kisses before dragging her teeth along the girl's jawline. Upon reaching Jasmine's mouth, she once again fused their lips together, as she started to lower her body inch by delicious inch, until they were fully pressed together. Both girls groaning into their kisses at the sweetness of the contact, Jasmine instinctively wrapped a leg around Debbie, keeping her pinned as they kissed.

There was an energy between them now, as they started to slowly rock against each other. Their eyes reconnected as they slowly moved together, nothing more than enticing teasing, just enjoying the sensations. Debbie kissed Jasmine on the tip of her nose, like she had done many times before, and again like those times, it caused Jasmine's heart to swell; touched by the girl's affectionate nature, as she lovingly smiled up at her.

The young Dingle started to stroke Jasmine's stomach, her fingers circling her belly button before moving down to her hip and the outside of the girl's denim covered thigh. With each pass, her hand inched inwards, until it was slowly running up the inside of the girl's thigh. Looking down at Jasmine, who now had her eyes closed while she bit down on her bottom lip with expectancy, Debbie stilled her hand mere centimetres away from it's destination.

She chuckled inwardly as Jasmine's brow crinkled, and she groaned in frustration. Debbie's mirth soon turned to shock, however, when she felt her hand being gripped and placed firmly between Jasmine's legs. Even through the denim she could feel the heat that had built up inside Jasmine already. Debbie looked down to her hand, her mouth slightly agape as her heart hammered again at her chest, not realising that Jasmine was now watching her with a smug grin, pleased that she'd turned the tables on her teasing friend.

Still holding Debbie's hand in place, she guided it, encouraging Debbie to rub her palm against her. And tentatively, she did. Slowly applying more pressure. Leaning in, Debbie kissed Jasmine's neck, nuzzling against her cheek, whispering into her ear.

'Jas...'

She felt her friend's hot breath quicken as she spoke her name, and hearing each low groan that her friend uttered, made Debbie feel bolder, her confidence growing. But there was something else there, along with her new found confidence, a sense of belonging, like she had finally found the missing piece of her life and was triumphantly slotting it in place. She felt as though she was coming home.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Debbie, holding her close as they kissed with renewed vigour. The hazel-eyed beauty continued to rub her palm against her as Jasmine ran her hands along Debbie's silky back. The Dingle brought her hand up to start to unbutton the girl's jeans, as nails were slowly dragged along Debbie's spine and as her hand slowly slipped inside, she immediately felt the wet heat that awaited her, a chorus of gasps and moans escaped at her touch. Jasmine whimpered at having Debbie's hand caressing her so intimately, and Debbie's breath caught from feeling just how ready Jasmine was for her, and how easily her fingers glided along her sensitive skin.

As they kissed, Debbie brushed her tongue along Jasmine's bottom lip, echoing the motions of her finger, and as she pulled away, she watched as Jasmine's eyes were shut, her glistening lips parted as shallow breaths escaped, concentrating solely on the movement of Debbie's hand inside her jeans.

Neither girl could actually believe this was happening, that they were finally making love and that all the pre-conceived ideas of what it would be like, paled in comparison.

'God...' Debbie whispered. A realisation suddenly dawning on her.

That was it, Debbie suddenly thought. She had been with guys and had her fun when she wanted, and had sex plenty of times before, but in her head, she'd never made love to anyone before - until now. As she acknowledged that thought, Debbie became overwhelmed with emotion.

'Jas?'

'Mmph?'

'Jas, look at me.'

Debbie's touches were making it hard for Jasmine to keep her eyes open but she did as Debbie asked, hearing the quiet plea in her voice. Seeing Debbie's face made her heart almost leap out of her chest. There were tears in her eyes, yet she had the warmest, crooked smile on her face, and she quickly claimed Jasmine's lips again for another heart-felt kiss.

'Deb..' Jasmine gasped, just managing to catch her breath again.

'You're it for me, Jas.' Debbie said, as a tear slowly trickled down her cheek. 'This is what I want. Us, together, for always.'

Jasmine cupped Debbie's face, brushing away the stray, happy tears, and as they both smiled at each other, the young Dingle adjusted her hand and effortlessly eased herself inside of her friend. Jasmine had practically been on the verge since they started, and was fighting to keep herself from going over too soon, but she couldn't fight this. The girl she had fallen head over heels for was loving her, and wanted to be with her for the rest of her life.

A guttural moan left Jasmine's mouth when she felt Debbie enter her, stroking her deep inside, and as her hips bucked, Jasmine raised her thigh again, causing delicious friction at Debbie's centre causing the girl to rock against her with more urgency, their movements soon became frenzied as they started to merge and move as one. Hands clawing at skin, lips tasting, hips rocking as low moans and whimpers filled the air. Clinging desperately to each other they crashed over the edge, riding the waves of intense pleasure together, both crying out the other girl's name.

After a few moments they lay still, utterly spent, both girls having gotten emotional from the experience. Debbie's head rested on Jasmine's chest, and she listened as the girl's pounding heartbeat slowly started to regain its normal rhythm. Jasmine stroked Debbie's hair, brushing her damp fringe out of her eyes, and Debbie looked up at her smiling, as she gently removed her soaked fingers, causing Jasmine to gasp and another shudder to run through her body as they held each other tight.

A good half hour passed before the heat from their passions started to fade. The girls had been quietly nestled up together on the couch, both lost in their thoughts when Jasmine felt Debbie shiver slightly above her.

'Time for bed?' Jasmine whispered, while she rubbed Debbie's back for warmth.

'Mmm, I don't want to move,' Debbie replied, burying her face into the crook of Jasmine's neck.

'But you're getting all goose-bumpy, and this isn't the comfiest of couches. Besides, I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of these...erm, jeans.'

She could feel the vibrations of Debbie chuckling against her. The Dingle knowing full well as to what Jasmine was getting at, remembering how she had felt against her fingers. Raising her head up, she gave Jasmine a peck on the lips as she lifted herself off her and got to her feet, holding her hand out to her friend.

'C'mon then, you.' she smiled, before noticing the expression on the other girl's face, watching as her eyes trailed over her body.

'Now who's gawpin'?' she mocked, giving Jasmine a cheeky wink.

'Shut up,' Jasmine chuckled back, as she sat up and grabbed Debbie's offered hand, letting her friend pull her up, turning the light out as Debbie led her upstairs.

By the time they got to the bedroom they were all over each other again. Hands roaming as they kissed eagerly, with Debbie guiding them towards the bed, sitting Jasmine on the edge as the girl started to unbutton her jeans for her and tug them down. She stopped to laugh as Debbie hopped about a little struggling to pull the snug jeans off.

'Erm...I'll just get the curtains while you try and free yourself, shall I?' Jasmine teased, walking over to the window.

'Very funny,' Debbie muttered back, laughing, as she hopped around some more.

Taking care to keep herself as hidden as possible, Jasmine tugged on the fabric pulling one of the curtains shut, but stopped dead when she reached for the second one. Outside she saw a hint of movement, and realised someone was looking up at their window, someone sat in a midnight black car.

Her heart leapt into her mouth, as she wondered how long he had been there. Had he gone to knock at the door only to maybe hear their cries? Why sit in his car outside the house?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt arms snake around her waist, and lips attach themselves to her neck as hands slid into her jeans, easing them down.

Jasmine yanked the curtain shut as quickly as she could, but he had probably already seen.

As she felt a hand inch down her body again, she tried to focus on Debbie but Cain's presence still played on her mind as she heard the faint sound of a car's ignition before it drove away.

_'...I'd stay away from 'er if I were you – before you get hurt.'_


End file.
